My Little Strawberry
by CherryEstelle
Summary: When Ichigo gets attacked by two new mysterious aliens, they beg her to come back to there planet and see Kish again. Something's wrong...but what? M for Violence. COMPLETED!
1. An Attack

Mew Mew Cherry: Hello everybody

Mew Mew Cherry: Hello everybody!

Tommy: I like monkeys!

Mew Mew Cherry: Tommy, do you have to say that all the time.

Tommy: Yesh! MONKEYS!

MMC: Uhhuh (Sweat drop), anyway this is a short fan fiction me and my friend here came up with. Have fun!

Tommy: Eghhhhhhhhhhgaflurglegurlge!

MMC: (Backs away slowly) Ok, start!

**Flashback**

Ichigo was upset. She hadn't seen Kisshu since the battle; he had left without even saying goodbye.

'Ichigo! Onii-sama!' screamed a voice. 'Oh hi Pudding,' replied Ichigo as she turned to face the youngest Mew Mew. 'Guess what! Ryou said we're going for a trip to the Sakura Festival, he said we deserve a break, can you believe it!' squealed Pudding as she hugged Ichigo. 'Oh, uh brilliant,' sighed Ichigo.

End Flashback

It was late now. Ichigo could still hear the music booming from the festival, and she could even see the ferries wheel shining in the distance. The others would be wandering were she was, but she needed some time to clear her head. So she decided to take a walk and had ended up at the lake.

She sighed sitting down on a bench. 'Kish…' she thought to herself. She didn't actually know the time, but it must have been really late. It was summer and almost pitch black, the only thing keeping it form total darkness, were the hundreds of stars illuminating the sky. She sighed again.

'Hey cutie,' said a voice from somewhere above her. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…but it had to be. 'Ki-Kisshu?' she stammered, jolting her head around. She could just about make out a figure perched on the cherry tree above her. The figure laughed and jumped down and landed in front of her. 'Heh, not quite,' he said. He looked like Kisshu, but he wasn't. He had the same smile, ears and even the same clothes, but he was different. His dark blue hair hung in similar bangs down his shoulders and his dark crimson eyes had the same dark glow of desire. 'Y-your not,' she stuttered. The boy raised an eyebrow and grinned. 'No I'm not Kisshu, I'm surprised you even remember who he is,' he said calmly walking towards her, 'No matter, my names Kashi. Not that it will be much use for you to know that. You'll be dead soon.' Ichigo's eyes widened as she took a step back. 'Wait, but if your friends with Kish then why are attacking me?' she asked cautiously. He laughed again. 'Well that's what any good friend would do right? I'm getting rid of you!' she growled, changing his expression suddenly to one of anger. Lunging forwards he summoned a blade to his hands and began slashing intently at her. Ichigo jumped and narrowly avoided the blades. 'Mew Mew Strawberry Meto-Morpho-ses!' she called as she transformed. 'Ribbon Strawberry Bell!' she cried summoning the pink weapon to her hands. 'I still don't understand why you want to attack me!' she shouted while avoiding various slashes. 'Because,' he said, slashing down on Ichigo again, 'I'm not gonna let you hurt him anymore!' Ichigo dodged again, leaping onto a tree, 'What on earth are you talking about, I don-,' started Ichigo, but she was cut of by another voice. 'Come on Kashi, don't bother the girl. You know Onii-Chan wouldn't like that,' said the voice. Ichigo turned to see another alien standing close to Kashi. Her long red hair hung long below her knees, but it probably was shorter than meets the eye seeing that she was only about Pudding's height. Maybe shorter. Her bright yellow eyes, but although she seemed to be defending her, the look of hatred mirrored Kashi's. 'Suika! I told you to stay at home!' the boy shouted. 'Please excuse my brother, he's a little stressed,' she said calmly, 'he didn't mean to harm you. Come on Kashi we're going home.' The other alien shook his head vigorously, 'Shut up Suika! I am not letting her go that easily, you've seen what she's done to Kisshu.' Ichigo stepped back, 'Wait, what's wrong with Kish,' she asked. 'None of your business,' said Kashi. The girl shook her head, 'Kashi, you know how angry Kish would be if he found out you were here, and I'll tell him you know' she repeated. 'Y-You wouldn't,' the boy stammered. The girl grinned.

'Humph,' mumbled Kashi, 'I'll get her soon, don't you worry.' And with that he transported away. Ichigo blinked and pondered this strange situation for a moment. 'Again,' interrupted the girl breaking Ichigo form her trance, 'I am sorry for my brother's behaviour, please don't take it to heart.' Ichigo cleared her throat, and stared back up at the girl. 'Um, it's okay, but do you mind telling me what's wrong with Kisshu.' The girl looked down at her feet sadly for a while before answering, 'Yes about that,' she said nervously, 'I need to ask for your help. My name is Suika and that boy you just met was called Kashi if he hadn't already mentioned. Obviously him and me are siblings and although we live alone, just the two of us. We have another sibling. I'm sure you've met him, slightly perverted, annoying, angry at times, reckless, at many a time blinded by love…' Ichigo gasped, 'K-Kisshu, your related to Kisshu?' The girl smiled, 'Yeh, anyway I'm guessing your Ichigo,' she continued, Ichigo nodded, 'Well, I need to ask. Please, please you have to come see Kisshu, you have to come with us back to our planet.'

MMC: Ooooh! A cliff-hanger!

Tommy: Omg I just remembered… I LOVE CLIFFHNAGERS!

MMC: Why are you so hyper today? (Sweat drop)

Tommy: Oh…My…Gosh…. It's a giant mushroom… MABYE IT'S FRIENDLY!

MMC: Y-You've been watching Avatar again haven't you.

Tommy: N-No…I have not!

MMC: Yes you have!

Tommy: No I have not!

MMC: Have too!

Tommy: Have not!

MMC: Have!

Tommy: Sit Boy!

MMC: That's not Avatar!

Tommy: So…(sweat drop)


	2. An Answer

Ichigo took a step back, 'Wait your not answering my question…what's wrong with him?' The girl sighed and bit her lip, 'He's not like normal, please you have to come. He's not eating, he won't go anywhere, he won't even talk to us.' Ichigo blinked again, 'b-but why? What's wrong with him, why won't he?' The girl clenched her fists and rose her head, 'Isn't it obvious? It's because of you.'

**Kish staggered trying to keep his balance. His face was covered in scratches and bruises and was much paler than usual. He groaned and grabbed onto some railings for support. 'I-Ichigo,' he stammered. He knew he had to get over her, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. 'Your just obsessed,' he murmured to himself trying to make his way back home.**

'What?' asked Ichigo, 'Me? But I haven't done anything, have I?' The female alien shook her head, 'No, I mean he just… we think it's because he hasn't seen you in so long. From what we can tell, he really likes, maybe even loves you and he won't do anything other than stay in his bedroom alone all day, thinking of you,' she stuttered, 'we told him, if he missed you so much, he should go see you…but…then he started talking about how you'd be happier with, someone called Aoyama, and he only wants you to be happy even if it means he's not. I know he doesn't want to b other you, but if he carries on like this…he might…'

**It was dark, and hard to make anything out. 'D-Dammit,' he murmured realising the bars to grab a hold of his stomach. He moaned again falling to the floor. His knees splashing into the muddy pavement. He let go of his abdomen and placed his hands on the floor, sinking his nails into the puddle of rainwater and dirt that surrounded him. Breathing in sharply, he held back a tear, 'Ichigo, m-my Ichigo, why can't I forget about you?' he whimpered before collapsing, his face submersed.**

'Please,' the girl begged.

This seemed slightly out of character, to how Ichigo had first imagined the girl. She had acted so calm, reaming a disturbing resemblance to Kish. Now she looked as if she was on the verge of tears, as she pleaded Ichigo, to go to her brother's side.

'H-how do I know this isn't a trick,' asked Ichigo cautiously. The girl looked up at her eyes, ready to spill tears, her cheeks red and flustered, 'P-please…' she said again. Ichigo frowned sympathetically, 'I guess if it's for- for Kish,' she answered finally, 'I guess I could, maybe…but Aoyama-kun…' Suika clenched her fists and Ichigo watched on as they turned from their original pale white colour to one of deep blue. 'A-Aoyama,' she growled, 'that's who Kish keeps talking about, isn't it…I don't know he is but, if he's the one who's caused Nii-chan so much pain, then I'll…'

'No,' interrupted Ichigo, 'Kisshu and Aoyama-kun there, there friends,' she lied. Suika looked up disbelievingly, 'So you're coming,' she asked, 'A-are you?' Ichigo bit her lip, 'Y-Yeh…'


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note: P.S. Just so you know about the names in Japanese:

Suika: Watermelon

Kashi: Pastry


	4. Where's the Soap?

She girl half smiled as she flew closer to Ichigo, 'Th-thankyou,' she said, holding onto Ichigo's hand, 'You ready?' she asked, 'Yeh,' responded Ichigo, smiling nervously. Suika nodded and transported them both back to their planet.

Kashi was already walking back; Kish should be home by now. How was he going to explain why Suika wasn't back yet, 'Damn it,' he murmured realising he probably should have taken his little sister with him. His footsteps echoed against the pavement and disrupted the eerie silence around him. He stopped briefly, he swear he had heard something. Shaking his head, he continued, but then he heard it again. A sort of moan, 'Oh no,' he said rounding the corner at a sudden rush. He guess was correct, there was Kisshu laying face first in the mud. 'Baka,' he murmured walking over and heaving him onto his shoulder for support. He started to float back, his younger brother's legs trailing slightly on the ground. 'He almost made it poor kid,' he said to himself entering their house. 'Hey, hey kid wake up,' he whispered to Kisshu as he laid the green haired alien on his bed. Kish grunted slightly, and then with the sudden intake of breath groaned louder. 'Ichigo,' Kashi heard him mutter as he turned into the pillow. He frowned disapprovingly, and walked out of the room, turning of the lights as he went.

'Huh, what the?' he asked as he entered their main room, 'What are you doing here?' His sister grinned holding up Ichigo's hand as if she were a trophy. 'She's come to see Kish,' she smiled, 'see all it needed was a couple of tears and we got her hook, line and sinker,' she giggled lowing Ichigo's hand to her waist. 'Whoa, whoa, you mean you were faking?' asked Ichigo raising an eyebrow. The girl laughed nervously, 'N-no of course not!' she replied quickly. 'You are sooo, Kish's sister,' said Ichigo sighing, 'Speaking of Kish, where is he?' They looked over to Kashi, 'Well he,' responded Kashi quietly, 'He's kinda out of commotion right now, but he heals fast so he should be up in an hour or so,' he frowned angrily at Ichigo, 'Is that thing gonna wait that long, or just abandon our brother again?' Ichigo folded her arms stubbornly, 'Of course, baka!' she growled. 'Anyway,' said Suika changing the subject, 'Wanna sit down, we'll make you something to eat, well actually Kashi will, I can't cook,' she smiled. 'I most certainly will not,' said Kashi indignantly turning his nose at the red head that was now sitting down in a rough leather sofa in the corner. 'Yes you certainly will,' said Suika through gritted teeth shooting her brother a dirty look. Kashi jumped back surprised, then returned his face to its usual sour canvas. He nodded roughly and went into the kitchen letting the two girls get settled.

'So,' said Suika when her brother had left the room, 'how do you know my Kisshu anyway?' Ichigo blushed and giggled nervously, 'Well you see, Kish and me, are relationship was,' Ichigo pondered her response before continuing, 'complicated…' Suika raised an eyebrow, 'Complicated,' she repeated intentionally over stressing the word. Ichigo nodded, 'Yeh, I guess, I mean, Kish and me were friends eventually,' she murmured, 'But at first…' she was cut off by Kashi re entering carrying a tray of a quite unappetising sludge. Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if it crawled of the plate and went home. 'Uh…' she said as she was handed a plate. Suika immediately dug in swallowing at an impressive rate. Kashi just sat and stared darkly at Ichigo, not even touching his plate. Ichigo to be polite took a bite, surprisingly it was really good. It tasted sort of like Spaghetti Bolognaise. She smiled as she copied Suika' seating habits, and she had her plate cleaned in a matter of seconds. 'It's really good,' said Ichigo after she had finished, still receiving nothing but a frown form Kashi. Suika grinned, 'Well you know my brother's great at cooking, makes a change really because me and Kisshu are terrible.' Ichigo giggled with Suika, 'Well, I have to say I'm terrible too, I once tried to make chocolates for…' she paused thinking over her sentence, 'my mum, and nobody even recognised it was edible.' Suika laughed standing up and clearing the plates, she stopped as she picked up the cutlery listing intently for second. 'Oh, seems like Kish is awake, having a shower I think,' she said. 'How, how could you hear that?' asked Ichigo cocking her head to the side confused. Suika too looked confused and then snickered as she realised what she meant, she tugged on her ear suggestively winking. Ichigo blushed also realising as Suika left. Kashi grunted and followed Suika out, not wanting to be alone with Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed. Suika seemed nice enough, she had it seemed most of Kish's good qualities, but Kashi was the opposite, he was almost everything she had despised about Kisshu. Cocky, annoying, stubborn, over confident. She rolled her eyes thinking over their first meeting. Anyway she looked at it, they were definitely related to Kish. She could hear shouting from the kitchen, they seemed to be fighting. Probably about her. A couple of seconds later and they re-entered. Kashi looked thoroughly beaten and Suika was grinning happily. 'Huh,' said Suika suddenly her ears pricking up quickly. 'Wait Kish,' Kashi stumbled obviously picking up the same sound, but it was too late. The bedroom door slid open and out walked Kisshu wearing nothing but a towel, which hung loosely around his waist only just covering enough. 'Hey Kashi, where's the soap, I can't find it any…' he cut himself off looking around the room and catching Ichigo from the corner of his eye, 'I-Ichigo,' he stammered eyes widening. 'Kish?' asked Ichigo turning a shade of red you could not describe. His mouth hung open as he realised his situation. His wet hair was hanging untied by his shoulders, his chest was gleaming at the same time revealing many cuts and bruises, his towel was slipping slowly from his hips and he had to grab onto it quickly to stop it from falling down, he too then turned a similar shade of red.

Ichigo's heart was beating increasingly fast and she feels the heat form her cheeks emerging as a blush. 'I, I…' she stammered before two cat ears popped above rfrom her head, along with a tail.


	5. A Place in Her Life

To say the silence between them was awkward would be an understatement. In fact the atmosphere was only broken, or shattered, by the ear-piercing scream realised by Suika as she ran towards her brother and slammed the door in his face. She regretted this after however, as it seemed she had misjudged the distance of Kisshu's face, and a loud moan was heard from the next room, then a thump. 'Oh, oh dear,' she murmured, placing a hand to her mouth in surprise. 'T-that hurt, dammit!' yelled a slightly hysterical voice. Kashi nodded at Suika and she quickly slid threw the door, trying not to reveal her half naked brother to prying eyes. A couple of minutes later and Ichigo could hear yelling from the two siblings, 'you brought her here! Why! Didn't I tell you not to interfere!' a male voice shouted, 'Well, I'm sorry, but I thought maybe if you saw her you would stop being such a baka!' shouted an equally as loud but slightly higher pitched voice. 'Well, you better get changed because I'm bringing that human in, in a minute and whether she sees you in your current state for a second time, is up to you, I don't care!' Suika continued, 'N-Nani!' exclaimed Kisshu, 'Don't you dare bring her in till I'm changed, can't I just out later, or better yet can you just send her back home!'

Ichigo winced slightly hearing these words, she had kind of hoped for a friendly reception, but it seemed Kish really didn't want her here.

Kashi noticed her expression, and snickered cruelly, grinning in her direction. 'How's it feel to be on the receiving end?' he asked harshly. 'Shut up Kashi!' screamed Suika from the other room, 'Right! Kisshu get changed! Kashi be nicer! Ichigo sit down! And everyone be happy or else!' she screeched before storming out of the bedroom and slamming the door again, this time missing Kish, but only narrowly.

Ichigo was stunned, and out of pure fear for her life, sat down. Kashi bit his lip and sat too. 'Ahem,' said Suika, 'Anyway, who wants a drink, I don't know about you lot but I'm thirsty,' she continued in a surprisingly cheerful tone. The two of them nodded simultaneously and expression of fear still pasted onto their faces. Suika nodded back and left the room briefly before bringing out a new tray, with three interesting looking drinks balancing precariously on top. 'Drink up everybody,' she smiled sweetly resting the tray down on the table. Ichigo smiled back nervously and picked up a glass. She took a sip, and again the unfamiliar, unappetising liquor was unusually good. 'Sorry about my brother,' said Suika, settling into a chair and taking a sip of her own drink, 'He's so stubborn, but he didn't really mean what he said.' Ichigo nodded and smiled sympathetically before returning to her drink.

The atmosphere was unsettling. Kashi was, as usual, giving the cold shoulder to everyone, but now even Suika was quiet. She did try to raise a conversation or two, but Kashi made it obvious that no conversation she started was to go anywhere. There was a good twenty minutes of silence, before anyone said a word. 'I'll be one second,' said Suika finally, then rising from her chair and walking towards the bedroom. 'Kish, are you changed?' she asked calmly knocking on his door. No answer. None that Ichigo could hear anyway. Suika frowned and drew the door back slightly. 'Are you coming out or not?' she asked annoyed. Still no answer. 'Well, fine, you be like that then!' she growled. Ichigo looked up hopefully, but Suika shook her head and sat down again. 'He's so stubborn,' she said through gritted teeth. Ichigo frowned, 'Can, can I talk to him?' she asked quietly. Suika looked Ichigo up and down, 'I guess, but please don't let anything he say bother you; he's just going threw a hard phase at the moment. Ichigo nodded and walked towards the bedroom. She looked back once for support, and then opened the door and slid in, closing it firmly behind her.

'Sa,' said Suika to Kashi, 'We're not eavesdropping on there conversation, let's go outside.' Kashi made no attempt to argue and followed his sister out.

'K-Kisshu?' asked Ichigo nervously, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lighting in his room. It was dark, but she could make out a certain Emerald haired alien sitting on the edge of his bed, this time fully clothed. 'Ichigo you can go, I don't need your help, whatever my siblings told you,' said Kisshu bluntly digging his fingers into the bed sheets. Ichigo shook the comment and walked closer, 'you're lot alike, you and your siblings, you know,' she smiled walking closer still. Kish shrugged his shoulders, 'What of it?' he asked coldly. Ichigo frowned, and reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jolted out of the way. 'Please Kish,' said Ichigo her voice quiet, 'Please speak to me.' She stumbled over to his bedside and tried to look him in the eyes but he looked away sharply. 'Kisshu, talk to me, please,' she murmured holding out a hand shakily to his cheek. As her hand momentarily touched his cheek she felt his wet skin, which had obviously just been stained with tears. He quickly pulled his face away from her touch and stood up, 'Why don't you just go home, it's obvious you don't want to be here, so why don't you just leave?' he muttered. Ichigo could here his voice crack as he spoke; he was holding back his tears. 'Dammit, Kisshu, of course I want to be here, I came here to see you,' exclaimed Ichigo, 'You didn't even say goodbye after that last battle, I didn't even know you were alive!' Kisshu shuddered and his fists began to shake. 'Goddammit Kisshu, don't be like this when I haven't seen you in so long!' she shouted, 'Do you know how worried I was when your siblings told me you were in trouble! And now you won't even tell me what's wrong!' She staggered forward avoiding the various articles of clothing spread around the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Kisshu. He didn't turn around, but Ichigo could feel him quaking. 'I-Ichigo…' he murmured, 'G-Get off of me!' he shouted throwing her against the floor. 'I have no place in your life anymore, and, you…you h-have no place in mine,' he said coldly before exiting threw the window. 'K-Kisshu?' Ichigo muttered shocked.


	6. The Truth

MMS: Hi! You may have realised, that we've deleted the previous chapter because we accidentally added the wrong chapter, well…Tommy did….

Tommy: Hey! Goes into corner and sulks

MMS: Anyway, we hope you this chapter equally and if there is a huge uproar at why we deleted the last one, we will change it back…but this is easier to write from.

Tommy: Of course I won't be able to touch the computer, 'cos I'm a…_liability. _ Sulks even harder

MMS: How old are you anyway?

Tommy: 13….

MMS: You don't act like it.

Tommy: I do to!!!!!!!!! Ahhh I hate you! You're not my friend anymore! You dumb-dumb head! Bursts into tears and has a tantrum

MMS: Sweat drop Okay, start…

Ichigo bit her lip to stop her self from crying and stood up slowly. Making her way to the door, she tried to block out the images of Kish still left in her brain. 'Suika!' she called stumbling into the main room.

'Sounds like Ichigo,' said Kashi. Suika nodded and they stepped back into the main room.

Ichigo clenched her fist and bowed her head, to hide her expression. However her voice gave her away, as she whispered so quietly, it was hard for even Suika or Kish to hear. Suika opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as a second thought. 'So you wanna go home?' asked Kashi seriously. Ichigo nodded quickly, still not raising her head. Kashi nodded and walked closer, then gripping her hand tightly. 'Matte!' exclaimed Suika grabbing Kashi's hand before he had time to teleport. She whispered something in Kashi's ears. At first Kashi seemed to disagree, then Suika continued and Kashi suddenly turned a shade of light pink before mumbling some words of agreement. He let go of Ichigo's hand and stepped backwards, 'Sorry Ichigo,' said Suika indignantly, 'But your not going home just yet. We have some unfinished business first, but we will look after you until then, and we promise to return you to your parents in a week.'

Ichigo said nothing for a while then, 'Very well, were do I sleep,' she asked not seeing the point of arguing with her only means of going home. The two aliens were surprised but nonetheless, Kashi led Ichigo through Kisshu's room and into the room next door. 'Do you want some food?' he asked blankly. Ichigo shook her head and kicked of her shoes. 'Fine,' replied Kashi turning and leaving the bedroom. It was a small room. Only with room for a bed and an old wooden wardrobe confined in the corner. Ichigo's mind was blank, as she was trying desperately to block all memories of her recent meeting with a certain amber-eyed alien.

She sniffed as she laid down in the ready made bed and pulled she sheets so they were covering her head. Kisshu, where are you? She thought as she drifted off.

It was late and Kisshu still hadn't returned home. Suika and Kashi were getting worried. 'Baka,' stuttered Kashi under his breath, 'I knew we shouldn't have brought that human here, she only made Kisshu feel worse and now he's angry at us too.' He took a sip from his drink. Suika hadn't said anything. For a minute they lost themselves in thought, until the sound of an opening window woke them form their trance, 'that's gotta be him,' said Kashi, standing from his chair and walking to Kish's room. But Suika beat him too it, 'Kish!' she shouted entering without a second thought. However it wasn't Kish. It was Pai. 'P-Pai-san?' stuttered Suika, taking a step back in surprise, 'You-your not Kish?' Pai raised an eyebrow, 'Well, Yeh…' said Pai bluntly. 'Why are you here?' asked Kashi, using an equal amount of emotion. 'I was looking for Kisshu, I saw him a while ago walking aimlessly outside, so I thought I check if he'd come back yet, but,' answered Pai, directing his eyes to the empty bed, 'Do you know why he's acting the way, I mean since we left earth he's been a bit…you know, but this evening he looked, well worse than usual.' Suika shuffled uncomfortably.

'Well…he always used to mutter about some Mew Mew girl, you know that,' Pai nodded at Suika, 'So, we decided, maybe we should bring her here and needless to say, Kish didn't react very well, in fact he wouldn't even speak to her. And we still don't know his connection with this human anyway…' Pai winced. 'You brought her here, damn,' he cursed under his breath. 'So you know what happened?' asked Kashi cutting in. Pai nodded, 'Yeh, pretty much.' For a while, there was silence, then, 'So are you going to tell us?' asked Kashi stepping forward. 'Can I trust you not to tell Kisshu?' he asked, the other aliens nodded meaningfully.

'Alright, I'll tell you.'


	7. Hey

Suika looked at Pai hopefully, wondering if he would really tell her everything. She had waited so long to know the truth about her brother. For ages, when he was away at Earth, he would contact her telling her all about what he was doing. All the fun he was having, all the cute girls he had met (one in particular) and how annoying Pai and Tart had been throughout their journey. She smiled inwardly, thinking of all the hyper active messages he had left her over video phone, nearly all involving; at least once the pink haired mew, that was now sleeping in there spare bedroom. 

'Are you going to tell us are not?' asked Kashi impatiently. He wasn't going to say, but secretly, he also wanted to know. His brother had always been very strong. He and his siblings had always been top of the class at school. Of course, he was no longer in school, and his brother had dropped out to join the army. No one had really minded about Kish's decision; he had good enough grades and could easily be admitted. Besides they had to get someone younger to look after the trainees, like Tart. 

But now…His brother; his only brother, was in so much pain and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't really be so in love with that girl, that _human…_that he would ruin his life, just like that. 

Pai sighed bringing both of the aliens in front of him, down to earth; so to speak. 

'Kish, he…' he started before he was cut of by a jumble of shouting from outside, 'what the,' he continued turning to face the window. 

However, the street outside remained clam an unmoving as before and the shouts faded away. 

'Carry on,' said Kashi, ignoring the shouts, he guessed were just two local kids getting into a fight; but Pai wasn't so sure, and neither was Suika. She looked over to Pai and nodded. He nodded back and the two of them hovered over and out of the window. Kashi growled, annoyed at being abandoned before he too ascended form the room. 

The three aliens floated around the streets as silently as possible. As they rounded the corner of a large building to the right, they started to hear a quiet moaning coming from an alleyway. They quickened there pace, moving swifter down the darkened corners. They further approached the sound and then… Suika gasped. 

'K-Kish…' she murmured. There laying face down against the pavement was indeed her brother, but that was not why she was shocked. In fact it was the tall figure next to him, she was surprised by. He was definitely one of them, but had his sword risen to Kisshu's throat. His long radiant blonde hair shone out in the pitch-black darkness surrounding them and his large blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. He grinned menacingly at them, 'Hey.' 


	8. You Didn't Die For Me!

'Who- who are you?' asked Kashi looking the blonde haired alien up and down. He smiled, 

'Just an acquaintance,' he said calmly. Pai frowned,

'I know who you are…' he growled, 'Step away from Kish, what are you doing here you bastard!' He stepped forward and touched Kish's arm, to see if he was unconscious or not. 

'Get Ichigo out of here,' he heard the emerald hair alien murmur under his voice, 'please,' he begged. Pai blinked and slowly raised his head to see that same alien laughing. 

'I told him not to come near my girlfriend again, but then I see them together threw the window,' he snickered darkly and bared his teeth at the almost unconscious Kish below him, 'I did warn him.' Suika shook her head fiercely, suddenly interrupting the pair, 

'How, how could you? Don't you know this is the boy that set you and our people free, what did he ever do to you!' she exclaimed holding back tears as she rushed to her brother's side. 'Kisshu…Kish,' she stammered. 

'Weakling,' muttered Kashi. 

'Shut Up!' screeched Suika clenching onto her brother's shirt.

'I will not shut up! Why should I?' Kashi retorted angrily, 'Idiot, couldn't even kill from some random bastard like this?'

The two were cut off by a chuckle from the attacking alien, 'Oh please, like I even had to fight this scum, he wouldn't touch me, he wouldn't dare touch me!' he interrupted crudely, 'Not if he wanted to be hated by Ichigo forever!' Suika raised her head and wiped away her tears sharply,

'How- how do you know Ichigo?' she asked. The boy smiled, 

'Why, she's my girlfriend,' he grinned, 'the name is…well you can call me the Blue Knight.'

'Why'd you do this to him, he didn't do anything with Ichigo, she told us so,' continued Suika, 'Why don't you just leave!' she cried sobbing into her brother's chest. He moaned slightly and turned his head. 

There was blood seeping from his abdomen, it seemed the Blue Knight, had already caused a lot of damage. His eyes were shut, but he was still breathing. 

'Yes,' said a voice coldly form nearby, 'Why don't you just leave.' 

Excluding Kisshu all four aliens turned to see the silhouette of the young Helen, who had started all this. Ichigo scowled at the blue alien. 'How could you, Aoyama, how could you, what did Kish do?' she asked hurt. 

'He tried to take you away from me!' the blue knight growled at the red head unsurprised by her appearance, 'Ichigo, he was trying to break us apart, like he's always done!' Ichigo shook her head vigorously, 'No, all he wanted was for me to be happy, and even so he wouldn't need to try and woo me just to pull us apart, your doing a pretty good job of that yourself!' she screamed, 'Your always looking at other girls, you never talk to me, your over jealous and when I'm with I feel so…' she trailed off shaking. 

The blue knight frowned and clenched his fists, 'so, so you like him now! Is that it,' he fumed, 'How dare you! You little slut!' He lunged at her and held her forcefully by the wrist, 'I'll teach you not to go against me!' he shouted, 'Unlike your little boyfriend here, I'll have no trouble putting an end to you! After all I've done for you! Died for you!' 

'You didn't die for me!' screamed Ichigo, 'Kish died for me; you died for your precious earth! You couldn't have cared less what happened to me, when I died you showed no feelings of regret at all, I know!' 

'Shut up!' he yelled furiously knocking her too the ground with the sheath of his sword. He bent down beside her and held her up by the ruff of her collar, 'Now, since there's no way I can possibly make sure, you don't go see that thing again, I'll just have to kill you now! Goodbye Ichigo!' he yelled as he rose his sword; a look of pure hatred glued to his face. 

Kashi froze.

'No, Ichigo!' yelled Suika.

'Stop!' yelled a small voice from behind the two, the familiarity pausing Aoyama momentarily, 'Please, please don't hurt her,' stuttered Kish lifting his head to gaze at the murderous half-alien, 'Please, you know as well as I do, there is a way you can make sure she never sees me again, please just don't hurt her, I'll do anything,' he begged. 

Aoyama's face twisted into a terrible grin, 'I was hoping you'd say that,' he murmured dropping Ichigo to the floor and, she whimpered as she hit the floor, before getting up slowly. Aoyama, moved closer to Kish. Kashi and Suika tried to stop him, but he trust them both away with one arm, sending them hurtling against a wall. Kish didn't move, until the Blue Knight pulled him up by the hair. He groaned and breathed in sharply. Aoyama held his sword against Kish's neck, sending a shudder threw his spine. Kish's breathing was jagged and uneven but he still managed to speak, 'Get it over with,' he mumbled. 

'Kish,' whispered Ichigo dazed. She had figured he hated her. I mean, hadn't it been him who had said she had; 'No place in his life,' she thought silently to herself. She had to help him. 

Aoyama smiled and nodded agreeing. 'As you wish,' he sniggered before thrusting the blade into Kish's chest. Kish cried out in pain, but bit his tongue to silence himself. 

'Kisshu!' screamed Ichigo as she ran towards the two of them. Aoyama tried to hold her back but she had grabbed one of Kish's swords that was laying on the ground as she had ran and now thrust it into Aoyama's arm, trying to do as little damage as possible still managing to make him release Kish. Luckily it worked. The Blue Knight dropped Kisshu and staggered back, cradling his arm. 

'Kish, Kish…Kisshu?' croaked Ichigo shaking Kish's arm gently. He stirred slightly, moaning and twisting uncomfortably. 'Not again,' whispered Ichigo staring down at the alien wide eyed. 

'I'll be back soon,' said Aoyama suddenly vanishing, but Ichigo wasn't listening. Kashi and Suika stirred and moved to join her, kneeling by their fallen brother. 

'Is he…' stuttered Kashi, for the first time showing some sign of genuine emotion for his brother. Ichigo shook her head, and sighed, 

'He's breathing, but I- I don't know how long he can…' she started but she was cut off by a voice beside her. Pai had reappeared. 

'Is he alright?' he asked. 

'Where have you been?' asked Suika threatingly.

'Getting help,' answered Pai immediately, and then moving away to reveal two other aliens dressed in white robes. 

'This the kid?' asked one of them. Pai nodded and the two aliens walked over to Kish. 

'Um, madam, we need to get at the boy to help him?' the other said directing his attention to Ichigo who was now holding Kisshu in her arms. Slowly and Reluctantly Ichigo let them take the unconscious alien from her. 

'Put him on the stretcher,' said the man holding Kisshu. The other did as he was told raising the shaken boy to a white stretcher. The two men held either end of the stretcher and before they went handed a piece of paper to Pai, 

'Here,' one said, 'in case his friends or the girl want to see him.' With that the two of them set of. 

Pai opened up the paper and nodded to himself. 'Come on,' he said to Suika and Kashi. The two other aliens stood up and gathered round the paper. They nodded together and Suika and Pai teleported of leaving just Kashi and Ichigo. 

'Come on,' said Kashi kneeling by Ichigo and offering his hand, 'We can go wait for him at the hospital.' 


	9. There All I Have Left

Ichigo fiddled with her dress nervously

Ichigo fiddled with her dress nervously.

'Are you alright?' asked Suika who looked equally as anxious. Ichigo forced a smiled and nodded,

'Yeh, I'm ok,' she croaked keeping back the tears that threatened to spill. Suika faked a smiled back and then went back to staring aimlessly out of the window.

Only one person had been allowed in the operating room with Kisshu, and although Ichigo had desperately wanted to be there with him, she knew it should be one of his siblings. Surprisingly however, it turned out to be Kashi who went. The two siblings had talked outside the room for a couple of moments, and when they came back, neither said a word. Kashi just headed straight to the large white door that led to Kish and he hadn't come out since.

It had probably been a couple of hours now. Ichigo sighed.

'S-Suika…' she murmured breaking the silence. Suika's head shot around instantly, it seemed she had wanted something to break the ice.

'Suika, that boy who came, have you ever seen him before?' she asked. Suika opened her mouth to speak, but then simply shook her head. Ichigo nodded.

'Ichigo?' said Suika a few minutes later. The conversation really was going slowly. 'Ichigo, how do you and Kish know each other?' she asked quickly. Ichigo didn't say anything, just sat there looking at the floor.

'Ichigo, please…tell me….'

Ichigo sighed, 'we're just friends, I guess,' started Ichigo, trailing off slightly.

'And…'

'And, that's it.'

'Ichigo, I'm not an idiot. Besides, don't you think I already know how he feels about you? He wasn't exactly subtle was he? He sent me a message nearly everyday, and I can't think of one where he didn't mention you, and how much he…adored you…loved you.'

Ichigo bit her lip. So she did know.

'I want to know why, why you two seem so…I mean…Kish seems to really love you, and you seem to like him. Not love him, but maybe like him,' continued Suika trailing her foot on the floor, 'but now, Kish doesn't even seem to like you. Only a month after he left earth, and suddenly he wouldn't talk about you anymore. He wouldn't _talk _at all!' she exclaimed, her expression fading away to a look of hatred.

'I lied,' stuttered Ichigo before she even knew what she was saying. She couldn't take it anymore, lying to her, 'When I told you Aoyama-kun and Kisshu were friends, I just didn't want you to harm him.'

'I know.'

'W-What?' asked Ichigo alarmed.

'Did you really think Kisshu left your little boyfriend out of the picture?'

To tell the truth, Ichigo had really hoped that was the case. She really had. But she decided to go on.

'Then why didn't you say anything?'

Suika shrugged her shoulders; 'Listen Ichigo all I really want to know is who was tat guy in the blue who was hurting my brother?'

Ichigo froze.

'What, what do you mean?' she asked cautiously.

'Ichigo who was he?'

Ichigo said nothing.

'Tell me!'

'I don't know…'

'Don't lie to me!'

Ichigo briefly considered just keeping quiet, see if Suika would give up. But, then again, if she was anything like her brother (which she knew she was) she wouldn't give up so easily. As Ichigo mentally debated to herself, Suika was growing more and more impatient.

'Ichigo!' she exclaimed, bringing Ichigo out of her thoughts.

'The blue night?' she stammered quietly.

'Yes.'

'He was, Ao-Aoy-,'

'Aoyama,' growled Suika finishing Ichigo's sentence.

'Suika please, you've gotta believe, he never acts this way usually; I swear he doesn't you've gotta believe me!' spluttered Ichigo watching on as Suika grew angrier and angrier.

'Shut up!' she screamed, 'Kashi was right! You humans are the same! You only want to hurt us! You don't care about anyone but yourselves!'

'No! No, that's not true,' Ichigo stepped in desperately. Suika was shaking, and crying.

'I hate you! My brother is going to die! And it's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you!' repeated Suika hysterically.

Ichigo felt sick. Watching this tiny girl, no larger than Pudding or Tart, falling to her knees and sobbing.

Suika brought her fists sharply against the floor. 'My brother's are all I have now.'

Just then the large white door opened. It felt like forever, until someone finally emerged form the operating room.

'Ladies...'

It was one of the doctors.

'Will you please come in.'


	10. Is Ichigo Okay?

The doctor took no notice of the young girl breaking down on the floor and gestured for the two of them to enter

The doctor took no notice of the young girl breaking down on the floor and gestured for the two of them to enter. Ichigo looked down on Suika and held out her hand as a peace sign. Suika growled at her and scrambled to her feet, 'Get away from me,' she croaked, wiping away her remaining tears and staggering over to the operating room.

Ichigo followed her in hesitantly.

Kisshu was lying in bed, covered in blood and sweat. His emerald hair was sticking out in odd directions and looked lopsided from were the Blue Knight had sliced some off. Blood leaked from his mouth, down his neck and he was covered in bandages.

Despite that, he was breathing noticeably fast, and even though this probably wasn't a good sign of health; at least they knew he was alive, just about.

Ichigo felt tears rush to her eyes. At least he was alive, but she couldn't help thinking of who had caused this….

Masaya, her Masaya… In all that time they had been together, he had been so perfect. Why had he changed now? There was no reasonable explanation for it. But she had to shake of these thoughts. The one who needed her right now was Kish. He had told her to run, he had sacrificed himself for her again. Yes, it was him who really needed her right now.

'He's still unstable,' cut in one of the doctors, 'However he should be okay.'

Suika nodded and even under her long hair, which was covering her face, trying to hide the fact she had been crying, Ichigo was sure she could make out a smile of relief. The room was quiet for a moment, until Ichigo heard a sudden sniffing noise from Kish's beside.

'Kashi?' asked Suika cautiously not looking up.

She must have known, but Ichigo could see.

One single tear slid slowly down Kashi's cheek.

Ichigo was surprised. She didn't think she should have been, seeing as he was Kisshu's brother and all, but…he didn't seem to even like his Kisshu very much. Or maybe he just didn't like the fact Kish was in love with a human, in love with a mew…

In love with her.

'Nonetheless,' the doctor continued, 'It would be helpful if one of you stayed here to talk to him, to help him focus.'

Kashi stood up and went to leave, Ichigo followed. There wasn't really much question of who was going to stay and Ichigo already felt unwelcome, she would feel more relaxed if she went home. Even so, she wished she could talk to Kish for a bit.

Suika said nothing to her as she walked past, but the icy cold reception she was given along with Suika's attitude was horrible.

'Do you happen to know anyone called, Ichigo?' asked the doctor before they left.

Ichigo stopped, 'That would be me,' she said slowly without turning around. Her eyes locked on the doorknob.

'Well I would suggest she be the one to stay,' the doctor replied.

'Why?' asked Ichigo still not moving.

'Why?' asked the doctor confused, 'Well, because during the operation he wouldn't stop asking us the same question…'

'And what was that?'

'Is Ichigo okay?'

_Is Ichigo okay?_

Ichigo whimpered despite her attempts not too. Her hand quaked against the metal doorknob making the door creak a little.

'Well then,' stammered Suika coldly, 'I guess we should leave you too it.' And with that she stormed out of the room, dragging her brother with her.

'Su-Suika…' stuttered Ichigo belatedly, but decided to dismiss. For once, she wasn't going to run after her. She needed time alone.

'So if you just sit near him, and keep talking to him, that would be great.'

She didn't really need telling, she had done this before with Aoyama. But that time Kisshu had hurt him and this time he had hurt Kish. Ironic. But she had to stop thinking of Aoyama now. Kish was her friend and he needed her. So she went and sat down in the seat where Kashi had previously been sitting,

'I'll be right in the other room if you need anything,' smiled the doctor sympathetically.

Ichigo nodded and pulled her stool closer to Kish's bed as the doctor left.

'Kish,' she whispered holding back the break in her voice, 'Hi Kish.'

Kisshu didn't move except for the constant sharp intakes of breath he was taking.

'Kish, I wanted to…to thank you.'


	11. Don't Leave Me

Ichigo nodded and pulled her stool closer to Kish's bed as the doctor left

Ichigo nodded and pulled her stool closer to Kish's bed as the doctor left.

'Kish,' she whispered holding back the break in her voice, 'Hi Kish.'

Kisshu didn't move except for the constant sharp intakes of breath he was taking.

'Kish, I wanted to…to thank you.'

'I mean thank you isn't, it's not…' Ichigo sighed, 'I wish I could tell you how much you, you mean to me. Your my friend Kish, I care about you. It broke my heart when you told me you didn't want me to see you again, I just…' she paused as she felt her throat tighten. It was hard to speak. 'You protected me though, when I was in trouble, you put yourself in harm way too...too…' it was no use. She just couldn't get the words out. Her tears choked up in her eyes.

'Kish, I…' she stammered her voice breaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, 'I…' she murmured looking down on the pained expression on his face, 'Don't leave me,' she croaked sinking her hands into the bed sheets and resting her head down on the mattress.

'I-Ichigo,' Kish murmured. Ichigo looked up, his eyes were squeezed shut, he looked in pain, 'Run- run away, Ichigo please…' he whimpered, the pace of his breathing quickening.

'Kish,' she whispered touching his cheek lightly.

'Ichigo please,' he pleaded still asleep, 'please, run…'

Ichigo gripped onto dress, sinking her nails into the fabric.

'Kish, please, it's okay I'm here…'

'No, Ichigo, I…Ichigo, you have to go back to…to the…the blue knight.'

Ichigo shook her head violently, 'No, Kisshu please don't. I'm here now, I won't go, I promise, don't do this to me. Not again. Don't leave me again.'

She could see Kish was crying. It was horrible. She felt sick. His whole body stained with blood and sweat and tears. He kept squirming under the sheets uncomfortably.

'Ichigo!' he yelled turning in his sheets, 'Run!'

He was hysterical. She had to calm him down.

'Come on Kisshu, I'm right here, everything's alright now.'

'I-Ichigo…' he choked beginning to relax slightly as she reached over and held his hand. She felt him grip back, 'I…love you…so much; please you have to return to the, the blue knight. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

Ichigo froze as he lifted a hand subconsciously to her cheek, 'I love you Kitten…Ichigo, I love you.'

Finally he lowered his hand drifting off slowly again, his breathing returning slowly back to normal.

Ichigo sighed and wearily placed her head back down on the pillow. It would be a while until Kish woke up again, she wished he was awake now, but she knew he needed the rest so, 'I promise I won't leave, not just yet…' she whispered into his ear before closing her eyes and gripping his hand in his hers.


	12. Mistake

MMC: HAHAHAHA! Yes I know it's mean to do a filler when I left you guys on a cliff-hanger, but please read 'cos this had some vital information.

Tommy: Yes read please! And I will give you a virtual cookie! Yay me!

'_**Come on Kish, be reasonable…' **_

'_**No! I'm going to earth, I'm going to get this planet for our people, I'm going to save us, and you're not going to stop me!'**_

'_**But you're so young, and I don't want you too…'**_

'_**I told you, I've already made up my mind; don't tell Suika, she'll get upset.'**_

'_**I make no promises, I mean come on, and just think about it…what if you get hurt?'**_

'_**I won't get hurt; no human's going to hurt me! Now will you stop bugging me, I'm gonna be late, I'll write, I promise, okay.'**_

Those where the last words, Kisshu had ever said to him before he boarded that ship.

Kashi leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

Kish was so stubborn and reckless. He still was, and it had gotten him hurt, again.

He was just like his father.

'_**Deep Blue-sama, I'm sorry please forgive me. I meant no harm, I'll forget her, I will.'**_

'_**Shut up! Your weakling, if you never felt anything for her! Explain that! Go on! What's your excuse! If you really felt nothing for her, you wouldn't have let that thing live! Get out of my sight!'**_

'_**Deep Blue-sama, please don't hurt her! Please! She's just a child!'**_

'_**I won't kill her; she may be of use to me, but you! You! You can rot in hell for all I care!'**_

'_**But my children! What about my children!'**_

'_**The eldest is big enough to look after his siblings; you didn't do them any use! Now! Guards! Take this thing away, it's a death sentence, see Sufure! This is what you get! Take him away! Now!'**_

Kashi shivered, it was his fault after all. Deep Blue. He was the reason, he had been so anxious about Kish going to earth. Deep Blue must have been wary of letting him join too, not that he would care if Kish received the same fate as his father. Even if he was a prodigy.

__

'_**My my, how young is that child, that's amazing he's so skilled at that age! Just like his mother and father.'**_

_**Kashi listened on as the two woman standing near him, commented on his younger brother's fighting skills.**_

'_**Like his brother as well, they make quite a pare!'**_

_**Kashi smirked proudly. **_

'_**Too bad, there's a runt in the family…'**_

_**Kashi's face dropped. **_

'_**Yes, that girl. Terrible, just terrible. Her father sure did make a terrible mistake.' **_

Kashi always thought he had it rough himself when he was younger. So much was always expected of him, with his unique skills and he couldn't ever relax. Kish had it hard too, trying to compete with Kashi. But looking back, Suika had it hardest by far. She was the runt. And for no particular reason, she was smart, a great fighter, and a prodigy like the rest of her family. It was just her father's one mistake, which caused her life to be a living hell.

He looked over to where his sister was sitting now. Huddled up in the corner, resisting the urge to cry. It was horrible, seeing her like this. All over Kisshu.

Kisshu.

How was he doing, thought Kashi silently to himself.

He hadn't been out of the operating room yet. Neither had Ichigo.

God, he hoped Ichigo hadn't noticed him crying, she probably had, but there was always denial.

They really had been in there for a long time. Maybe he would go check on them.

Kashi slid slowly from his chair and past his sister, who ignored him, and wandered up to the operation room door.

As quietly as possible, he edged two sharp fingers threw the small crack in between the two sides and slid the door open. Just slightly, only enough to see half of Kish's bed, with Ichigo sitting next to him. What was she doing? She was holding his hand, she looked upset. Kisshu was muttering something and Ichigo was talking back quietly.

'Kish, it's okay, I'm here, I won't leave; I promise,' he heard her sob. She was crying as well.

He watched as the human girl, who he had hated so much for causing his brother pain, ran a hand gently threw his hair as more tears fell from her large hazel eyes.

She was comforting her.

'It's okay Kish, It's okay…' she soothed.

Maybe this human wasn't so bad after all.

No, No! Now he was thinking like Kisshu, like Suika, like his father.

Kashi mentally kicked himself.

Damn, he would not end up like them. Never.

He sighed again, as he retreated back to his seat, and tried desperately not to think about his family.


	13. Melodramatic

Ichigo awoke to a faint groan

Ichigo awoke to a faint groan.

'Kisshu?' she asked looking up.

'Can't breath…' stammered Kisshu blinking an eye open. Ichigo quickly jumped of the emerald alien chest and moved her chair back to give him some room. Kish sat up slightly, wincing as he did so.

'Ichigo?' he whispered, 'Ichigo, Ichigo!' he panicked flinging his head around anxiously, he wasn't quite awake yet.

'It's okay Kish, it's okay I'm here…' soothed Ichigo bringing a hand to his forehead to turn him to face her and moving the sweaty bangs of hair that hung from his face behind his ears.

'Ichigo, are you…are you okay? Are you hurt?' Kish stumbled holding her hands in his.

'I'm fine Kish, I'm fine,' Ichigo whispered smiling. Kish looked into her eyes, loosing himself momentarily before,

'Oh…oh thank god,' he sighed collapsing onto his pillows.

He winced.

'Kisshu.'

'Yes?'

'You really scared me last night.'

'Why?'

Ichigo shivered thinking back to night before. 'I thought you were…going to die,' whispered Ichigo barley audible.

'I-Ichigo…' muttered Kisshu raising his head.

'Kisshu…' whimpered Ichigo, 'Kisshu!' she sobbed latching on to his chest.

Kisshu's eyes widened in surprise. He bit his lip.

'Ichigo,' he murmured, closing his own eyes, wrapping his arms around the redhead and holding her tight.

'Kisshu,' a voice interrupted, 'Your awake?'

Kish turned around to see whom the voice belonged too, but Ichigo already knew so she just pulled on tighter to Kish's shirt.

'Suika?'

'Kisshu what are you doing?' asked Suika.

'What do you mean?' asked Kish confused holding Ichigo a little closer, as if he was trying to protect her.

'Why are you…never mind,' shrugged Suika, 'we're going home now, come on.'

Kisshu paused, then nodded. 'Yeh sure, come on Ichigo.'

'Kish,' said Ichigo still not looking up, 'Will you teleport me home.'

Kisshu opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He averted his eyes form her and nodded hesitantly.

'O-Ok.'

Ichigo waited for a moment, and when nothing happened she finally lifted her head.

'Why are you?' she asked confused.

'Stop being so melodramatic,' answered Kashi coldly keeping a grip firmly on Kish's raised hand.


	14. She Would Have Hated Him

MMC: WOOHOOO! Cherry is back! OMG ITWAS SNOWING!

Tommy: Yeh i know!

MMC: I love snow!

Tommy: I can't beleive it's spring...

MMC: sweatdrop heh, yeah.

Tommy: In answer to some questions-

MMC: The word melodramtic means overly dramtic for no reason.

Tommy: Second Question-

MMC: When Ichigo wanted to go home, she ment her home (sorry if that was unclear (i know the last chapter confused a,lot of poeple))

Tommy: P.S. Snow is really rare where we live (long live england!), so if we seem overly excited don't be mean...sniff

MMC: Tommy caught her boyfriends cold...heh...

Tommy: Disclaimer! Mew Mew Cherry owns nothing. And she says she's sorry this ffc is so angesty, everythings depressing her at the moment.

MMC: Pulls out black rimmed glasses and black clothes I'm just so emo...

Tommy: 'Kay bye!

MMC: Changes back to normal Starto!

* * *

'Kashi…what are you doing?' started Ichigo looking up towards him

'I'm preventing Kisshu from teleporting you,' he stated, 'for goodness sakes, will you think before you try something so stupid,' he growled averting his attention to Kish.

'What do you mean?' asked Kisshu, genially confused.

'Obviously you're still dazed from your wounds, and Ichigo is probably tired from staying awake all night, to keep an eye on you, but seriously you must be able to see what an idiotic idea that just was?'

'What, sending her home?' questioned Kisshu, 'She shouldn't have even been here in the first place, why the hell can't we?' he yelled, subconsciously tightening his hand into a fist.

'Because idiot! If we send her home, that psychotic blue guy will hurt her!'

Kisshu froze, a wave of realisation slapping him across the face. His eyes widened, and slowly, not saying a word; he lowered his hand. Kashi let him go, when he was sure he understood.

'Come on Kisshu,' said Kashi, his harsh tone being replaced with something more caring, 'Your smart, but you make to many rash decisions.'

'I know,' agreed Kish quietly nodding his head.

'So what do we do?' asked Suika, brining the others to acknowledge her presence.

'I suggest she stay with us for a while…' said Kashi looking at Ichigo for approval.

Ichigo turned her head away, 'I, but what about everyone back home?'

'You can call them, we do have a commutation device you know,' snapped Suika, as if this had been obvious from the start.

'What!' yelped Ichigo, her head springing off the bed, 'You have a phone?'

'Yes.'

'Then why didn't you tell me!'

'You didn't ask,' replied Suika bitterly.

Ichigo tried her hardest not to fume at this new information.

'Well,' she said through gritted teeth, 'May I use your phone to call my parents and friends who are probably having a nervous breakdown right about now.'

'Here,' said Kashi tossing her a silver cased screen. Only about the size of a CD case.

Its complicated exterior was misleading. 'How do I use it?' asked Ichigo looking down at the device confused.

The device beeped. 'Welcome, please state the location you would like to contact,' it said in a mechanical monotone voice.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, 'Oh, ok…um…Mew Mew Café, Tokyo, Japan, Earth,' she told it, hoping that was how it worked.

It flashed understandingly.

'Location found, connecting to local communication module, communication module found, connection found, say start to begin conversation. To end conversation say end.'

'Uh…Start,' Ichigo whispered.

'Momomiya-san, Mo-Moiya?' a distorted voice scratched down the line.

'Uh…Shirogane-san?'

As the phone like object became accustomed to the received signal, Ichigo notice out of the corner of her eye, Suika and Kashi leaving with one of the doctors.

'Ichigo!' screeched a voice, and suddenly the blank screen filled with colour, revealing six anxious faces.

Mint was the first one to step forward. She looked angry, very, very angry.

'Ichigo! Why on earth! Where are you?' she questioned franticly.

The other mews, Keiichiro and Ryou left her too it. They weren't about to step in Mint's way.

'You had us so worried and you didn't even bother to contact us!'

'Listen Mint, this isn't the time for this,' murmured Ichigo, shaking her red hair.

'Of course it is! Tell us where you are!'

'I'm in a hospital, on Kisshu's planet…'

'Kisshu?' Mint asked, momentarily surprised, 'Wait, did he kidnap you! Why are you in hospital! I swear if he hurt you!'

'Relax,' she sighed, 'It's not me that's hurt, it's Kish,' her face sank a bit. The mews noticed.

'What happened?'

'The Blue Knight happened…'

'Aoyam-,'

Ichigo cut her off, 'Yes him. There was a fight.'

'That's terrible, is Aoyama-kun okay?' interrupted Lettuce, shyly.

'He's fine, but Kisshu isn't…' snarled Ichigo clenching the bed sheets.

Kish was now sat up in bed and listening intently, but back against the bed head so he wasn't in the device's eye line.

'What's wrong with Kisshu?' asked Mint quietly.

'He's better now, but he had a bit of a run in,'

'Let us see him,' snapped Ryou suddenly.

Ichigo paused, she turned back to Kish giving him a –should I let them- look.

Kish shrugged nonchalantly; although he was frowning, folded his arms and lent back against the wall. Ichigo nodded at him, and then at her friends. Then she turned the machine to Kisshu's direction, letting her friends see the extent of the damage for themselves.

She heard some mutters of shock.

'Oh, man, that's bad,' said Ryou.

Kish rolled his eyes. He had two large gashes running down his throat, where the blood had now dried. His shirt had been taken off, but his chest was covered completely in bandages. The only places it wasn't, was where the bandages had curled of slightly from a rough night. The peeled of material revealed blood incrusted slashes, some off which had started to re-bleed.

His arms too, where coated in the sticky white strips. His face had a particularly bloody looking cut trailing down his cheek. No longer wearing his bands, his hair looked longer, although only by a tiny bit; it was noticeable. One of his eyes was a light shade of purple; though against his pale skin it looked darker and his lip was split.

Realising it must be uncomfortable for Kish, having her friends gawp at him she quickly pulled back letting Kisshu relax.

Her friends reactions, where anything but subtle. I mean she expected as much from Pudding, maybe even Mint. But even Zakuro looked shocked by the extent of Kisshu's wounds.

Kisshu was strong, and so was the blue knight. But there was three things confusing about Kish's appearance.

One, Kisshu only fought the blue knight when trying to kidnap Ichigo.

Two, The Blue knight could only transform when protecting Ichigo.

Three, despite being not as powerful as The Blue Knight, Kisshu had never let himself get beat up that bad.

She could tell by there expressions, they where making no attempt to hide there confusion.

'What on earth happened to him…' muttered Ryou after a moment of silence.

Ichigo looked away, trying not to think back to the answer. She could remember how her heart had jumped into her throat when she saw Masaya standing over Kish. His sword poised. She was sure it 

was impossible. Not Masaya. Never Masaya, he was so perfect. So perfect, it was like he wasn't even human, which she knew he wasn't and everything, but still. Cursing the shattered glass that seemed to have worked its way into her throat, she tried to swallow down this feeling. This feeling that something was horribly wrong.

'Ichigo…?' Lettuce whispered.

'My parents, are they ok? Have you seen them?' Ichigo croaked. She didn't want to answer that question.

'Yes, we covered for you, we said you where out on a camping trip with us,' nodded Zakuro.

Ichigo nodded back, 'Good.'

'But Ichigo, we could only do this because it was summer holiday, we can't keep this up much longer,' intruded Keiichiro seriously.

'Yes I know, thank you, thank you very much. I'll be home soon; I promise…I just need to stay here a bit longer.'

Ichigo was trying desperately to sound happy, like normal, or at least strong. But the break in her voice betrayed her. Her friends knew how she was feeling, she could tell by there faces.

'I have to go now,' she whispered quietly, 'will you tell my parents I'll be back soon. And tell Masaya, I-he…''

'We'll speak to him,' said Zakuro smiling, 'We'll see you later.'

Mint started to protest, but Zakuro placed a hand on her shoulder warningly.

'Alright then Ichigo, bye,' Zakuro concluded.

Ichigo smiled weakly, 'End.'

The machine immediately switched itself off.

Ichigo sighed, 'So how long should I stay here for?' she asked, keeping her eyes locked firmly on the ground.

'As long as it takes to find out what's wrong with the Blue Knight,' Kisshu replied.

'Kish, why didn't you fight the blue knight?'

Kisshu didn't answer.

'He's come before hasn't he?'

Still no answer.

'That's why when I came; you had all those scratches on your body. But why didn't you fight him.'

'Because,' whispered Kisshu, she could hear the hesitance in his voice, 'I won't, and I can't kill him. You love him; I don't want to hurt you.'

'But he was hurting you…' started Ichigo.

'Ichigo, tell me the truth!' Kisshu growled suddenly, 'If I had hurt him, would you have honestly believed me if I told you it was out of self defence!'

Ichigo opened her mouth; reconsidering her answer she closed it again.

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Kish, his voice lowering, 'I just…no matter what pain I went through with him. I knew if you ended up hating me, it would hurt even more. I don't want that feeling again; I don't ever want that feeling, never.'

'I'm sorry too,' Ichigo whispered, taking his hand in hers.

And she meant it.

She felt terrible, for many reasons, but most of all; because she knew in her heart, even if she convinced her self on the outside, if Kisshu had ever hurt Masaya; she knew she would have never believed him.

She would have hated him.


	15. I Couldn't Care Less

MMC: Yeh so this is just a sort of middle chapter about getting back from the hospital and stuff.

Tommy: Yes, sorry if it's not great. Cherry has invited me over to baby-sit with her, and it's like 5 in the morning and we're exhausted. So sorry if it's not good, we're just tired.

MMC: What's all this "we" stuff? This is my story! I'm the one writing it!

Tommy: Yes but I'm sitting here! That makes me part of it!

MMC: You're watching Dane Cook and Eddie Izzard on TV, how are you helping?

Tommy: I just am!

MMC: Anyway next chapter and I promise there will be some stuff about all the aliens past…promise!

Tommy: Don't Trust her!

MMC: Why do you always say that!

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, any of the characters, Eddie Izzard or Dane Cook.

MMC: Starto!

'Excuse me young lady do you have a moment?' asked the main doctor, peeking his head around the door.

Ichigo looked up, 'Yeh sure…'

She forced a smile at Kisshu before moving form the bed and over to the door.

'Yes, if anything wrong?' she asked the doctor calmly.

'No. Young Kish's injuries there could have been fatal if we hadn't reached him in time, but as we did, he's fine.'

'Oh good…' sighed Ichigo relieved.

'In fact, I think he will be ok to go home in, oh say a day or two…' the doctor smiled. Ichigo smiled back.

'I'm ok to go now,' interrupted a voice form behind the two.

'What?' exclaimed the doctor, 'But your wounds! You've hardly been here a day, you can't seriously be thinking of leaving so soon.'

'Yes I am,' said Kish staggering forward. Realising this probably wasn't the best way to prove his point; he straightened up and took his hand of his arm, where he had been cradling it.

'But, boy, I mean…are you sure?' the doctor asked reaching out a hand in support. Kish didn't take it, instead he walked straight past him and towards the door.

'I guess they where right…' murmured the doctor shaking his head.

'Who was right?' Ichigo enquired.

'His siblings. When I told them how long Kisshu should stay, they laughed and asked me to tell them they where heading home, they'd see him in an hour or so….i was kind off hoping I could get through to you more.'

Ichigo looked at Kish, who was standing, waiting for her at the door. She shook her head, 'He's so stubborn,' she said, heaving a sigh, 'But I think it's best for us to go now anyway.'

'Are you sure miss?' the doctor checked, hinting for a little more resistance from the young mew.

Ichigo took another look at Kish. His face determined, a hand already perched over the doorknob.

'Yes I'm sure,' she nodded, giving in.

'Alright then, you may leave, but,' he turned towards Kish, 'Be careful with those wounds, no more physical activity for at least a week, ok?'

Kisshu nodded. Both him and the doctor knew he wouldn't, but neither decided to delve any futher into the matter.

'Thank you sir, I won't.'

'Mm, thanks so much for your help,' grinned Ichigo, heading over to the determined green haired alien, who was already leaving.

Ichigo had never been directly outside the hospital before. She had been transported there, so it came as a bit of a shock when she realised, when stepping out of the exit, her feet where no longer sited on ground.

She screamed as her body started to fall, but Kish caught her.

'S-Sorry,' he groaned through her weight, 'I forgot about the human thing.'

'How could you forget!' screeched Ichigo gripping tightly to his shirt. Kish groaned again, none of this was doing his wounds any good. So with out a second's hesitation he pulled her in closer and teleported to safe ground.

The two of them landed back inside his house. Suika and Kashi where eating in the living room, another plate of food that looked truly indigestible.

'Hey…' murmured Ichigo quietly.

'Hi,' replied Kashi.

'Hi,' copied Suika.

Ichigo looked around the room nervously. Then for the first time, Kashi smiled at her.

'Hey, Kish, let's have a look at your wounds then,' he said pleasantly.

'Sure, I guess,' Kish replied, 'we can go upstairs to your room.'

Kashi nodded, and before the girls could say a word against it, they raced upstairs. As both girls heard there final footsteps when coming to the upstairs landing, it became apparent what they where trying to do. Suika and Ichigo where now alone.

'Help yourself, if you want,' spoke Suika after some silence.

'Oh um thanks.' To tell the truth Ichigo was starving. She hadn't eaten since arriving. So she took a seat opposite Suika, pulled up a bowl and began to dish out some of the soup like connection.

It was amazing how slowly time passed. As it passed the half hour mark, it was obvious they had been right in there assumption of Kashi and Kish's motive that lead towards there disappearance. They knew they where listening as well. Well, thought Ichigo, that was just another reason to stay in silence. She didn't want those two eavesdropping in on her conversations. Damn alien, she growled inwardly.

She tried not to look at Suika. Something told her that would just add to the awkwardness. But it was hard. She so desperately wanted to look up. To see if Suika was staring at her, like the hairs on the back of her neck where telling she was. She shivered. Suika coughed a little.

It seemed, these small movements, where the only ones considered in recognition. Apart from that the two tried not to register the others presence.

It was another hour until a word was said.

'I'm going to get some water,' said Suika blankly, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

'Wait,' said Ichigo suddenly. Despite the ordinariness in Suika's sentence, it had been a trigger. Ichigo didn't like it any more. Suika paused and turned around, her face reaming in its sullen form.

'I, I'm sorry,' stammered Ichigo, 'F-for causing all this, I really am.'

Suika shook her head, 'Come with me, I don't want the other listening to us anymore,' she said quietly, emphasising her reason so her brothers would hear upstairs, 'besides you where staying in Kashi's bedroom, and he needs to stay next to Kish for now. So I need to take you too your new room anyway.'

Ichigo nodded and followed Suika out. She led the young mew, outside.

There garden looked strange, to say the least. Rough sprigs of grass sprouted unevenly in odd patches. A couple of flowers poke up from beneath the desert like earth. Ichigo guessed the mew aqua was still working, despite it being a month or so since they had received the small gem. At then end of the garden, behind some overgrown shrubs, was a small shed, its door rusted at the 

hinges so much it was at an angle. Suika gestured for her to come closer, then with some difficulty pulled the door back open and entered.

'This is my room,' she stated, 'there's not much room inside, so I opted to stay outside. I like the peace really.'

Ichigo nodded, 'It's nice,' she lied.

It wasn't nice. It was cramped, dark, dusty, and damp. It consisted of a single bed, one broken window; moth-bitten curtains that tried and failed to hide the window, a broken wardrobe, and a small beside table with a broken lamp perched atop it. She had, very obviously tried to mask whatever the room had previously smelled like, with some sort of incredibly over powering perfume.

Ichigo felt sorry for them. Her brother was the saviour of there planet, and they where still poor enough, that there younger sister was forced to sleep in a draughty shed.

'Here,' she said, pushing Ichigo a small wooden chair to sit on. Ichigo accepted gratefully and Suika went over to her own bed to take a seat.

'So what did you wan to say?' asked Ichigo.

'Look, you shouldn't be the one sorry, I should be…' mumbled Suika quietly. Ichigo was taken aback,

'Oh no, really it was my fault I-,'

'No, you're wrong,' continued Suika, 'Seriously; I shouldn't have gone out on you like that. I was just upset.'

They sat in the quiet for a little while longer, but there had been something bugging Ichigo, and taking a chance she…

'You said, your siblings where the only ones you had, what did you mean?' questioned Ichigo. A whisper, but Suika heard.

'Yes, I did.'

She wasn't taking the hint. Well, Ichigo heaved a sigh; I might as well keep going.

'So your- your parents aren't alive anymore?'

'I couldn't care less,' said Suika coldly.

Ichigo didn't push it any further.

'Unfortunately, this is where you'll be sleeping from now on. I'll sleep on the floor.'

'Okay.'

'Also, I'm afraid we can't have you going back to get any stuff. Too risky right now.'

Ichigo looked down at her feet. 'Y-yeh, I know.'

'So, um it's getting late, I'm going to go to sleep now okay?'

'Ok.'


	16. Strong for his Children

Darkness greeted through long lashes as her large hazel eyes fluttered open. It was quiet, with only the occasional sound of the windows creaking and the Suika's continues breathes, who was lying on the floor next to her. Ichigo got up slowly. She knew she had just woken up form a dream, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was about. She had been terrified of it she remembered that much. Strangely, she had awoken so calmly. As if she had known it a dream from the beginning. Shaking of these strange thoughts, she raised her head of her pillow and looked around. Damn, she thought, this bed is really uncomfortable. She wriggled around frustrated. 'It's these pillows,' she mumbled to herself adjusting them slightly. As she did so, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Trailing a hand towards it quietly she reached under and pulled out a small photograph. She wiped off some of the dust, revealing it to be a photo of a woman, a human infact. She had long ginger hair, beautiful green eyes framed in long black lashes. Her ears where the same as any human, and for a much as she could see in the headshot photo so where her clothes. What caught Ichigo's eye the most however, was her smile. It was so friendly and familiar. It was the kind of smile that makes you feel giddy inside and have to smile yourself. But there was something sad about it too, she was definitely smiling, and yet…

'You know you shouldn't be touching other people's stuff.'

Ichigo jumped and whipped her head around immediately.

She almost sighed, realizing it wasn't Suika, and then it hit her who it really was.

'She's very pretty isn't she?'

Ichigo looked up. Kisshu stood above her looking down admiringly at the photo.

'Kisshu, I…sorry it was just I found it under my pillow and I forgot I wasn't sleeping in my bed and…'

'That's alright,' Kish interrupted, 'I know.'

They stayed looking at the photo for a while. The woman was standing outside an small looking house, holding a little trinket box in her hands.

Kisshu sighed and leant back against the wall. 'You know I wouldn't have dared come in here if I didn't know that Suika can sleep through anything, heh.'

Ichigo smiled relaxing slightly at this information.

'So why are you in here?' she asked pulling her legs up and slinging them over the side of the bed.

'Oh, I um…just wanted to see if you guys where alright and everything,' he blushed looking away.

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. Kisshu hardly ever blushed, but it was fun when it was him instead of her. Kisshu blushed harder at Ichigo's laugh but tried to hide it.

'So, who is she?' asked Ichigo, her smiling face turning serious for a moment, 'I thought at first she might be your mo-mother…or someone, but I mean that's silly, she doesn't look like you or anything and she's, she's…'

'Human, yes,' finished Kisshu sinking back against the wall until he was resting on the floor, 'And no, she's not my mother.'

'Sorry, I just I thought because Suika had the picture under her pillow, that, maybe she was someone important to you i-,'

'Well she's not important to me particularly, but she's important to Suika anyways…'

'S-Suika?'

'I said she wasn't my mother, I never said anything about Suika…'

'So Suika's not your sister?'

'Half, she's my half sister,' Kish answered. He took a hand gently to Suika's hair as he said this, smoothing it down affectionately. 'I still think of her like my sister though…I was only two when she was born.'

'Oh, the she's also half-human then isn't she?'

Kish nodded. 'It's horrible how they treat her here, just because her blood line is different. She doesn't even look human, and it's all Deep Blue's fault people know about her, bastard.'

'I thought he was your leader,' murmured Ichigo, she didn't know if she was pushing the whole matter too far, but she guessed she was about to find out.

'Yeh didn't stop him though.'

Ichigo took another look at the photo; she woman seemed so kind, what had happened to her?

'So who was your mother?' she asked, hoping somehow she would get further.

'Oh I never knew my mother; she died giving birth to me. Kashi knew her though, said she was an incredibly smart woman, very pretty, kind-hearted. But I still never met her, so I wouldn't know.'

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be, as I said, I never knew her.'

'Did Suika know her mother?'

'No actually, she died as well, when Suika was only a couple of weeks old.'

'What happened?'

Ichigo immediately regretted saying this, she knew how impolite it was to be asking these sorts of questions, but she was so curious.

'Curiosity killed the cat,' grinned Kish.

'Sorry.'

'That's alright, I'll tell you if you want, but you have to promise not to tell Suika.'

'She doesn't know?'

'No, father told me not to tell her until she's old enough; he didn't specify when that is though so I'm relying on instinct.'

Ichigo took another look at the photo. What could have happened, that was terrible Kish wouldn't even tell his little sister.

'Before me or the others even came to earth,' started Kish noticing Ichigo's expression, 'They sent a couple of elites down to learn some more about it, before we invaded. My father was in that group, he joined the army after my mother died and was put on a mission immediately…'

'Come on Sufure, will you stop daydreaming!'

The young green haired looked up dozily, 'Huh? What did you say?'

'I said,' repeated a taller looking alien, holding a large notepad, 'It's your turn to stay on patrol, okay, I'll be back later.'

'But I'm hungry,' whined Sufure.

With a frustrated groan the taller alien vanished, leaving Sufure on his own.

'Damn,' he grumbled, he could hear his own stomach screaming at him.

It was dark now, everyone in the house they where watching had already gone to sleep, so what was the point. He already knew how humans slept, and he wasn't about to learn something new.

Sufure sighed and rested down against the cherry tree he was perched upon.

The house they where watching tonight, supposedly belonged to a young couple who had just moved here. They where supposed to keep an eye on them, and try and spot any weaknesses.

Just as Sufure was about to faint from hunger he had an idea, 'If there asleep,' he grinned, 'I might as well get something to eat from there refridgey-thing!' He patted himself on the back mentally for such a brilliant idea. Man was he proud.

So a quiet as possible, he transported inside the couple's kitchen.

'Food!' he drooled opening the fridge and revealing pile upon pile of microwave noodles and the remains of a roast dinner. Forgetting he was supposed to be quiet, he grabbed a whole leg of chicken and stuffed in his mouth.

A wide grin spread across his face as he savoured the exotic flavour. Earth food is great, he thought to himself reaching out for a slice of strawberry cake on the edge of the top shelf.

'What! What! You bloody bitch!' yelled a voice suddenly.

Suture's grin vanished. Shit, they where awake.

'I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!' begged a higher voice. Well this was different; the other could have warned him what kind of couple he was dealing with. These two didn't seem much like a couple to him.

Transporting himself outside, he looked through the window, to see what was going on.

A couple of minutes later and a girl backed through the kitchen door. She looked terrified of something,

'Please, I'm sorry!' she screamed.

Sufure risked peering higher to get a better view. The man was entering now, he looked furious. His red, baboon like face scowling fiercely.

'Bitch! How dare you!' the man yelled hysterically, before raising a hand and slapping the woman across the face. The woman fell the ground sobbing.

'You deserve to rot in hell you slut,' the man murmured harshly before exiting, with a slam of the door.

The woman just stayed on the ground, sobbing. Curiously Sufure teleported behind her, to get a better look. His feelings where getting the better of him, she felt sorry for her. What had she done to make that man so angry?

But he couldn't do anything, this was a human. He knew what she'd do if she found him. Humans where devils, no matter how innocent some looked. So he started to head back to his original perch, but as fate would have it he tripped, falling back against the hard stone floor.

'Shit,' he whispered as the woman's head turned in shock.

'Who, who are you?' she asked.

'Um, I…'

She was beautiful, for a human that is, thought Sufure. Long ginger hair, large green eyes. And a truly stunning smile.

'What's with those ears?' she asked backing away slowly.

'I…I, I can explain!'

'What are you? Is that a birth defect or something?'

For someone who had just been in such serious situation, she seemed pretty damn curious. Her eyes glistened with child-like curiosity, the saddens in them masked momentarily.

'I, I have to go…' he murmured. And with that he vanished.

'That was the first time they ever met,' smiled Kisshu.

'Was that man her husband?' asked Ichigo, still shocked this woman had been slapped.

'Boyfriend,' answered Kisshu looking up blankly at the ceiling, 'My father never talked to her from then on, he just watched her from his tree. He knew she could tell he was watching, but he didn't say anything until one day the woman was all on her own, her boyfriend was on a business trip….'

'I know your watching me up there.'

Sufure was taken aback for a second, before folding his arms childishly and shrugging his shoulders, 'So…' he murmured floating up to her open window.

'Why where you up there? And what exactly are you?'

'Well I'm not human, you may have already guessed,' sighed Sufure, realising he had been good and caught.

'So you're an…alien?'

'No, you're an alien…'

'Geese how old are you…' sighed the woman.

'Twenty-seven.'

'You don't act like it, or look like it…'

'Hey! I'm a full-grown man!'

The woman giggled, 'Uhuh,' she smiled. Sufure stopped a second, taking in her beautiful smile.

'W-What?' asked the woman. Sufure jumped back realising he was staring,

'It's just um….you have a very nice smile,' he mumbled. The woman smiled.

'Thanks, you have very nice ears,' she grinned. Sufure feeling suddenly quite self conscious, tugged on them nervously.

'Everyone has ears like this where I come from,' he muttered.

The woman laughed, 'Oh really,' she said cheerily, 'Well, I must go see your planet some time.'

'Then I'll make you a deal,' he grinned, having another "brilliant idea", 'Tell me your name, and I promise one day you can come see my planet!'

The woman nodded, 'Fine then, my name is Kochou, but now you must take me to your planet one day, promise?'

'I promise,' nodded Sufure.

'Then we must seal the deal,' stated Kochou in a matter of fact tone.

'Alright, how do we do that?'

'Hmmm,' thought Kochou, then she smiled, 'I know,' she said, her face lighting up, and then quickly she placed a small kiss on Sufure's cheek, 'now, you must come back!'

Sufure took a hand to rest on his cheek, he stared in wonderment at the girl, and then his confused changed to an equally wide grin.

'Promise.'

'They knew it was wrong,' said Kish softly, 'he was only supposed to be collecting data, for a plenty they where going to invade. And she already had a boyfriend, but that didn't stop them. From then on, my father visited Kochou every day. They would talk about what they wanted to do in the future, how there life was going to work out, all the great things they where going to do…Kochou wanted to be a doctor to help people, she always wanted to help people. My father just wanted to help the people of his planet. He told Kouchou about the invasion plan and they promised each other they would find a way to help his planet peacefully…they had so many dreams but…'

Kish frowned, trailing off slightly. Ichigo looked at him,

'What about the boyfriend?' she asked.

'He was hardly ever around; when he was it was only so he could satisfy his own desires with Kochou…'

'Satisfy his own desires? You mean….'

Kisshu nodded, 'Yes, and if she didn't want too, which was nearly always, he would hit her and hurt her until she gave in…'

'How, how horrible…'

Kisshu didn't answer.

'Kisshu…?'

'Only a year later, and Kouchou found out she was pregnant…'

'Suika?'

'Yes. Kochou was incredibly worried about what her boyfriend would think. Although they both knew they where in love, Kouchou had been too scared to leave her boyfriend and now it seemed he was going to find out the hard way.'

'So what happened?' asked Ichigo, she really wanted to know now.

'Well, there plan was that they would pretend the baby was her boyfriends until it was born, then she would meet him next to the cherry tree and they would run away together…'

'Oh….'

'When she told her boyfriend about the baby, just like she excepted, immediately decided he wanted nothing to do with her anymore and told her she could stay until the baby was born, then she had to leave…but that was perfect, well it should have been, but…'

'Sufure…'

'Yes sweet heart?'

'It's here.'

'Oh honey that's great, so are you going to tell me if it's a girl or a boy yet?'

'Well…'

There was a giggle of excitement form the other end.

'Both…'

'Both!'

'I had twins!'

'Oh that's fantastic!'

'I'm so happy,' sobbed Kouchou.

'I know, I know sweetie but we're not in the clear yet…have you got your bags ready?'

'Oh yes, about that, I had to leave them back at the house…Aito said he couldn't be asked to take me, so I had to get a cab…and then I forgot, I'm so sorry…'

He could here a break in her voice, she sounded on the verge of tears.

'Oh no, sweetie don't worry, I'll get them…'

'Oh ok, I'll come meet you by the cherry tree, and then you can teleport inside, thank you.'

'Nothing too it…now when are they letting you come out?'

'Half an hour, they said I'll be okay to come back, my sister is dropping me off at the park, it's only a few blocks from there so I'll be fine.'

'Good, I'll see you then?'

'Okay honey,'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Sufure sighed as he hung up. Everything was just so perfect today. It was a beautiful day, but too be honest he couldn't care less about the weather, he was a father. Again.

This time he finally had a girl. And of course another boy to add to the collection. He couldn't wait to tell Kisshu and Kashi.

He was worried they wouldn't take too kindly to a second mother figure. Well, he was sure Kish would be fine, but Kashi…

'Are you upset with me Roze?' he mumbled up at the sky, relaxing against the firm bark where he had rested so many times before. He knew he was expected to be married again at some point, and if it really was inevitable he wanted it to be someone he actually cared about. He had loved Roze, he still loved her. But he loved Kouchou too…

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about this sort of stuff…

It was roughly three quarters of an hour before he saw Kouchou. She was walking back from the park, a maternity dress around her, that was now absolutely huge on her. She looked worn out and tired, and yet she was still smiling. That beautiful smile, thought Sufure, he had fallen in love with that smile. He really had.

In her arms was carrying two small bundles. Sufure knew what they where straight away.

He got up and raced towards her, his face ecstatic.

'Oh honey, are you alright? How are they?'

'I think the girl takes after you,' she giggled, passing him one bundle. He unwrapped the blanket a little to see her. It was like a child opening Christmas presents.

'She's so beautiful!' he grinned.

'I think it's safe to say she's got your ears,' giggled Kochou. Sufure laughed as he looked down at his new daughter.

'It definitely puzzled the doctors, especially seeing as the boy had my ears…'

'Let me see!' exclaimed Sufure gleefully. Kochou obliged handing him the second bundle. Sufure beamed.

Both the girl and the boy had there mothers auburn hair and there fathers bright yellow eyes. The only difference was the ears. And what's more…the boy…he had that smile…

'Oh Kochou!' he beamed.

'Now come on, we have to get a move on…'

'Oh yeh, I tell you what you go sit in the garden, and I'll get your bags, okay?'

Kochou nodded smiling.

'Alright,' she answered as they headed back towards the house.

'There up in the attic,' she directed while taking a seat on the bench which was situated beneath the cherry tree.

'Okay, I'll be back in a second,' said Sufure before disappearing.

Kochou sighed settling into the bench and holding her children towards. She was so happy nothing could spoil this day.

'Kochou!' a voice growled from behind her. She shivered and looked behind her.

'A-Aito…' she stammered terrified of her ex-boyfriend who was now looming behind her threateningly. He had a can of beer in his hand and a horrible scowl contorting his twisted face.

'Why are you back here?' he asked in a husky voice.

'I, I'm sorry, I just…'

'I told you not to come back didn't I?'

'Yes I'm sorry, but the thing is…'

'Let me see them then…' hissed Aito.

'Wait I…' she resisted trying to pull her children out of his grasp. But Aito wouldn't have it.

'Bitch! Let me see them!' he yelled slamming his fist into her face, sending her tumbling to the ground. As she fell she tried to keep her children in her arms, but Aito swiped at her, grabbing the boy.

He took one look at the child, and his face began to grow purple with rage.

'This doesn't….this doesn't look like me! It doesn't look like you either! What the hell! You bitch! You bloody bitch! This isn't my child!'

The boy began to cry.

'Don't you touch him!' screamed Kochou dragging herself of the ground and resting her girl on the grass gently. Aito took his chance and grabbed a hold of her writs. His knuckles turning white with the force.

'I'll kill you! You think you can get away with this! I'll kill you!'

Tears ran down the young woman's face as she tried desperately to reach out for her infant.

'No! Don't!' she begged.

'I'll start with this thing!' yelled Aito furiously. And then, from his jeans pocket, he pulled out a knife. Kochou stopped struggling shocked.

'No…' she croaked. But it was too late. The man, the man who had once told her he loved her, had once told her she would do anything for, thrust his knife threw her child's chest.

'No!' she screamed, 'No! No!'

Aito dropped the child to the floor.

'No! How could you! You monster!' screeched Kochou dropping to her knees and scrambling to her young boy's side.

'Kochou!' yelled a voice, 'Oh…oh god….'

Sufure stood floating outside the living room window.

'So! So! Is this the father then! This freak! He's a bloody freak!'

Sufure was frozen. Kochou said nothing she just sat there, in a pool of her own child's blood. Cradling both the twins, whispering words of comfort to both of them, despite the fact, she knew one would never hear them.

Then Aito grinned. A horrible twisted grin, one that would make you shudder. And with that grin he said in an indescribable tone,

'Good, I want him to see this…'

Those where the last words he ever said. A moment later and he was dead, dead at the hands of Sufure's sword. But not before he had one final moment of triumph.

Sufure dropped to his knees. Tears filling his eyes, he held Kochou's body to his own. Her's and her child's blood soaked his clothing, but he didn't care.

'No…not again…please I can't lose another!' He howled.

Just as he was loosing hope, he heard a small sound from behind him. Crying.

Slowly resting Kochou's body and his son's back on the grass, he shuffled towards his daughter. She was lying on the ground, cuts spread across her body, but alive. Sufure took the girl in his arms and held her.

He held her for what felt like forever.

It was like before. When Roze had died, he himself had felt like dying. He didn't want to go on anymore. And then, when it felt like everything was lost…

'Daddy?' a small voice had said form behind him, and there had stood Kashi; holding his infant brother. They had been his reason to live, and they still where.

He would be strong; he would be strong for his children. For Kisshu and Kashi and now…his daughter.

'My father retuned back form war early, he told nobody his reason, and he only showed Suika to me and Kashi… we weren't supposed to talk about her, ever. But someone found out, and he or she told Deep Blue. My father was executed for having a relationship with a human woman and putting there mission in jeopardy. Kashi raised me and Suika on his own. Despite the bad reputation we gained for being his children, we where known as prodigies. Using are talents we worked are way to the top; the only thing is…Suika never gained that respect. She's still treated as the runt. When I joined the army, I partly did it for my planet, but also sure that if I could do something like save our planet, Suika might gain some more respect as well. It didn't work.'

Ichigo said nothing. She was shocked. All her life she had her parents there, constantly watching over her.

She had always found it annoying, that they had been so overprotective. But Kisshu and Kashi, and Suika. They had no one.

Kisshu looked down, trying not to look at Ichigo. Until he heard something, a slight snivelling sound. He looked up in surprise.

'I'm sorry….'

Ichigo was crying. Only a little, but he could see the odd tear run down her face.

'I'm really sorry,'

'I told you Ichigo, I never knew her, I never knew my mother, I hardly even knew my father…'

'But still, you had to live your life with, with no one…'

'I had Kashi and Suika, I didn't have no one…I had my friends too, I had Pai and Tart and everyone at school. I was never alone…'


	17. Important! Authors Note!

Authors Note:

English Names for the last Chapter:

Sufure- Soufflé (Sorry, that wasn't a very many name, but I was tired, sue me…'

Kochou- Butterfly

Roze- Rose (Surprise Suspires, that's actually Romanji Katakana for Rose, Hiragana is Bara, but I didn't like that name….also it took me like five tries to spell name just then…)

Aito: That's just a random male name in Japanese….

All done! You may all go back to you lives now! (:


	18. Princesses

'Incoming message, incoming message, say start to begin conversation…'

'Hello,' croaked Ichigo groggily, picking up the silver phone on her bed, that was chatting away at her.

'Ichigo?' a voice asked from down the line.

'Yeh, hi, who's this?'

'Ichigo, its Ryou,'

'Oh hi, Ryou.'

The phone then widened and displayed a small screen, revealing the rest of gang back on earth.

'Hi guys, how are you?'

'Good, good…how's Kisshu?' asked Ryou.

'Much better, we're out of hospital now, he should be completely heeled in a week or so,' said Ichigo, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and for once, smiling.

'Oh that's good…'

Then Ichigo noticed for the first time, how worried everyone was looking. Ryou had huge bags under his eyes for a start, Pudding hadn't said a word, Lettuce was just looking blankly at her own feet and Mint was fidgeting about so much it made Ichigo dizzy.

'Guys, what's wrong?'

'We looked for Aoyama for you…'

'Oh, oh…how was he?'

'I'm afraid we couldn't find him…'

'What do you mean?'

Ryou cleared his throat nervously, 'Well,' he said tugging on his collar, 'He's missing, nobody knows where he is.'

'Oh…'

'When we went to his house, a man we didn't know answered the door, he said Aoyama had gone missing, and his parents where very upset so to please leave them alone.'

'Is there anyway to track him?'

'We can try…'

'Alright, please do try…

'We will, promise, now we have to go, please come back soon Ichigo…'

'I will, don't worry.'

'Ok, bye then.'

'Bye…End.'

Ichigo hung up, jadedly.

'Breakfast Ichigo onne-san,' said a quiet voice form behind her.

Onne-san huh? So they where on big sister terms already. She was such a strange girl. She had an odd maturity, so that Ichigo sometimes forgot how old she really was (which she guessed was about ten…?), but now and again, her more childlike characteristics shone threw, which oddly, was a breath of relief to Ichigo.

'Sure thing Suika, be in, in a second okay?'

Suika nodded shyly, and closed the door behind her. That girl was the very essence of split personality. Ichigo sighed wearily, and with a half hearted smile, dragged herself out of bed. Her new clothes stuck to her skin slightly, as she tugged at the fabric. She was now wearing a combination of spare articles. She had borrowed a simple pair of green pants from Kisshu, although she had to tie some extra fabric around the waist as she didn't like them so low down her hips; and a white t-shirt from Suika. She was definitely not using one of Kish's. All his t-shirts where far to revealing for her liking, so she stuck with a baggier one from Suika's draw. Technically it was a dress, but on her it was like a t-shirt, so what did it matter.

Ichigo had only been with Kisshu and his family for a couple of days now, but was already accustomed the schedule. She got up, got dressed, called home, had breakfast. Sometimes she would tend to Kish's wounds after that if they where giving him trouble. Mostly she just helped around the house, although they where wary of letting her out on her own; because so many places on their planet would have some sort of drop unexpectedly, where the normal alien would just fly across. So she wasn't allowed out, at least not by herself.

'Good morning,'

'Good morning,' replied Kisshu and Kashi. Kashi gestured towards the open seat opposite himself, and Ichigo took a seat gratefully.

'By the way,' said Kisshu, who was up washing dishes at the sink, 'You didn't have to shout last night, we weren't eavesdropping or anything…'

'Uh huh,' replied Suika, seated next to Ichigo, 'sure you weren't.'

'We weren't really, we've never eavesdropped in our lives…' defended Kashi, but the hidden snigger in his voice gave him away. The catch was a detonator in disguise. Kisshu turned to face his brother, the corners of his lips twitching, trying desperately not to break into a smile. 'Yeh, especially, when it comes to Kabocha.'

Suika blushed a similar colour to her hair, 'Idiots,' she muttered embarrassed, as both her brothers burst out laughing, Kisshu so much it looked like it hurt. Certainly it reopened a few of his wounds,

'For goodness sakes, you too are gonna collapse if you keep up like that…' lectured Suika, shaking her head angrily.

'Oh just eat your food, we have a busy day ahead of us,' Kashi snorted taking a bite from his plate.

'B-Busy day?' asked Ichigo curiously, her spoon hesitating near her mouth.

'Yes, today we promised to go help with the reconstruction project,' explained Kashi.

'Reconstruction…project?'

'The use of the mew aqua controls our planets weather and allows to grow better crops,' continued Kish, 'but we still need to help out as much as possible. Today we're gonna go down to the local shelter, to help out with some homeless, we're pretty lucky to have this house you know, it was Kish, Pai and Tart's mew aqua retrieval that did it.'

'How nice for you,' smiled Ichigo. Lucky to have this house? With there youngest sleeping in a shed?

'Would you like to come onne-san?'

'Really? I could?'

'Of course, we'll make extra sure we stay by you, and then you can come lend us a hand,' nodded Suika. Ichigo looked at the other for permission.

'I don't mind, we need all the help we can get,' shrugged Kashi.

'Of course, when would I ever pass up a chance to spend time with my Koneko-chan?' grinned Kisshu.

Ichigo tried not too, but she knew she was grinning like crazy. She knew Kish was trying to act like nothing had happened, but for the now, the naivety was soothing. Koneko-chan…she hadn't herd that in a long time.

'Great, I'll just grab my stuff and we can get ready,' concluded Suika, pushing back her empty plate and returning to her room (shed…?) briefly.

Five or so minutes later, and they where ready.

Kashi told Ichigo to take a hold of Kish's hand for support in case they came across any gaps, and although slightly embarrassed, agreed and blushing held onto Kisshu's hand. It would have been unbearably awkward, but she was reassured by a smug grin from Kisshu. They'd had such a tough time recently; Kish was obviously trying to hide it by acting as normal.

Kisshu's planet didn't look hugely different form Earth in a way. With help from the mew aqua they had trees and lakes, and many other features like Ichigo's home planet. Of course, everything was still in process. Most buildings where only half built and just like in Suika's garden, the desert like turf had not been completely engulfed in the rich green grass that could be seen sprouting up randomly.

Kashi had explained, many buildings and structures had been based on human constructions. The hospital for instance. However he had been very clear, in that they would not make the same 

mistakes the earthling's had made in power supplies. Instead they had taken guidance by new sustainable human power supplies. In had actually been Pai, who had suggested they keep the mew aqua's power prominent to only the planets surface and convince any people remaining underground to move to the outside. This way, they could use the windy tunnels, which stretched and wound itself around the undergrounds as a source for the earthling's wind turbines. Using this they now had sustainable source with which to power there new facilities.

Ichigo sighed, despite being so under-developed, it was truly a paradise. Or at least, it was going to be. I guess Kish was right, she thought.

'You alright kitten?'

Ichigo nodded and smiled up at Kish, 'Yeah, just thinking,' she answered.

As they walked she noticed some jealous looks, as some alien females watched on at the two of them. For some reason, she liked the attention and the infuriated faces only made her cling tighter. It seemed Kish was quite popular, in fact it seemed natural to him and although he shot a flirtatious wink to one or two girls sending them into flusters of embarrassed giggles, he made it obvious his attention was focused solely on the red head clinging nervously to his arm.

'This is it,' said Kashi, stopping outside a large looking building with a sigh atop it. Written on the sign in very small print, where the words- Patqi Shelter.

'Yumi-san?' asked Kisshu knocking on the door. He was answered with a small creak of the door, and a 'Yes…'

'Yumi-san, it's us,' repeated Kish.

'Aah, Sweethearts please come on in,' the door opened further, revealing an old woman, her long silver hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was quite small and hardly came up to Kish's shoulder.

'Hello, Yumi-san,' smiled Kashi, 'How is everyone?'

Yumi smiled, 'It's alright…'

'How's Kinoko?' asked Kish eagerly.

'Oh, he's….' muttered Yumi, 'He's fine, still a little ill however. Not well enough to be visited I'm afraid.'

'O-Oh,' Kish's face dropped a little, 'Well it can't be helped I guess,' a nonchalant smiled returning to his face, 'Well, what can we help with today?'

'Oh, if you don't mind dearies, I really need some help with the cooking, you know I'm terrible a cook.'

The other aliens laughed, an obvious flashback emerging in there minds.

'Yes, let's not have a repeat of last time,' sniggered Kashi, confirming this. Yumi blushed but laughed it off.

'Oh, right come in,' she beckoned, 'Sorry, you must all be hungry,' she smiled.

'Oh no, that's alright,' said Kish shaking his head and entering with the others, 'We've already eaten Yumi-san; there's no need to trouble yourself. Besides in your condition…'

'My condition, my condition, come on Kisshu it'll take more than some silly thing like that to stop me, you know that,' smiled Yumi shaking her head, 'I fell stronger than ever before,' she nodded determined.

The shelter wasn't very big, or perhaps it just looked small because there where so many people crowded in there. Either way, it wasn't very impressive; with roughly twenty or something beds crammed into a room the size of Ichigo classroom back at school. It almost resembled Suika's shed. Most people where sewing and repairing clothes. Ichigo was to be told later, this was how they earned there keep. Some little kids where playing around on the dusty floor, dressed in the uniformed rags or simple white robes, which trailed on the floor. There weren't any toys or anything, and so Ichigo guessed they where just using whatever they could get there hands on. For example, one child was holding a thick piece of lead and scrawling what looked to be some sort of drawing on the stone floor.

Just as Ichigo was trying to make out what she was drawing the child's head suddenly shot up. She looked towards the new arrivals and a broad grin appeared on her face.

'Onii-chan!' she cheered in delight, stumbling to her feet and racing towards Kisshu and his siblings.

Kisshu grinned back, 'Hey Satou-chan, how are you? He asked ruffling the girl's short silver hair.

'You did it Kisshy Onne-chan! You bring us the sun like you said you would!' she beamed hugging his leg. Kisshy smiled at Satou,

'Yes, have you seen Pai and Taruto, and thanked them?' he asked. She nodded eagerly,

'I wanted to see you too, but they said you weren't feeling very well, are you better now?' she asked. Kisshu nodded,

'Yeh, much better,' he reassured finally getting Satou to unclamp his leg. Satou grinned,

'Oh hello Suiky, onne chan! And….' She paused a minute facing Kashi, 'Hello onii-samma Kashi,' she mumbled, a light blush emerging on her cheeks.

'Why is she…?' started Ichigo.

Kish smiled knowingly and winked at Ichigo. The girl began to roll her ankles nervously, tugging lightly on her skirt. Ichigo smiled back, knowing all to well how the little alien girl was feeling.

'Onii-chan? Who's that?' asked Satou suddenly turning and pointing a finger at Ichigo.

'Oh this is Ichigo, say hello Satou,' answered Kish smiling at Ichigo and gesturing for her to move closer.

'H-Hello,' smiled Ichigo nervously. Satou looked up curiously,

'Kisshy-chan, where are her ears, she has weird ones?' she whispering tugging on his shorts.

'Shhhh, Satou that's not very nice,' shushed Kisshu anxiously.

'No that's alright Kisshu, this was just how I was born sweetie,' smiled Ichigo pulling on one of her own sizably smaller ears. Satou giggled,

'Can I touch one?' she asked, 'There cute!' Ichigo nodded and bent down so the child could shyly grasp one her ears. She giggled again as she tugged rather ferociously at it.

'Okay Satou, I think that's enough,' laughed Kisshu, 'Sorry,' he muttered to Ichigo when she had risen again.

'That's alright,' she whispered back.

'Come on, come on, we don't have all day to waste,' Yumi interrupted. She seemed to have become impatient and had already moved to another room. She beckoned them to join her.

'Bye bye, Kisshy-onii-chan!' beamed Satou, 'Promise to play with me after you're done?' she asked, giving him a look or pure seriousness.

'I'll play with you later Satou-chan, promise,' Kish reassured.

'Okay! This time, you get to be the princess!' she yelled back.

Kish cringed as they followed Yumi out.

'Princess?' sniggered Ichigo when they where out of ear shot.

Kish shook his head, 'I swear, If she tries to put my hair in plaits again, I'll…' he groaned.

'So you kids want something to eat?' interrupted Yumi washing her hands under the sink.

'That's alright Yumi-san, we just ate,' assured Kashi taking a seat at a nearby table, the others joined him.

'Oh alright, but just ask if you get hungry,' she nodded taking a seat with them, bring some drinks as she did, and laying them in front of each of her guests.

'So what are we cooking today, Yumi-san?' asked Suika fiddling with the tablecloth.

'Well, I promised the group today, we could try one of the earth recipes young Taruto brought down,' answered Yumi, pointing to a large red book, perched upon a rather rusty look stand, 'There was some really lovely looking things in there, so how about it?' she asked hopefully.

'That's fine Yumi-san,' grinned Kish, 'We have an expert anyway!'

Ichigo blinked confused as Kish prodded her lightly in the shoulder.

'Ah, yes. I was going to ask about the young girl there, with the ears and all, who is she?' asked Yumi, despite Ichigo's obvious differences, rather uninterested.

'A human girl, form earth,' answered Kashi.

'Oh,' said Yumi, taking a slight bit more interest with the added information.

'Yes, a friend of Kish's…'

'A friend?' asked Yumi, suddenly becoming a lot more interested.

Kish nodded smiling.

'Hmmm, so Kish…' murmured Yumi, a grin budding.

'Yeh?' asked Kish, his smile fading, and he himself became slightly wary of the old woman in front of him; he took an uneasy sip from his drink. Seeming to know where this conversation was going, Suika tittered and took a sip from her own drink.

'Can I be expecting grandchildren any time soon?'

Kish chocked on his water, and it was hard to tell whether the redness in his face was dew to the water clogging his throat or from embarrassment.

Ichigo was a bit to shocked to say much, but brightened red anyway.

'Isn't it a little early for that Yumi-san?' asked Kashi stifling a laugh. His sister had unfortunately not been able to last out that long, and although trying to stop her brother suffocating, she couldn't help but laugh.

'A little!' exclaimed Kish, trying to regain his composure and dignity at the same time, 'More than a little early, Yumi-san!'

Yumi chuckled, 'Oh calm down Kisshu, now look I must go run some errands, but no hurry to start cooking, take your time. I'll be back in about half an hour,' she winked as she stood up, 'Very pretty though, surprised you haven't already latched onto this one.'

She laughed again as she left, leaving the four of them in quite an awkward position.

'I…um…sorry about her, she's a bit…' said Kisshu, doing something very rare and stuttering.

'It's alright,' Ichigo replied, with a shy smile. In a quite obvious role reversal, Kish went quiet, and now Ichigo was left to move on the conversation.

'So, how about we get cooking, I think I can do it if it's my sort of food,' continued Ichigo in a small voice, not used to the responsibility. She got up and made her over to the big red book.

'Of course, you should be good at this,' grinned Suika.

'I…well…,' murmured Ichigo, remembering her previous cookery experiences.

'Come on,' continued Suika, 'Let's choose something then!'

The three aliens crowded around Ichigo as she carefully pulled back the books cover revealing pages and pages of mouth watering recipes.

'Starters?' asked Suika looking at the first chapter heading, 'What's that?'

'Isn't that like, what you guys eat first, at meals I mean,' asked Kashi.

Ichigo nodded, 'Yeh, we have something little, to start of the meal in a big meal, then the main course, and then finally desert.'

'So you get to have, three meals in one meal?' asked a perplexed Suika.

Ichigo nodded again.

'W-wow…' she stammered in response.

'Lucky aren't they,' smiled Kish, although past his smile, Ichigo was sure she could hear a slight annoyance in his voice.

'Well we don't have enough ingredients for a starter I don't think, so how about we just move onto Main Courses,' cut in Kashi, sensing the tension.

'Okay, main courses…main coursers…' mumbled Ichigo turning she briskly turning to the middle of the book, 'Ah, here we go, Main Courses, quite a selection.'

As the four teens looked threw the book, it would be an understatement to say they had a hard time choosing. It seemed the aliens where perplexed by the fact food on earth could look good, and according to Ichigo taste good too.

'What's this one?' asked Kish looking at the next page.

'That's a quiche, just like your name,' answered Ichigo smiling.

'I'm one of those? They don't look very nice…'

Ichigo giggled, 'No your not one of those, that's just what your name means.'

'Oh…so how come I get a really ugly one…' sighed Kish pointing at the picture.

'It's not ugly, and it tastes very nice too, it's made with eggs and milk and bacon, and sometimes cheese, but not usually,' explained Ichigo, 'and that crusty bit around the edges is called Pastry.'

'Like me,' said Kashi nodding his head.

'Yeh, like you.'

'What about watermelons…?' asked Suika hopefully.

'Ew, in a quiche, no,' responded Ichigo making a sour face. Suika's own face dropped sadly, feeling a little left out. 'Oh but it's not like watermelons aren't tasty, there delicious, just not in a quiche.'

Suika perked up a little.

'So we're all earth foods…' asked Kish trailing a hand across the page, 'Weird…'

Ichigo giggled again, 'Well so am I, I'm a strawberry…'

'That's right,' grinned Kish, 'My little strawberry,' he said fiddling with her hair fondly. Ichigo blushed a tiny bit, but just smiled shyly and turned away. Didn't take much to bring Kish back to confidence…she thought. Returning back to the book she bookmarked the page.

'So how about we make this then?' she asked still looking at the Quiche, 'It tastes very nice,' she encouraged.

'Fine with me,' responded Kashi. Kish grinned.

'Do we get have watermelons after?' asked Suika, 'we could make this,' she said turning backwards to the desert section, where they had bookmarked another page with the recipe Strawberry and Watermelon Sorbet.

'Sounds good to me,' grinned Ichigo.

Kish beamed, 'Okay then Ichigo, show us how earthlings cook!'

Ichigo's grin faded. Cook…? Obviously she had to cook, but she didn't want them to see her as an expert when even Pudding couldn't digest her first attempt at chocolate making.

'Uh sure, yeh…have you got the right ingredients…?' she asked nervously, almost hoping the wouldn't.

'Yep, Tart made us bring half a ton of stuff back, when Pai made Tart and him go down a second time to collect some data,' responded Kish.

'Cool, then um…we'll need…' Ichigo paused to look at the book, 'Oh, I see….flour, butter, parmesan, eggs, water, pancetta, and crème fraîche, Gruyere and some pepper, okay?'

She turned back to threw incredibly confused faces.

'I know…I know where to get water…' murmured Suika. The others nodded. Ichigo sighed.

'Okay, just show me where the ingredients are and I'll help you find what we're looking for,' she reasoned. The others grinned at the compromise.

After all the Ingredients where placed out on the counter, they where already tired.

'So how many do we need to make?' asked Suika.

'I'd say by the size…' muttered Kashi.

'Twenty I think,' interrupted Ichigo.

'Twenty, but then…how will have enough to last us?' asked Suika panicking.

'Relax, we have enough now, don't worry,' soothed Kashi. Ichigo's face dropped despite her attempts not too. To have a child that young, care so much about what she was eating, in case they ran out of all things, was a huge reality check of how Kish's people had lived until recently.

'Alright,' responded Suika, embarrassed at her little outbreak.

'Okay so do you have an oven?' asked Ichigo.

'Oven…?'

It took roughly five hours, to get all the Quiche's done. Luckily the group seemed to have not only acquired one oven, but seven. The quiche's where tricky. First they made the pastry, which Kashi seemed to enjoy, then added the yolk and put it into the fridge. The kitchen only had one fridge, but there was nothing in there, so they managed to squeeze quite a few in there at once. Next, they added baking beans and left it one of the ovens for 30 minutes or so. After they added the filling, they repeated this. Actually, they repeated this twenty times no less, but it was worth it in the end.

There had been a few mishaps, like Kish accidentally breaking an egg over Kashi's head, after he accidentally inferred something quite rude about cooking skills. And of course, Ichigo slipped over on the some flour left on the floor, which ended with an awkward position between her and Kashi. Yes Kashi and you can bet Kisshu went berserk. After Kisshu peeled his brother off his, 'Little Strawberry' as he had previously referred her too, they had a little accident with Suika almost blowing up one of the oven's but apart from that, the whole thing went quite smoothly.

'So can we try some?' asked Kish, eyeing the Quiche, which looked more appetising in real life.

'Sure, but only a little bit, they should have cooled down by now,' answered Ichigo, taking knife from the countertop and slicing out of piece just big enough for the four to each have a bit.

'Mmm,' mumbled Suika digging into her bit.

'It's good,' replied Kashi, taking a second bite.

Kish grinned; 'I taste good!' he beamed eating his portion full-heartedly.

'They turned out great!' agreed Ichigo finishing hers off.

'Okay so should we bring them in to the others?' suggested Kashi picking up a tray of six.

'Sounds good,' nodded Ichigo picking up a second tray.

The four had to make several trips back and fourth, but eventually they given everyone one a piece. The children took them eagerly, taking mammoth bites. The adults, who had to remind the children to say thank you threw the mouthfuls of food, where a little less adventurous but tried the meal nevertheless. Most seemed to like it, and soon enough, all twenty Quiche's had vanished. During this 

time, the aliens and Ichigo had disappeared back into the kitchen to make dessert. They had, in the end, chosen the Watermelon and Strawberry Sorbet. They where a lot more easy to make than the Quiche's, but they had to make much more. The second round, held a lot less accidents, although Kashi would never forgive Kish for exactly what he did with that last piece of watermelon. I'll leave that up to your imaginations.

'Has every one got one?' called Ichigo entering with the penultimate tray.

Smiling faces looked up at her. They seemed to have dismissed the ear thing. Calls of yes and no's greeted her smaller ears pleasantly.

'Alright then, almost, I'll get the last tray,' said Kish, preparing to leave.

'Don't worry Kish, I'll get it, I'm nearer,' offered Ichigo.

'Thanks,' said Kish with a smirk.

Ichigo wandered back into the kitchen, 'Least I can do if I get to see him in plaits later,' murmured Ichigo to herself, grinning.

It hadn't been a half bad day really. It had been fun cooking, the little kids where so sweet, and with any luck, she'd get to see everyone's favourite green haired alien cross-dressing. But as she reached for the last tray, she heard something that made her heart stop.

**WAIT! Please read the below to the end!**

MMC: Oooooohhh….cliffy! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. Had major history coursework to do, plus I'm going to a wedding, and a social and I have homework and babysitting to top that…phew…

Tommy: So are you gonna tell them why you're here or not?

MMC: Oh yeh! Names!

Japanese Names into English:

**Kabocha- Pumpkin (Rofl…)**

**Yumi- This actually means bow and arrow, but most associate it with the moon.**

**Kinoko- Mushroom**

**Satou- This can have multiple meanings, but the main one and the one I'm using is Sugar.**

Kay' that's all!


	19. Piece by Piece

MMC: ZOMG! HI! New chapter! Called Piece by Piece. Weird I know, you'll understand soon…ooooooh!

Tommy: Sorry, she's a bit hyper at the moment….

MMC: Isn't that usually your role…?

Tommy: …

MMC: ANYWAY! I just wanted to say thank you! To all those who have commented, read, favourited, and alerted! I actually saw a really nice comment from someone on fanficiton, who writes like some of my favourite stories! So I was really ecstatic to see it! Weee!!

Tommy: Anyway, on with the chapter. It's a bit morbid. But it has a huge Kishigo moment at the end!

MMC: YES! But all is not as it seems!

Tommy: Anyway, Mew Mew Cherry wants a imaginary pet Donkey (the elephant….) to say the disclaimer so here we go.

Donkey: Enter Elephant noise here or donkey…whatever takes your fancy…

Tommy: Translation- Mew Mew Cherry does not own TMM or any of the characters. She does own Kashi, Suika, Yumi, Satou and any other characters she has invented.

MMC: STARTO!

A gut wrenching scream shot threw the air, echoing throughout the kitchen and sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine. Stricken with panic she slid over to the door, and called out to the others back in the main room.

'What happened? Is everyone alright? Why di-,'

She froze.

'Satou-chan! Let her go!' yelled Kish, looking up horrified at the little alien girl who was being held above ground by her arm.

'N-No…' murmured Ichigo grabbing onto the doorframe for support. She felt faint.

'Let me go! Let me go! Please!' begged Satou, tears poring down her cheeks.

'Put her down!' yelled Kish.

Then, in a new wave of horror, Ichigo realised why nobody was making a move to help the poor girl. A knife was being held to her neck, which was so incredibly close it drew a small amount of blood.

'Nobody move…' threatened her captor.

Even though nobody had been moving, you could tell this order had taken its toll, and if possible the room seemed even more tense than before. Even Satou stopped whimpering long enough to send a wordless cry of help to her fellow roommates.

'Ichigo, go…'

Ichigo looked up, 'No…' she whispered her voice growing as she became more defiant, 'No! Kish I'm staying!'

'Ichigo,' Kish turned around to her, his eyes begging for her to get to safety, 'Come on…'

'No, she stays,' interrupted a harsh voice. This wasn't like before. The way he acted, so blatant and cold.

'Why are you doing this?' asked Ichigo quietly.

'What?'

'Aoyama-kun! Why are you doing this?' Ichigo screamed, still keeping her ground despite her muscles desperately screeching at her to collapse.

Contrary to the Blue Knights previous demeanour, he sniggered.

'Aoyama-kun?' he sneered.

Ichigo gulped steadying herself.

'Who…who are you?' she asked.

The Blue Knight just laughed and tightened his grip on Satou, 'Does it matter, now come with me!'

'N-No, why do you need me? Who…who are you?' she stammered, the sickly dizziness making a second appearance with in her stomach.

'Ichigo, are you going to come quietly with me?' asked the Blue Knight tightening his grip around Satou so that she winced. The blue night began to speak again, but was cut of by his own yell of surprise as a red clicked clack toy shot passed him, making a small gash on his arm. Despite this he kept a firm grip on his small hostage, and instead he turned to face the two familiar aliens floating behind him and his face fell into an indiscernibly malicious grin.

'Oh good company,' he hissed.

'Shut up!' yelled Tart shakily, who was still embarrassed at his rash behaviour. Always used to work for Kish, he thought to himself annoyed.

'Put that girl down,' growled Pai clenching his free hand into a fist, the other carried his weapon which was now pointing at the Blue Knight, although he seemed unfazed.

'Make me,' he jeered. Pai growled at him, but this only made the Knight laugh.

'You know what,' he continued, 'it's getting a little crowded around here,' he turned back to face Ichigo his grin widening, 'If you want this little girl back, I suggest you find as soon as possible…if not…I'll send her back to you piece by piece.'

'Wait!' yelled Kish horrified. But it was too late…he was gone. 'N-No…' he croaked under his breath.

The room was quiet. The only sound was the soft whimpering of the children.

'Sa-Satou…' muttered Ichigo letting go of the door frame and moving closer to Kish, 'Kish, what are we…what are we going to do?' she asked. But Kish wasn't really listening.

'How could I have…' he murmured, shaking his head, 'I've got to go find her…' he said, and in an almost trance like state, he began to stagger towards the door.

'Wait, Kish we don't even know where they are, we have to think this one threw…'

Odd words coming form Ichigo's mouth, so odd they even made Kish pause for a second, but even so he continued towards the door.

'Kish,' said Ichigo softly grabbing one of his hands, 'How are we…I mean…'

'Kish…she's right, we have to find Satou but…this is not the way to go about it.'

The two looked around.

'Come on, we'll fix everything up here, then I promise we'll hunt down that Blue Knight, and we'll bring her back don't worry,' soothed Kashi, who stood with a comforting smile.

Kish nodded…slowly.

'Okay,' he mumbled, as he was slowly pulled back by Ichigo who kept a firm grip on his hand.

'Um…excuse me,' spoke a soft voice, it was one of the tenants, 'Please, what is going to happen to that little girl?'

'I'm sorry for this miss,' said Kashi immediately, 'We're going to find the man responsible for this, and we promise the girl will be back in safe hands before the week is up.' The woman smiled. Those words where meant to comfort the other tenants but Kashi new, they had reached Kish as well.

'Okay, so please finish your food, we'll be leaving as soon as Yumi-san returns, so you needn't worry of anymore trouble.'

'Want us to stay here and keep these guys safe?' offered Pai. Kashi nodded gratefully.

'Kish, why don't you get some fresh air, outside,' suggested Suika placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She had sensed his guilt. Kish nodded and began to walk towards the back door. Ichigo shot Kashi a pleading look, and although it was against his better judgement he nodded and let Ichigo follow him out.

It was another one of those gardens. Not quite there yet, but this one had a lot more flowers. And not ones that could be found on earth either. Exotic red, green, pink, yellow, purple flowers stretched in and out of the soil, winding there way to the sunlight. Ichigo was almost taken aback by them, she wanted to have abetter look, but she was stopped. She could here a faint sound of heavy breathing and sure enough as she looked towards the edge of the garden she saw him. He was sat outside on a bench, his arms resting on his legs and his head hung low in despair.

'Kish?' she asked nervously.

'Piece by piece…' muttered Kish.

Ichigo gulped. Piece by Piece.

'Come on Kish, everything will be fine, a little rest and we'll find her.'

'And what if we can't?' asked Kish.

'She's important to you that girl…isn't she…?'

Kish didn't say anything at first.

'Sort of…' he answered eventually. Ichigo didn't push it any further.

'Are you okay?' he asked after a couple of moments.

'Ye-Yeh…'

'Good…and don't worry…we'll find, Aoyama. We'll find him.'

As Ichigo turned his head to look at the alien boy, she had truthfully expected to see the usual. A sour face at the mere mention of Aoyama-kun's name. But no…his face was blank. Blank and cold and…

Resigned. All hope was lost in his eyes. And even though his words sounded sincere….He was just placating her. Placating himself.

'You don't think the Blue Knight is…'

'No. That boy truly cared for you. He wouldn't do this.'

'Kish…'

'Yeh?'

'That means a lot to me,' whispered Ichigo as she leaned over and took Kish's hand. Kish smiled weakly at her, but it faded as quickly as it had come.

He's trying so hard…thought Ichigo…to act so calm, and then this comes along…

Shuffling over a tiny bit, she rested her head down on Kish's shoulder, hoping that would be okay. His wounds weren't completely healed over yet. But Kish didn't make any move against it. He didn't 

resist, as would be expected but he didn't move closer either. He just sat there motionless, emotionless.

Blank.

Ichigo snuggled closer. She knew it was selfish, but she just wanted Kish to hold her back. Too act like normal. To try and kiss her, pursue her, just…hold her…like he used too.

No she didn't want that what was she thinking? But she did. Just to remind her…of when this wasn't so complicated. I mean, it was complicated back then. She had to save the world on regular bases, keep secrets from everyone, there was homework, boyfriends, school and everything else that went with it. And there was Kish. And she wanted to go back to when she went to sleep at night, she could forget about what the next day would bring, and only had to worry weather a certain green haired alien was at her window sill or not.

But that alien, didn't seem like he was ever coming back. And as she looked at the desolate, depressed, apathetic boy in front of her that was Kish. She felt so…

'Kish…?'

He didn't answer.

'Kish…?'

Still no answer.

So she did, what she thought could bring him back. She was so desperate to bring him back, to have him smile, that she made herself forget everything else, like she so many times before. She forgot everything, except for how much she desperately wanted to have Kish back to normal. His normal carefree self. She didn't want this. Nothing was going right. They could both pretend but…

'Ichigo…why are you?' asked Kish, as Ichigo lifted her head and began to raise her lips forward to his.

'Please Kish…'

'No, Ichigo…what are you?'

'I…'

There lips drew closer until Ichigo could feel Kish's warm breath on her face. The unevenness in it only made her more determined.

If I kiss him, she thought, he'll go back to normal. He will, and then I can pretend like I didn't mean too, and he can tease me about it. And I can forget about this. Then when he's back to normal, we'll find Aoyama-kun and me and him can…Aoyama-kun…no I can't…I have to pull away, I can't do this. If I do, even if it's for a different reason, I'd be being unfaithful to him. I can't I have to pull away but…

But Ichigo didn't pull away.

Kish did.

'Ichigo, please don't try to make this easier because it won't get any easier.'

'Kish, I…'

'Ichigo, this is going to be hard, but it'll be okay…I promise, what your doing will only make this harder. On you…and me…and everyone.'

'Kish, I'm so sorry, I just,' stuttered Ichigo, trying to force back tears.

'Come on, let's go back inside.'

Ichigo nodded. Her cheeks where red and flustered. But not form embarrassment.

'It's gonna be alright, right Kish?' she asked, before they walked back inside.

'Yeh…yeh it's gonna be alright, I promise.'

And then Kish smiled. Like he had before. And although it was tinted with sadness Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. He was still Kish.


	20. Lying to Forget

MMC: Just a little filler chapter. Upped the rating because of this. It's a bit gruesome.

Tommy: A bit?

MMC: Heh…yeh…maybe a bit more than a bit…more like a lot….

Tommy: it's a bit more about Kish's past.

MMC: Yep, please note, I had a hard time writing this chapter, because it's hits a little near to home.

Tommy: Not in the way you think by the way…

MMC: Yeh, but anyway here goes, enjoy! Uh…best you can (:

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry owns nothing except her own made up characters.

MMC: STARTO!

* * *

'Boy, did you do all this?'

Kish looked up, eyes wide, tears streaming down from his cheeks.

'How old are you?'

'Three…,' stammered Kish, 'and a half,' he added.

'Incredible…'

'Are, are you going to…?' started Kish frightened.

'No, no.'

'I, I didn't mean it,' he whimpered looking down at his hands in horror.

'Whether you did or you didn't it doesn't matter, that kind of power is way beyond your years, but I couldn't have expected much less from there son.'

Kish didn't say anything, he just continued to stare blankly at his hands, and then around the room that was now scattered with frozen, lifeless husks that had once been bodies.

'Boy, tell me, why did you do this?'

'I…I don't know,' muttered Kish eventually, 'I just, I saw him…and then he was gone and I felt this…power…and then I….why did you kill him?' he asked before finishing his answer.

'He had done bad things.'

Such a simple reply. Kish had done bad things too. Yumi-san and Kashi where always telling him off, but the biggest punishment he had ever received was a smack on the hand and then he was made to do extra work. But…his father wasn't given a smack on the hand. Nor, was he forced to slave away for a couple more hours a day. His father was gone, because he had done a….bad thing?

'You cannot control that power can you boy?'

Kish paused for a second, and then shook his head.

If he could control it….he would have never done something like this.

'Would you like me to teach you?'

Kish took another look around the room.

'No…I don't ever want to use this power again…' he stammered.

'But boy…'

'No! I don't ever want this to happen again! Not to anyone!' he screamed. He was on the verge of hysterics when a felt a firm reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Now listen, if you learn to control it you don't have to use it…if you don't learn to control, you'll have no say in the matter, and this will happen, time and time again.'

'But, how can I control it?'

'I'll teach you, if you make a promise to me.'

'Will you make me use it?' asked Kish anxiously, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

'No, I won't, but you must join our army when you come of age.'

'And that's all?'

'Yes.'

Kish paused for a second thinking it over.

'Ok…' he answered finally, 'but if you ever hurt any of my family again, I'll pull out.'

'You're not really in bargaining position here.'

'I know, but I'll stick by that word,' assured Kish, trying to sound confidence, although his voice was still shaky with shock.

'Alright then I promise.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'One more question.'

'Yes?'

'What should I call you?'

The man raised an eyebrow, then in sort of half smile, he answered.

'Deep Blue, you shall refer to me as…Deep Blue.'

As Kish looked up into the man's dark, hypnotising blue eyes, he could almost see from where he had gotten his name from.

Kish spent many weeks, months, and years training with Deep Blue. Mainly to keep his power in check, but also to control the weapons his father had passed down to him before his demise. The dragon Swords, an uncommon set of weapons, and rarely used, but when used right could be quite powerful. The time they spent together was tedious, harsh and ruthless, and although he was soon joined by two others, he was still the one most pressed. After a while it seemed the oldest of the three warriors was the strongest, and Kish was fine letting it seem that way. All three of them where known as prodigies. Pai, the oldest was incredibly strong and amazingly intelligent. Taruto the youngest, had a unique ability to find a solution to any problem unbeknownst to most, and was often used as the problem solver. And Kish…Kish was definitely strong and held a great deal of tactical intelligence, but still, if you didn't know him it would be surprising if you where perplexed over the fact he was chosen as the leader. Pai seemed like the obvious choice. He was the most intelligent in general, and seeing as nobody knew of Kish's true power he was also seen as the most powerful. Definitely the obvious choice. But he was not. Kish was.

Ever since the day his father was executed in front of Kish's eyes, Deep Blue kept the secret of the boy's power. Even from his siblings and partners. It had been something about seeing his father in so much pain. It had seemed so unfair that Kish had snapped. It had seemed unfair that his father had been killed so brutally and no one would tell him why. It seemed unfair that he had been chosen out of all his family members to be the one to watch. It had seemed unfair how Yumi-san, Kashi and his baby sister Suika had all been at home, and although anxious, blissfully unaware of the full extent of Sufure's punishment. And most of all, it had seemed unfair that those awful men, Deep Blue's executers would have gotten away with it. Gotten away with strapping his father down, and while ignoring Kish's screams they had….had…

Kish didn't even need to close his eyes to remember it. That awful smell, that terrible look on his fathers face as they began to…they began to…

They weren't normal. They couldn't have been. They weren't from his planet, although they looked like it. Nobody from his planet could have done that with such a pleasurable look in there eyes. Such terrible, indescribably malicious grins on there faces.

And it was as the fifth or so man, or thing or whatever he was began to sink his sharp fangs into his father's skin that he….

Lost it.

He remembered screaming, screaming at them to stop. Yelling hysterically, the tears streaming down his cheeks, his vision beginning to blur.

'Cannibals!' he had screeched, a huge charge of energy encircling him, 'let him go, let him go!' he had repeated while the men's faces change to ones of a disgusting victory to ones of pure terror. It hadn't taken very long. The men's skin peeled from there bodies almost instantaneously, and yet there screams seemed to echo on for years and even now he could still here them. Those terrible screams. And yet, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't. They deserved it, every one of them. But Kish didn't want to be the one to inflict this on them. He didn't want to be the monster that had slaughtered these men. Used his own power to tear there pale skin from there bodies leaving it to dissolve and burn on the floor.

As Kish finally dropped to his knees exhausted. His mind seemed blank. Only that continues echoing screaming, tearing across his mind like a knife. He hadn't realised how cold he had been, and as he closed his eyes he felt just how warm the new tears that he had begun to relies felt against his freezing eyelids. He rocked him self slowly, holding onto to himself and trying to ignore the corpses that lay scattered around him. And yet, if no one else's, his eyes caught on his father's. Still strapped to that wall, muscles torn out and stretched across his limp body. There had been no weapons…only teeth. His face still lay in that look of pure agony as his limbs where torn away from his and digested.

Shuddering he had tried desperately to close that image from his brain. There seemed to be no way possible to make it disappear and as his mind flashed threw the terrifying images he had seen today, he began to sob.

It was that feeling. That feeling of power that started to make him shudder. He never wanted that feeling again ever, not ever…but he still...he still couldn't shake it. How could he ever be normal again, with this resting on his shoulders. How could he ever embrace his brother again with the blood that remained on his hands, or tend to his sister, or help Yumi-san up stairs when she was restless.

It hadn't even done him any good and as he took a second look towards his father, he felt a sudden sickness in his stomach and clutching his abdomen, he wretched on the floor. Repeatedly, until his whole body felt empty. And lifeless. He wished he could feel emotionless too. But he couldn't. So to let his anger out, he started to sob, and scream and break down. He didn't care who saw. He just sat there and cried.

The he had heard it. His voice. His blood curling voice, that sent a small shiver down his spine. It had been the man who had killed his father. The man who had ordered such a grotesque, inhumane punishment upon him, and looking up, his cold emotionless face still seemed as firm and unremorseful as when he had first made his order. He wanted to screech at him, he wanted to hurt him and revenge his father, but he felt so resigned and exhausted all he could do was stare at him 

blankly until he started to talk. And when he had answered, he had only sounded tired. As if he had just been threw a long day of work. Not as if he had just seen what he had.

It was that day that he had made a decision. No matter how much he had despised, loathed, hated Deep Blue, he had to remain on his good side to forget. If he drew hatred towards him, he would only ask himself why and then he would remember. So in order to control his power, to forget his power, and to understand his power, he teamed up with Deep Blue. And then eventually Pai and Taruto. After convalescing from the initial shock, he took on a constant cheerful demeanour. Always acting like a child even when he was officially a teenager. Some found it annoying, some found it strange, but to him it was simply a way of forgetting.

And as Kish tossed and turned in his bed, shaking of the thoughts that where causing his so much distress and restlessness he realised something. All his life he had been forgetting. And in order to do this, he had been lying. He had told Ichigo that he had never cared for his father, telling everyone he was fine when he wasn't, acting happy and cheerful when he wasn't. Sure, at sometimes he had been a little less enthusiastic and shown his true emotions, more so when he had been battling the mews. But, he had been lying. He had thought it for a good cause, but still he seemed unsure. He had lied to his family, team mates, friends and…Ichigo. He loved Ichigo…so much. He had to stop lying to her. He hadn't lied to him as far as he knew, so he had to tell her the truth. It would mean remembering, but he had too.

Lying to forget had only kept all that hatred bottled up and stored inside of him, and it festered and boiled over the years.

He had to remember, he had to tell the truth. To Ichigo. Then maybe, that anger would…disappear.


	21. Imagination

MMC: ZOMG! Like a total Kishigo fluffy chapter! It's really angst, but less than the other chapters.

Tommy: Cherry here, decided she was bored of having someone die, get captured, or get injured nearly every chapter.

MMC: Yes! I did, so here is Chapter 19! Yes I know it says Chapter 21, but if you don't count the authors notes, its 19. I think.

Tommy: She was never that good at maths.

MMC: Shhhh!

Tommy: Also, you may want to know. In this chapter, he talks about Episode 35 of the anime. It didn't happen in the manga.

MMC: YEP! Oh and also, this actually has no actual appearances of characters other than Kish and Ichigo.

Tommy: SO HAVE A WHALE OF A TIME IN OUR CATSINK! HALLELUJIA!

MMC: I thought you were going to be sensible from now on…

Tommy: (Shrugs) got bored…

MMC: (Sigh) oh well…it was nice while it lasted….

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew!

MMC: NOPE!

Tommy: Hey ya'll! I'm southern!

MMC: Okay…not only are you not southern…your not even American…you're from the north of England.

Tommy: Whatever! I want a chocolate finger…

MMC: STARTO!

* * *

Kish awoke sweating, his skin sticking to his sheet covers. With a jolt, he sat up, breathing heavily.

Eventually his heartbeat started to calm itself, and he took a clammy hand to his forehead, wiping his damp brow.

Damn, he thought, I hardly got any sleep last night.

He took a look outside his window.

No, I still haven't gotten any sleep; he growled to himself, realising it was still dark outside.

Not that dark mind you, it was probably nearly morning.

Even so, there was no point going back to sleep now. It hadn't done him any good before, so jadedly, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and staggered over to the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and even for him he was pale. Shaking his head propped himself up by a nearby wall and tried to shake off the dizziness that had been following him.

He didn't remember much of last night. He knew he had been dreaming. A nightmare. He knew what it had been about too, roughly. His father, and the time when he had died. His training with Deep Blue. And the third time he had woken up, he remembered promising himself to tell Ichigo.

He sighed. He'd have to stick by that. Sure he was tired then, but it made sense.

Maybe she's awake now?

Kish mentally hit himself.

He couldn't expect her to be up at this hour. She was probably enjoying some well deserved rest. Like he should have been doing. But he wasn't, so what could he do.

Kish took a shaky hand to his face and pulled the hair that was hanging over his eyes behind his ears. He was about to go back to bed, against his better judgement, and try for a bit more sleep, however something caught his eye…

Speak of the devil, he thought, looking Ichigo up and down.

She was standing by the door, which she had propped open just enough to see Kish, and was now blushing at being caught. Of course, the blush had probably had nothing to do with the fact that Kish was standing shirtless, in only his shorts, his hair loose and tussled with restlessness.

'Nice choice of clothing,' grinned Kish noticing Ichigo's attire which consisted of a rather skimpy little white night dress with red trimmings. Ichigo blushed once more.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just…' she murmured pulling down the hem of her dress.

'It's alright,' smiled Kish, 'I was awake anyway.'

'Oh, oh good, I mean…um…' muttered Ichigo, 'Why were you awake?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Couldn't sleep,' whispered Ichigo in a reply.

Kish smiled sympathetically, 'Yeh, same with me,' he admitted, with nervous laugh.

'Is that why you were…?'

'What?'

'It's just that, I'm sorry, but I've been here for a while and you were, well…talking…'

'Talking?'

Ichigo nodded, 'Yeh, well I think…in your sleep. You kept tossing around and you kept repeating phrases over and over again. Like you were in pain or something.'

Kish sighed, 'Just a nightmare, its okay.'

Damn, lied again.

'I mean not really okay,' he tried to compensate, 'Well, not like I haven't had them before, but there annoying, well not quite annoying…but…' he trailed of, 'Er…never mind.'

'Are you sure your okay?' asked Ichigo with a light smile.

Kish wanted to answer her. He really did. But he couldn't find the words. It was like; everything he had planned on saying had just disappeared. Caught up in his throat. It didn't help that she was staring at him with those large hazel eyes. Looking so innocent…caring…beautiful.

'Kish?' Ichigo asked, he smile fading quickly.

'Of course,' he muttered, finally, 'I'm fine.'

He didn't want to face her, so he resorted to looking at his feet. Ichigo didn't buy it.

'Kish, something wrong, what is it?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Kish mumbled. He had had to repress a growl, this was frustrating, but he didn't want Ichigo thinking it was something to do with her. But his head felt like it was on fire. Too many thoughts were rushing into his mind at once.

'Kish, come on,' Ichigo started, 'Tell me.'

'Nothings wrong, okay!' Kish snarled.

Dammit…dammit…

Ichigo looked shocked, and then slowly, she lowered her head to look at the floor. The hurt expression she wore almost broke Kish's heart. How could he have bitten her head off like that?

'Ichigo, I'm sorry, I just…' he started, ashamed of his unjust growl.

'No, it's okay, I shouldn't have pushed it, and you don't have to tell me.'

'I want to…'

'You want to?' asked Ichigo. His words had hardly been audible, but she could have sworn that's what he had said.

Kish turned his head, 'I don't know…I don't know if I….'

Ichigo wanted to encourage him, but was frightened he would get angry again, so instead…

'I'll listen,' she assured smiling gently and moving closer.

'Ichigo, you don't…'

'I'll listen, if you want.'

Kish sighed heavily and sat back on the edge of his bed.

'Can I sit with you?' asked Ichigo kindly. Kish shrugged. 'Okay,' she said sitting down with him. They sat spaced apart, but close enough for Ichigo to hear Kish's jagged breathing. Careful not to touch him, in case it was still awkward, she shuffled closer.

'Your wounds have healed up well,' she offered, noticing he had taken of nearly all of the bandages himself now.

'Yeh, much better,' he mumbled, 'I think I can tend to them myself now.'

'Good, then I won't have to worry about seeing anything inappropriate like last time.'

Kish felt the corners of his mouth begin to twitch. What an Ichigo thing to say.

It was true, unfortunately for Ichigo (or not so unfortunately for Ichigo), while tending to Kish's wounds, she had had to take great care in not revealing various parts of his body that would be inappropriate for a younger audience, while still getting to the epicentre of his pain. However her plan would fall when it came to a particular gash that situated itself right between Kish's hip and….lower down…

Luckily (or not so luckily), she had been spared any awkwardness in that stage. However when she had asked him to change, so she could wash the blood of his previous attire, she had not been so lucky and had walked in on Kish right as he was taking of his shorts and received in return, a rather nice view. He had been facing towards her at the time and it just so happened that Kish was very…shall we say…large…down below…

Thinking back on this, Kish tried not to laugh (especially remembering Ichigo's reaction), but, as he looked over at Ichigo, who had a small grin on her lips and a blush on her cheeks, it seemed that she too was having a little flashback of her own, he couldn't resist. It was a snigger at first, between both of them. And then gradually, it turned into a laugh. A real laugh. Not nervous, not sarcastic, not fake. And then they just laughed. They forgot about the awkwardness for this time, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. And it did come to an end. Eventually. It would be easy to get it back; it would be easy to prolong it. But to prolong it…

'Ichigo, I lied,' Kish blurted out, after the silence had gone on for too long.

'Lied? What about?'

'I've been lying about a lot of things,' Kish continued hastily, knowing if he let him self hesitate he could become doubtful, 'to you, and everyone really.'

'Well, what about?' asked Ichigo, half happy to be getting an answer, half anxious about what it would be.

'Just…'

Kish's voice was becoming weaker and weaker every second. He needed to tell her, before he lost the nerve.

'Saying, I didn't care about things, when I did…when I said my life was…okay, and then these nightmares.'

Come on Ichigo, you know what I'm saying, Kish begged her in his mind, don't make me explain this.

Ichigo frowned.

'Y-Your life? Is this about, your family…?'

Good, she knew what he was talking about. But Kish didn't look happy. He hung his head shamefully, embarrassed to look at her.

'I-, yeh.'

'Is that what these nightmares have been about?'

Kish nodded.

'What happened-,'

Ichigo cut herself of immediately. It was because of how angrily he had reacted earlier. He knew that. He wanted to tell her, just so she knew he wasn't angry at her, but his throat was tightening again.

'I'm sorry.'

The apology came from Ichigo. She too looked away.

'No, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.'

'Why?'

'Because, I've lied to you, and everything's going wrong and it's my fault-,'

'It not your fa-,'

'Yes it is! Satou's missing! And Yumi-san is hurting, and your friends are worrying!'

Ichigo withdrew herself, shocked.

'Everyone I care about always ends up getting hurt!'

'Kish instead of getting angry, tell me what happened!' exclaimed Ichigo suddenly. But it didn't faze Kish; he continued full speed, complying to her request.

'Alright fine! You want to know what happened! The only two people who could have ever been a mother figure in my life are dead, and my father was torn to pieces, in front of my eyes! I've had to look after Suika and try and measure up to Kashi! It's because I left to Earth, that Yumi-san got sick! Satou's missing because I wasn't quick enough to save her! I'm only injured 

because I wouldn't fight the Blue Knight and your only here because I got injured! And because you're here, you're getting hurt! I care about all of them! Suika, Kashi, Yumi, Satou! My father! And… and you….' His voice began to trail; but his breathing remained heavy, his sharp figures tearing at his bed sheets, 'Especially you. I care about you. I love you.'

Ichigo looked at him. Her expression was unreadable. A mix of surprise, sadness, embarrassment. Why did he have to say that?

I love you.

'Kish…I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…'

'Goddamit, it's not your fault Ichigo. I've been trying to tell you, it's mine.'

'I didn't know that your life….it makes sense…'

'Does it?'

'I mean….you guys have lived in such terrible conditions for such a long time, and having prodigy siblings must have been hard.'

'I have no right to be angry though.'

'Of course you do-,' started Ichigo.

'No. I don't. I've turned into everything I've always hated.'

'No, no you haven't Kish,' soothed Ichigo taking a gently hand to his shoulder. He let her. He needed her touch, even momentarily. Even if what he was about to tell her, would make it so.

'Do you remember…when that little girl, with the handkerchief, that friends of that wolf girl's.'

'Momoka-chan?'

'Yeh. You weren't there but, I kept the wolf girl from a attacking me, with the threat of taking that kid's life.'

Ichigo's head jerked up a little, but she didn't say anything.

'I had my arm around her neck and pulled tight to prove to her I wasn't joking.'

Still Ichigo said nothing.

'I'm no different from him. No different from the Blue Knight and Satou.'

'Would you have actually hurt her?' asked Ichigo in a small monotone voice, her hand still on his shoulder.

'No. No I wouldn't have.'

'And you were doing it for a reason. Doing it to save your planet, to get Earth for your planet, and you weren't going to hurt her.'

'No.'

'Kish,' whispered Ichigo, 'you've had it really tough, and although I don't agree with your actions, I can't criticise you so much.'

Kish paused for a second, and then continued.

'And you know that man I told you about. The man who abused Suika's mother, Aito. I did the same things he did.'

'With me?' asked Ichigo, a little surprise audited in her voice.

'Yes.'

'Kish, that's stupid. That man was truly terrible. It was your job to hurt me. In fact it was your job to destroy me. Just the fact that when the time came you didn't, proves you where nothing like him.'

'But I wanted you to…satisfy myself.'

Kish cringed at his own words.

'Kish never ever compare yourself to that bastard. Would he have ever sacrificed himself for Suika's mother? No. But you sacrificed yourself for me, and you did so much more besides that.'

She had added her point shapely, but Ichigo didn't seem angry, at least not at Kish. In fact, she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

Uneasily, Kish raised his own hand and slipped it gently on top of hers.

'Ichigo…'

'Please Kish; don't ever think any of this is your fault. Because it's not. Come on, We can get through this, yeh?'

'Yeh. I guess.'

Ichigo smiled, and then without a warning, she shuffled up, and tenderly wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his other shoulder. Kish sighed and held her hand in his softly.

'Kish?'

'Yeh?'

'Would you be angry at me for asking…whether you…want to talk, about it?'

'No.'

'Then, do you?'

'I pretty much told you already. I've just been kind of stressed lately, form holding it in and all.'

'Oh. Okay. And Kish…?'

'Yeh?'

'Can, can I stay here with you tonight?'

'The walls are very thin Ichigo, I think someone might hear us,' Kish sniggered. His voice sounded dull, but Ichigo could hear the grin in it.

'Pervert,' sighed Ichigo smiling warmly, 'You know what I mean.'

'You wanna stay for while?'

'Yeh…' mumbled Ichigo, holding tighter around his torso, 'Yeh a while, but I might go back in a bit.'

But almost as soon as she had finished these words, Ichigo's eyes began to close her eyes. Slowly, she swung her legs back over the bedside and curled up in a little cat like ball on his mattress.

Kish smiled. She's exhausted, thought Kish to himself, stroking her hair fondly.

'Kish, hold me for a bit, okay?' murmured Ichigo.

She's half asleep already, he thought, and she'll get angry at me in the morning for this but…

Kish sighed, 'Okay Ichigo.'

And with that, he manoeuvred himself, so that he was resting on the bed, beside and then he held her.

And when he was sure she was asleep; enclosing her firmly, he whispered affectionately in her ear,

'I love you, Koneko-chan.'

Ichigo mumbled something back, absentmindedly.

Was she awake?

He listened closer.

His eyes widened. Had she just said, what he thought she had?

And as he lent right over, careful not to hurt her with one of his long ears…

'I…I…'

She trailed of. Must have just been his imagination.


	22. Unfaithful

Tommy: OC CHAPPIE OR WHAT!?

MMC: You didn't need to shout that…I think I'm deaf…

Tommy: Good, now this chapter is really quite OC.

MMC: Hell, I know…oh and remember Kish's personality changes to happier and backer to normaler in this chapter because he's trying to forget everything okay…

Tommy: Yep, but something happens….ooooooh…

MMC: Yeh, Uhuh….

Tommy: Protect your fingers, don't get keyboard babies!!11111one

MMC: Uh…yeh…Kashi has a character change! Sort of! But you see he's a bit more like Kish in this one…

Tommy: Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any charters apart from Suika, Yumi, Kashi and any characters mentioned at the bottom…

MMC: STARTO!!

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

The full extent of the Mew Aqua's power, shining threw. The sound of quiet morning animals, scurrying from there homes out into the light and young children waking up to play in the streets.

However, it seemed that even on a different planet, Ichigo couldn't contain herself when it came to disrupting people's mornings, and as a loud shriek erupted from her lips; Kish knew he was in trouble.

'Kish! Why on earth are you in my bed?'

Kish, who was now in a heap on the floor; courtesy of Ichigo, rubbed his head and sighed,

'Ichigo, this is my bed.'

'That doesn't matter! Why am I here? Goddamit Kish!'

Kish sat up, shaking his head, and rested his arms on his knees.

'Ichigo, do you not remember a thing of last night, don-'

Kish cut himself of. He hadn't put that right.

'Last night! Oh god, what did we do? Oh Dammit!'

'Ichigo, calm down,' offered Kish trying to reach out for her shoulder.

'Oh, damn! I'm gonna get pregnant and everything aren't I?' she screeched, springing back of the bed and pacing the room anxiously.

'Ichigo listen, that's not what I meant, we didn't-,'

'What will my friends say? Oh my god! What will my parents say?!'

'Ichigo, will you just listen to me for a second…'

Ichigo turned around, bitter with anger.

'What-if-the-baby-has-your-ears-,' she spat deliberately slowly.

'You're-not-pregnant-'Kish growled back, at the same slow pace.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, 'How,' she asked curiously, 'Did we use…?'

'We didn't sleep together!' growled Kish slapping a hand to his forehead.

'I wasn't?' Ichigo blinked bemused before the frown retuned again, 'Then why was I in your bed, and why were your arms around me?' she hissed.

'Because you asked me to…' sighed Kish.

'I…asked you too…?'

'Yep, you asked me too.'

'Why? And why don't I remember…I remember coming into your room, and our talk and everything, but the last thing I remember is you comparing yourself to that Aito guy, I got angry and then I remember feeling sleepy so I…'

'Remember?'

Ichigo blinked twice, before shaking her head, 'No, that's the last thing I remember.'

'Oh well, do you believe me.'

Ichigo pondered this for a second, 'Well, even considering your history, I'm gonna go against my better judgement and give you the benefit of the doubt.'

'Good,' grinned Kish, 'then let's go downstairs, and you can apologize for almost knocking me out. I was still asleep when you woke up you know.'

'Don't push it,' Ichigo growled, but she smiled.

Kish shrugged light-heartedly, 'Alright, but lets just promise not to tell Suika and Kashi about this okay?'

Ichigo nodded, 'Yep, our secret.'

'I wouldn't count on that.'

'K-Kashi? How long have you been there?' stammered Kish, looking up bemused.

'Long enough, and Suika was here too, but she started to giggle too loudly, so I sent her downstairs.'

Ichigo blushed bright red, 'Kashi! Don't eavesdrop!'

'It wasn't eavesdropping, we could hear your conversation from downstairs, we just came up here for a better look,' Kashi sniggered leaning against the door frame, 'Well you wanna come down for breakfast?'

'Uh…yeh…' sighed Kish, shaking his head.

'Good, then let's go.'

The two of them followed Kashi down, still embarrassed. The situation only worsened when they entered the kitchen to see a hysterical Suika wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

'Pregnant?' she giggled.

Ichigo blushed, 'Well, I don't know…' she murmured.

'That's alright Koneko-chan, we'll have time for that later, want some breakfast?' asked Kish grinning.

'Kish!' hissed Ichigo, gritting her teeth, but still smiling. He had called her Koneko-chan, and even more, he had followed it with one of his perverted quips.

'All right you too, sit down, we have some news,' smiled Suika.

'Oh yeh? What's that?' asked Ichigo taking a seat next to Kish.

'Kish…'

'Yeh?'

'We've got a lead.'

'A lead you mean….?' Kish asked looking up from his breakfast to stare in disbelief.

'A letter,' she grinned.

'Oh…good, but who from?'

'Well, um…' murmured Suika, her face dropping as she too took a seat, 'Him.'

'So, it was a ransom…' concluded Kish in a bitter growl.

'Well, yeh…but…'

'At least it's something Kish, at least we can find her now,' interrupted Ichigo with a shy smile.

'I guess, but, what if he…'

'She'll be fine, what did the letter say?' asked Ichigo, half changing the subject.

'It said; to meet him in the park at 9.00 this evening,' replied Kashi.

'Then let's go,' said Kish, grabbing his bowl and tossing it carelessly in the washing basin. Luckily it was wooden.

'Wait Kish, don't be so hasty…' tried Ichigo.

'I'm not being hasty,' defended Kish.

'Kish, it's eleven in the morning,' sighed Ichigo shaking her head. They had slept in.

'S-so…' murmured Kish, 'Not like we have anything else to do…'

'You know,' Suika cut in, 'Maybe it's not so much of a bad idea going to the park, I mean everyone's been a bit stressed lately…'

'I think Suika's right,' agreed Kashi, 'Even though I know the only reason she wants to go is to see-,'

Suika quickly slapped a hand over her elder brothers mouth and giggled nervously, 'See, even Kashi thinks it's a good idea, so how about it?' she asked, directing her attention to Ichigo.

'Um…I guess that would be alright, yeh, everyone needs the relaxation I suppose,' Ichigo answered in defeat, 'I mean, everyone is just gonna get even more stressed out waiting here all day…'

'Good, then it's settled, come one let's go,' Kish nodded, raising his hand to teleport himself and Ichigo.

'Wait, wait, you know we shouldn't do that,' sighed Kashi taking his brothers hand and lowering it.

'Oh yeh, why didn't we teleport last time?' asked Ichigo, wondering for the first time why they had walked to the Paqui centre.

'It's not good to expose humans to too much teleportation,' explained Kashi.

'I don't mind,' replied Ichigo. She was so tired; she really didn't feel like walking anywhere.

'Come on Kashi, the sooner we get there the better,' whined Kish.

'Why are you so jumpy?'

'I don't know, I just…I want to get there as soon as possible okay?'

Kashi sighed, 'Ichigo, are you okay with teleporting?'

Ichigo smiled and nodded, 'Yeh fine, I'm tired anyway.'

Kashi shook his head, 'Fine, me and Suika will meet you at the park, okay?'

'Yep, alright,' answered Kish, nodding.

Kashi took one last look, before sighing again and teleporting himself out of eye shot. Suika smiled and stuck out her tongue before following her brother.

'Ready?' asked Kish. Ichigo looked up and nodded.

'Okay,' replied Kish, grabbing a hold of her waist.

'I didn't know physical connect was need for teleportating others,' grinned Ichigo knowingly.

'Heh…' Kish smirked, before pulling her closer and teleporting them away.

After a rush of vertigo and a slightly dizzying sensation, Ichigo felt her feet return firmly to the ground. They had arrived in a park, which in appearance, looked no different form any of Earths. The only difference was the ground was hardly used up at all; instead the half full park was inhabited by floating aliens. The only people on the ground were some old people and couples who were resting on deckchairs. Deckchairs?

'One glimpse at an earthling and there all trying to get a tan,' chuckled Kish, noticing Ichigo's expression. Ichigo giggled,

'Oh right,' she smiled, looking Kish up and down in all his paleness. Kish shrugged with a carefree smile and began to speak but was cut of by the sound of his brother and sister entering the scene.

'Hey Kish, over here,' Suika called happily, waving her hand.

Kish waved back. The two of them walked over to join Kish, taking in there surroundings.

'Lovely day, isn't it? Don't see why we couldn't walk,' murmured Kashi, heaving a sigh.

'Oh stop complaining,' grinned Kish, 'What do you wanna do?'

'Heh, I have an idea…' smirked Kashi, and with that he turned around to face some girls who where resting nearby on top of a flat roofed café like building, 'Hey! Kyuuri!' he shouted over to them. The girls turned around the surprised and the grinned.

'Kashi-kun! Over here!' they beamed waving to him, 'Bring Kish-kun and Suika-chan!'

'Wanna come?' asked Kashi.

'Um...,' murmured Suika looking in the opposite direction, 'Maybe later…' he muttered, 'See ya,' she finished as she ran of towards a bunch of boys, waving her hand shyly.

'I'll stay with Koneko-chan,' smiled Kish pulling Ichigo into him and whispering into her ear, 'What do you wanna do Kitty?'

'Kish!' Ichigo blushed, trying to pull him of her.

He's so annoying, Ichigo thought to himself, and he's just faking this to make me feel better….to fell normal…it's working though, she smiled inwardly.

Kish laughed at her attempts,

'Come on honey! You can come meet some of my friends!'

Ichigo shook her head, 'If I do, will you let go of me?'

Kish nodded, 'Sure thing sweetie,' letting her stumble backwards a little out of his arms.

'Well, at least you seem back to normal, pervert…' she murmured, but it was followed by a wryly smile.

'So, let's go, see you later Kashi,' he waved, holding Ichigo up in bride style and flying up towards a large stand hovering in the sky.

'Kish!' screamed Ichigo, 'Stop! You said you wouldn't if I came with you!'

'What do you think you're doing now? I have to get you up there,' chuckled Kish, 'What you don't like heights?'

'No! Put me down!'

'You're making quite a scene you know.'

Ichigo went against her better judgement and looked down. They must have been at least 100 metres of the ground by now. She screamed again. She also noticed Kish was right; everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

I suppose that's to be expected from a race that find flying as normal as breathing, Ichigo sighed to herself.

'Kish! Put me down, right now!'

Kish laughed again as he finally settled her down on solid ground. They were on another floating building, this one slightly smaller. It was lined with more deckchairs and a small stand with bar stand. Ichigo was surprised at how there planet seemed to have evolved since when she had seen it on Ryou's computer at home. They had obviously picked up a lot of things from earth too, although everything here looked either much less developed or (oddly) more modern than on the pink Mews own home planet.

She was greeted by the perplexed and happy stares of six other aliens, who were spread out in deckchairs or resting up against the bar stand.

'Hey guys,' beamed Kish.

His entrance was followed shortly by shouts of 'Kish, your back!' and 'How are you? I thought you came back ages ago, I haven't seen you!'

The other aliens crowded around him, momentarily ignoring Ichigo. They must of thought her odd, but then again Ichigo thought they were odd too. Although, she hadn't expected anything else.

There were 4 girls and 2 boys. Both boys had the same shocking green eyes and jet black hair which shortened at the back but had one short plait hanging down from in front of the ears.

They must have been twins, thought Ichigo too herself.

The four girls were very different however.

'Guys, wait, wait, let me get a word in edge ways,' interrupted Kish, 'Listen, this is Ichigo,' he grinned taking Ichigo's hand and pulling her into view.

'Oh yeh…who is she Kish? She's kinda weird….' murmured one of the girls.

Weird! Weird! This is coming form the girl who has ears like that! Growled Ichigo to herself, but she kept her face neutral.

'She's from Earth,' beamed Kish.

The group suddenly became a lot more interested.

'From Earth! No wonder her skin is so dark!'

Dark? My skin is far from dark…thought Ichigo….well I suppose compared to them.

'Is that why her ears are missing?' asked the smallest girl, who had bright blond hair in curly pigtails and large pink eyes.

'No she has them, see,' explained Kish pulling back the strands of Ichigo's hair to reveal two ordinary human ears.

'There so small,' muttered one of the twins.

'Is that why she doesn't like flying?' asked another girl. She was the one who had caught Ichigo's eye first. With dark indigo hair and dulled purple eyes, she looked very much like Pai.

'Yep,' continued Kish, 'She's gonna hang out with us today, okay?' he asked.

The group nodded smiling warmly. They seemed to have taken very kindly to the earth girl. They steered her over to one of the deckchairs and sat her down.

The tallest girl, the one with bright red eyes and long orange hair tied back in a plait down her back, crouched down to her level, 'So did you help Kish or something?' She asked.

'Well….'mumbled Ichigo, feeling uncomfortable with al the attention she was receiving.

'Yeh, she helped,' Kish quickly interrupted.

'Are Kish's new girl?' asked the blonde girl.

'Yep!' Kish grinned.

'No!' Ichigo said fiercely, with a whimsical grin.

'Um, do you guys wanna, introduce yourself first?' asked Kish suddenly, realizing they all knew who Ichigo was, but Ichigo didn't even know a name.

'Oh yeh, I'll do it!' cheered the girl who was standing closest to Kish, 'This is Banana,' she started pointing to the blonde haired girl, 'This is Budou,' the purple haired girl, 'this is Anzu,' the orange haired girl, 'these are the twins Ocha and Koucha, and I'm Karashi,' she finished pointing to herself, a small girl with short muddy yellowish hair in a side pony tail and bright yellow eyes.

'Nice to meet you all,' smiled Ichigo.

Ichigo told them all about Earth and how Kish and she had met. They laughed when she told them about the kiss.

'That defiantly sounds like Kish,' Banana had sniggered.

Ichigo was amazed at how they hung on her every word. All eyes were on her, it was kind of nerve-racking though.

'Wanna a drink, kitten?' asked Kish after a while.

'Yeh thanks Kish, that would be great!' Ichigo smiled, ignoring his use of her pet name.

'Okay, back in a second, we've run out, I'll have get some more from Goma's pace.'

Ichigo smiled, but as soon as Kish teleported, her relaxation came to an end. The eyes were on her again, but this time with full fury.

'So….' Said Karashi, 'You and Kish are really not an item?'

'Um…no…' mumbled Ichigo.

'Even after he kissed you, you know he's smitten with you…'

'Heh…actually I already have a boyfriend…'

'You picked him over Kish?' asked Anzu, taken aback.

'Yeh.'

'Wow, he must really be something; I don't think Kish has ever been turned down in his life…'

'Really?'

'Yeh,' Koucha came in, 'He's really popular, and I mean he's a prodigy, so he's epically popular with the girls….'

'With girls?' asked Ichigo with a giggle.

'Yeh, he's a lucky bugger that one…' sighed Ocha.

Lucky? Ichigo definitely wouldn't have used that word to describe Kish.

'So he's not your guy?'

'Nope,' said Ichigo shaking her head.

'But we have slept together haven't we Koneko-chan!'

'Kish!' screeched Ichigo, almost falling of her deckchair.

'You've slept with her?' gasped Budou.

'Yep!' Kish beamed.

'Kish! How long have you been there! And no we have not slept together!'

'Oh really, then why were you pacing around my room this morning, convinced you were pregnant?'

The other aliens sniggered, as Kish cupped her chin in his fingers, 'Remember? You were worried it'd have my ears…' he said blinking with fake innocence.

That started it. Anzu started to laugh, and was soon followed by the rest of them.

'Kish! That was a mistake!' growled Ichigo, 'I only thought that because I was in your bed…'

'And why were you in his bed?' asked Banana grinning.

'I…well….I actually don't remember but…'

'Sounds funny to me, what about your boyfriend? Isn't that kinda unfaithful?'

Ichigo blushed. She had been trying not to think about that.

Aoyama-kun, she wondered to herself, how can I being doing this.

Was she being unfaithful? She hadn't actually done anything with Kish. Well she had tried, but she had a reason for that. And she couldn't even remember why she had asked to sleep in the same bed as Kish, but she must have had a reason for that too. Right?

Kish looked over at Ichigo. He knew his friends shouldn't have mentioned that.

'Ichigo, are you okay?' he asked, worry planted on his face.

'Yeh, sure…do you think we could…I don't know, go see Kashi or Suika or someone…'

'Uh…sure Ichigo…' mumbled Kish, he turned around to look at his friends, annoyed.

'What, what did we do?' hissed Anzu in confusion.

Kish shook his head, 'Never mind, I'll see you guy's later okay?'

'Yeh okay…' muttered Ocha, turning to look at the other aliens and shrugging his shoulders.

Kish nodded and took a hold of Ichigo's and began to fly down. For the first few seconds, Ichigo was sure she was going to fall, but Kish grabbed her legs and pulled her into him.

'They didn't mean that Ichigo,' Kish muttered while flying her down.

'I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a nuisance and everything…'

'That's okay, you weren't being a nuisance, let's go see Kashi yeh?'

'Yeh okay,' she agreed as Kish changed direction to land over by Kashi and his friends. His friends were all girls. And Kashi seemed to be having the time of his life…

'Geese Kashi, what are you doing?' Kish scoffed watching his big brother make out with one of the girls.

Kashi answered a muffled reply but didn't look up, or even taken his lips of the girl. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge them and continued to slide his hand down the girl's thigh. The girl promptly smacked his hand off, but Ichigo saw Kashi grin.

'So…everyone in your family is a pervert then…?' asked Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

'I'm not,' jumped Kish defensively. Ichigo raised her eyebrow further. 'Well…' grinned Kish.

'Hey Kish,' one of girls intruded raising form her feet, and whispering into Kish's ear, 'Are you and that girl together or do you want to try following in your brother's footsteps?' she asked seductively.

Ichigo was kinda taken aback. So maybe it could have been expected from Kashi to be up to this sort of thing. He was…what…like seventeen? Eighteen?

And this girl who was hitting on Kish seemed about that age too, but Kish was only 14 or so. However Kish shook it of like it was nothing,

'Heh, that's alright Mikan-chan, I'll pass this time…' he grinned, taking a hold of Mikan's chin and lifting it up, like he did with Ichigo. Mikan was relatively taller than him, so he had to float up to her level.

'You're so cocky,' smiled Mikan fondly, 'See ya later Kid, I got to go,' she said ruffling his hair and disappearing.

Kish pouted under his hair that was now messy and covering his eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. So it seemed that Mikan girl had been joking, and Kish just playing along.

'I'm not a kid,' he grumbled.

'I beg to differ,' giggled Ichigo. Kish was about to argue back, but was distracted by a moan realised from the girl that Kashi was making out with. It just so happened this was a different girl.

'Onii-chan, you really shouldn't do this sort of thing in front of some as young and impressionable as me,' said Kish in matter of fact tone.

'Impressionable huh?' Ichigo snorted, 'And didn't you just say you weren't a kid. Also, wasn't your brother supposed to be the sensible one?'

'Yes I am, no I'm not and yes he is, but he's still a pervert.'

'And these girls don't mind him switching between them?'

'Why should they? They just wanna get in some fun before they hit nineteen,' said Kish shrugging his shoulders.

'Why what happens when you're nineteen?'

'That's the age you have to marry by, boy or girl, and if you haven't found someone, you're guardian chooses for you,' explained Kish.

'Oh…' murmured Ichigo. Arranged marriages? How awful, thought Ichigo.

'What time is it?' asked Kashi suddenly raising his head, much to the girl's annoyance.

Kish blinked and then turned around. There was a large bell tower across the park and Kish could just about make out the time.

'6.30, it's 6.30 in the evening.'

'Wow, time goes fast,' Kashi mumbled.

'Um, excuse me,' hissed the girl impatiently.

'We have two and half hours left,' said Kish absentmindedly.

'Yeh…'

'Well, I say we get Suika and get something to eat, and then we can re-read that letter…' suggested Kish.

'Sounds good to me,' replied Ichigo, 'Kashi?'

They looked back to him, but unsurprisingly Kashi had now gone back to his girl and was making use of his hands in the most creative way. Kish groaned and pulled Kashi to his feet by his hair.

'Ow! Kish!'

'Come one, let's go, we don't have time for this…'

'Oi! Kashi-kun!' yelled the girl, thoroughly narked now, 'Come on Kish-kun, let him stay a bit longer.' Kish rolled his eyes, 'See ya.'

And with that, Kish grabbed a hold of Ichigo and for the third time, flew with her down to the ground. Ichigo didn't even protest this time.

'Alright? So where's Suika?'

It took them a while, but eventually they found her.

But it wasn't good.


	23. Authors Note: Names for Unfaithful!

Kyuuri (The girl that Kashi called out too and also the girl Kashi was making out with)- Cucumber

Banana- Banana (Duh...)

Budou- Grape

Anzu- Apricot

Ocha- Japanese Tea

Koucha- Black Tea

Karashi- Mustard

Mikan- Japanese Orange (Yes, apparently there's a difference between Oranges and Japanese Oranges)


	24. Satou's Tale: Glass Wall

MMC: Okay this is just a short filler story. It's basically about Satou and how she sort of came into the picture.

Tommy: And how her crush on Kashi started…hehe…

MMC: I don't think I'll be making any other filler as the story's almost finished. I might do one concerning how Deep Blue found out about Suika being born and everything. It's up to you guys weather I do or not, just say so, your in charge! XD

Tommy: You're putting Kish through a lot of pain you know….

MMC: I know, and there's one more big pain to come…heh….

Tommy: Speaking of that, when are you gonna put up that chapter that follows unfaithful?

MMC: Soon, promise…trust me! (:

Tommy: Don't trust her! She eats children!

MMC: Haven't heard that in a while ((Sweat drop)) and I do not eat children!

Tommy: Whatever you say, Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and she does own Suika, Kashi, Satou and Su.

MMC: STARTO!

* * *

He should have expected it really. It wasn't often that children on his planet lasted that long. In fact, it was only due to Deep Blue that himself and his siblings were alive now. It was unlikely they would have survived past there fifth birthday without him, especially without their father.

But still…to see him like that…

Poor kid. Never had a chance really. He had always been a sickly child. The orphanage owners had known he wasn't likely to live very long, but it still didn't mellow the shock. Not for Kish anyway.

On Kish's planet, when children are left parentless, they were taken to an orphanage; not so much unlike earth, however, the child was often placed with a mentor. A mentor was someone who could look after the child with emotional and financial support. Kish and Kashi were mentors. They wouldn't have been, if they were not in the care of Deep Blue. He took care of the financial support, and they took care of emotional support. Pai was a mentor too; but Tart and Suika were too young.

Kish and Kashi would usually share children to look after, as they were still only children themselves. The most recent child they were assigned to look after was Su. Su was an incredibly sickly orphan, who lived in the Paqui Centre. Everyday from when Su was two, Kashi and Kish took turns to visit him, playing with him and teaching him tricks. There was no point trying to teach him how to fly, not with his body, or even how to teleport. He could never master it. And yet, he was a happy child. Always smiling, and helping others.

To Kish, there was always a glass wall. Built in between him and reality. When Kish visited him, he would hide behind the wall too. It was safe there. They could see what was happening outside, but they were always safe and sound in there little sanctuary. No one could remind them of little time they had left. No one could penetrate that glass wall. It was almost unbreakable.

When Su died, that wall shattered.

No one told Kish at first. Kashi was told; he wasn't as close to Su as Kish was, perhaps because of the wider age difference. Kish and Su were the same age. Kish wished they had told him, so he didn't have to find out about it, when the little black coffin crossed his path on the way to the Paqui Centre. He stopped the man who was carrying it and asked him who it was. The man shook his head sympathetically, but didn't answer. He had known something was up right then, but he told himself he was imagining it, he told himself it was nobody he knew. He wished he hadn't placated himself so much. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so hurt when the nurse finally told him.

Kashi had gone to the shelter the day before. When he returned home, he assured Kish that Su was fine, and Kish had believed him. Maybe Kashi really had thought that Su was fine, but it didn't matter. Su had died the night before. His heart had finally given way, his body couldn't cope anymore.

Kish had had lots of kids die on him before. It wasn't uncommon, and the grown ups had always taught Mentors not to get attached to the children. Kish had heeded this warning before, but not with Su. Kashi had kept himself far away when possible, only supporting the child when necessary, but Kish had gotten attached.

'Stupid,' Kish hissed to himself, hiding his head in his hands, 'Why was I so stupid?'

'Why are you stupid? Asked a small girlish squeal of a voice. Kish turned around. It was another girl from the orphanage, Su's baby sister; Satou. A small girl, probably about 2 years old. She had light silver hair, cut into a short messy bob. Bright blue eyes blazed out against her pale skin. Almost the opposite to her brother. She looked so fragile. Like a china doll but she was a strong child, healthy and determined. Her brother, who was a strong looking, well built red headed young alien, was the weak one.

'Why are you here? Aren't you going to see your brother?'

'He's on holiday.'

'Huh?' Kish murmured, not quite listening.

'Yeh, the nurse's told me, he's on holiday right?'

Kish shook his head. So they hadn't even told his little sister. Well he wasn't going to do that. She deserved to know the truth, and he was going to tell her. She was his sister for goodness sake!

'Satou-chan-,' Kish started raising his head to look at her. But that was when he stopped. She was smiling, but her eyes were dulled. Her lips were quivering.

Smart kid, thought Kish, she's already guessed, she's just not going to admit it to herself. She's placating herself, like I was.

'Yeh, he's just on holiday.'

Satou grinned, 'Good,' she said. She hadn't believed him obviously, but her smile was enough to tell him she was grateful to him for sparing her the truth.

'So are you okay? With him being on holiday I mean…?'

Satou shrugged, 'It's not forever right?'

Kish shrugged too and looked away.

'Nii-chan went away because he wasn't strong right?'

Yes, she definitely knew.

Kish nodded, 'Yeh.'

'Then Satou is going to be strong.'

'Are you?'

'Yes,' Satou nodded, full of determination, 'Satou will be strong.'

'Good.'

The two of them stayed silent for a while, hours even, but eventually; it was Kish who decided to break the silence.

'Do you want to go play?' asked Kish, hoping to console the girl.

'With you?' asked Satou.

'Yeh,' Kish said, turning around and grinning.

'Okay,' Satou beamed.

'What do you wanna play?' asked Kish with a chuckle.

'Hmmmm….' Satou pondered, 'Princesses!'

Kish's face dropped, 'Oh…okay,' he sighed. Satou giggled as she dragged him of by the arm.

Satou and Kish played for hours that day. Way into the afternoon and from on they had a secret pact. Neither one would ever acknowledge Su's death nor mention his name. This way they could go on with their act of mollify forever.

However when Kish left for the army a year later, they knew there was little hope of sustaining there current pact.

'Satou-chan? Are you alright?'

'No,' Satou admitted averting her eyes to her feet, 'Please don't leave Kishy-chan, Nii-chan…'

'I have to, otherwise we'll be stuck here forever, and do you want that?'

'No, but…'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine.'

'I'll be strong for you.'

'Yes, you have to be strong. You really have to, okay?'

Kish couldn't take someone else dying like that. Satou was very different form her brother. She was a very strong, healthy girl, but Kish was still incredibly over protective of her.

'I will, but you have to be strong too right?'

'Yeh, I promise.'

Kish had hoped she would have cheered up by now, but instead, to his dismay; she had started to cry.

'Oh please, Satou, don't start crying, it'll be alright,' soothed Kish bending down on one knee and resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'But what if you get hurt?'

'I won't I promise.'

'Really?'

'Yeh, and you know what?'

'What?' asked Satou, still not entirely convinced.

'Apparently on Earth, they have a sun.'

'A sun?'

'Yeh, it's big and warm and makes everything light and warm for people.'

'That's, amazing. How does it do that?'

Kish chuckled, 'Magic,' he whispered flicking her nose. The crinkled up her face in annoyance but smiled anyway.

'Are we gonna get one?'

'Yep, I'm going to get Earth for our people and then we'll have our very own sun, and nobody will ever have to get hurt in the snowstorms again. We'll be able to help people in care better, so they won't have to…go away…as much.'

'Good,' smiled Satou, 'Then if I'll be strong, you've got to bring us back the sun okay?'

'Deal.'

They smiled at each other and took each others pinkies in a promise.

'Cut your finger and promise, break it and you'll have to swallow a thousand needles. It's a promise,' they chanted.

'Kish!'

'Dammit,' Kish sighed, 'Hey Kashi,' he murmured.

'And when exactly were you planning on telling us you were leaving so early?'

'When I'd already left…'

'Kish!'

'What I already knew what you'd say….jeeze…'

'So you weren't gonna say goodbye?'

'Of course I was, they have communication on the ship…'

'Kish, why are you going now? I thought Deep Blue said you didn't have to go till you were of age?'

'Change of plan.'

'Change of plan? Change of plan?' he growled, pacing around in circles dramatically.

'Kashi calm down…'

'Come on Kish, be reasonable!'

'No! I'm going to earth, I'm going to get this planet for our people, I'm going to save us, and you're not going to stop me!'

'But you're so young, and I don't want you too…'

'I told you, I've already made up my mind; don't tell Suika, she'll get upset.'

'I make no promises, I mean come on, and just think about it…what if you get hurt?'

'I won't get hurt; no human's going to hurt me. Now will you stop bugging me, I'm gonna be late, I'll write, I promise, okay, I'll see you later Satou, got to rush!' he assured as he teleported himself out of view.

Kashi sighed. What stubbornness.

Idiot, he thought to himself, Suika's gonna be beside herself because of him.

'Kashi-chan?'

Kashi looked down at the little girl of was tugging on his white shorts.

'Kashi-chan, will Kishy-onii-chan be ok?'

Kashi sighed, 'yeh…' he murmured not wanting to down heart the girl.

Satou didn't buy it, and again she started to whimper.

'Oh wait, he will really, I mean…' muttered Kashi nervously bending down to the girl's height.

'He's not going to come back is he?' whimpered Satou, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Satou-chan,' Kashi sighed, 'now listen to me,' he said lifting her chin up to face him, 'Kish-chan is very strong isn't he?'

Satou nodded, 'But…'

'No buts, Kish is strong enough to get threw this, and if anything goes wrong, Deep Blue will send Pia and Tart-chan down to help him yeh?'

'Yes, but…'

'So he's gonna be just fine, right? I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone of at him like that, he'll do great.'

'Yes, I guess so…'

'Well, I know so. He's a strong one that kid, and so are you, yeh?' he grinned. Satou blushed.

'Good, so let's go back, ok?'

Satou nodded, trying to keep an obvious blush appearing on her cheeks, 'Thank you, Kashi-onne chan,' she whispered tugging on the hem of her dress nervously.

'That's alright, here,' he smiled offering her his hand, hesitantly Satou took it and then smiled.

'Thank you.'

Kashi didn't know it yet, but by connecting with Satou, he had unknowingly rebuilt that glass wall.

As long as I'm with Kashi-onii-san, thought Satou to herself as they made their way back, I'll be okay.

He'll keep me safe.

Behind our glass wall.


	25. Which One?

MMC: This chapter is horribly choppy and disgustingly written, but it has a point. I actually have no idea how to end this story yet, and I never did. But it will end soon.

Tommy: ….I….Hate…Exams…

MMC: Yeh, sorry, we're really tired, we've just come out of a Chemistry Practical exam followed by a Maths exam five minutes after.

Tommy: I hate school.

MMC: We have Physics, French and English tomorrow. Yuck.

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry…ugh…you know the deal…

MMC: STA-oh forget it…

Suika looked down at her dress. It was stained with her tears and sticking to her skin.

Why was I so stupid…she thought to herself, trying to keep back new tears from forming.

'Kabocha-kun, I thought you said that…'

'Hey, come on sweetie, you didn't really think someone like me could really like someone…well…' the orange haired boy trailed of with a chuckle.

'Li-Like me…' Suika finished.

'You're a pretty girl, Suika-san, but not so smart.'

'But you…you k-ki…'

'Heh, yeh I know, as I said- you are pretty,' and with a grin, Kabocha leaned in to kiss her.

She let him. But it wasn't like before. It was rough and harsh. She hated it, she hated him…

She let out a muffled yelp and pushed him off.

'You didn't like that Suika-san?' Kabocha sneered, a look of content enjoyment crossing his sharp features.

'No, no I didn't, let go of me!' she yelled, tearing his arm from her waist.

'Oh come on, you know I can't let anyone know about this, and I would look like such a loser if I didn't have Mizo-chan.'

'How could there be someone else! You told me that you-,'

'Now listen,' growled Kabocha, frowning and taking her wrist tightly, 'You don't tell anyone about this okay? If people found out about you and me, my reputation would be shot.'

'But why?' asked Suika, struggling to break free of his grasp.

'You're just the runt,' Kabocha sneered, rolling his eyes, 'Nobody could ever like you for your self, you should be content about what people do like you for,' he hissed licking his lips.

'Y-You…'

'Come on,' he said with a smirk, 'we can make this work right, just a secret…?'

'But you, you already have someone, you have Mizo-chan and-,'

'But she's not nearly as cute as you are, is she? She's only there so I look normal…'

'And being with me makes you…abnormal?' stammered Suika trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

'Of course, you're a freak!' he sniggered, 'Come on, don't make this hard, and let's have some fun…eh?' he spoke huskily, lowering his head and kissing down her neck.

'No, no!' Suika sobbed pushing him back so that he fell to the floor. Kabocha looked up surprised, the scowled.

'Fine!' he yelled, 'You don't know what you're missing! Everybody hates you, you freak! I was willing to give you a chance runt!' And with that, he got up, giving her a bitter scowl before teleportating away. Suika sunk to her knees, burying her head in her hands.

Freak.

Runt.

Replays of that conversation ran through her head, taunting her and mocking her.

'How…how could he,' Suika whispered to herself.

She had told her to keep there relationship a secret because he and his best friends had made a pact not to make a move on her seeing as they both felt the same way.

And she had believed him.

She'd rushed over to his friends that morning asking where he was. They had laughed at her and called her names, but nevertheless pointed out that he was up here.

'How could I have been so stupid…I wasted my whole day searching for him…and then he…' she whispered into her clothes. Lifting her head, she saw that she was right. She had spent the whole day. It was almost night time. Kish and Kashi would be looking for her. Taking the crumpled note from her pocket, she re-read it.

-I'm sure you already know who's writing this.-

Yeh, thought Suika to herself, well that's obvious.

-I wasn't joking about the girl, and I have some demands before I return her.-

Demands?

-It's in your best interest to comply. I will meet you at Centre Park at nine this evening, where we shall discuss our terms.-

What could he possible want? Was he interested in Ichigo? Hadn't he been her boyfriend or something? Maybe it was Kish. He could have wanted Kish for something. He had been the one attacking him after all.

But why had he been attacking him? What had Kish ever done to him?

'So, where are your brothers?'

Suika's head shot up. Right on cue.

'Y-You,' she gasped, then scowled, 'Let go of her,' she growled, referring to the unconscious Suika who the Knight had slung over one shoulder.

'Tell me where you brothers are,' demanded the Blue Knight in the same monotone voice, ignoring Suika's question. His expression made her shiver. So…emotionless.

'I…I don't know…' stammered Suika, loosing some of her previous confidence.

'Heh…just what I was hoping for,' grinned the blue Knight. And with those words, he dropped the unconscious Satou to the floor.

She was unconscious right?

'Satou!' yelped Suika, running over to where she laid sprawled on the floor, 'What did you do to her!'

'Don't worry, I kept my promise, she's alive…just out.'

'What do you want!' yelled Suika, venomous anger building up inside her.

'Actually,' smiled the Blue Knight, 'What I need is you…'

Kish, Kashi and Ichigo had been searching for ages and they still couldn't find her.

'Where could she be? There's not that many places she could hide,' grumbled Kashi.

'And it's getting dark, we need to get to her before we meet the Blue Knight,' added Kish.

The had looked through almost the whole park. It had taken ages. Each floating building, which Ichigo found out where called Triads for there triangular shape, contained various shops and bars within. There where roughly twenty or so of them scattered about the park and then they had to search the grounds as well; but they still couldn't find her.

There where hardly any people left as well. Some couples having a little fun and a bunch of boys messing about in the children's playground.

'Should we check with them?' asked Ichigo, pointing to the boys over at the Children's Playground.

'Yeh, I guess…' muttered Kish, walking of towards them, 'Come on.'

The others followed behind him.

The boys at the playground where fooling around on the swings, singing out of tune.

'Hey! You lot!' yelled Kashi over the noise.

'Hey look its Kashi!' called one of the boys, 'And Kish! Over here!'

'Uh, hey you guys…' mumbled Kashi, 'You haven't seen our sister have you?'

'Suika-kohai?' another boy scoffed. The boys started to snigger.

'Where is she?' asked Kish irritated. He didn't have time to be in his usual carefree demeanour right now, he needed to find Suika before 9.

'She's gone up to the Mx Cube, to find Kabocha-kun,' answered another boy, 'I wonder what's happening up there,' he pondered with a knowing grin.

'Che…come on, let's go…' Kish huffed, 'That girl…'

Kish carried Ichigo up, and Kashi followed behind. Mx Cube was larger than the rest, and as implied by the name, it was cube shaped. The flat roof was lined with deckchairs and had a large chimney sprouting up from the centre. Apart form this; it looked like most other buildings. Almost…

'What is that?' Kashi asked in disbelief.

From behind the chimney, shone a bright blue aura. And Kish, with a fierce slap of realisation, was the first one to realise what it was.

'It's him…' he hissed, speeding up.

Ichigo held back in a scream at the sudden burst of unexpected energy. She settled instead, for simply clutching tighter to Kish's shirt.

His heart…she thought, distracted momentarily; it's beating so fast.

It was almost…comforting. To know someone was as anxious as she was. She had tried to act calm, but only to placate the others. On the inside, she could feel her heart rise into her throat and her stomach twisting and turning, making her want to empty it's contents. That was how nervous she was, or maybe it was just because

'Kish, do you think it's him?' she asked, hoping not to loose her balance, although she knew Kish wouldn't let her fall. Kish didn't answer, in fact, at that point his speed increased encouraged by the high pitch screamed realised from the fast approaching roof. Eventually they landed. Kish let Ichigo down gently on to the floor, but immediately drew his dragon swords preparing to find out exactly what was happening.

'Kish, wait,' started Kashi, but it was too late Kish took of round the corner. Kashi shook his head quickly before ushering Ichigo with a short 'Come one,' and rounding the corner himself. Ichigo followed after but stopped short, copying the others at the sight she was greeted with.

'Oh good, you showed up.'

'Blue Knight,' growled Kish, dropping his shocked expression for one of sour anger, 'Get the hell away from her!'

'I can't, I need her…'

'What for? What the hell do you need her for you bastard!'

The Knight smiled and taking his sword he held it up close to Suika's neck. Suika squirmed.

'Please, let me go,' she sobbed.

'What did you do to her?' asked Kish frustrated at seeing his sister so broken.

'Actually, nothing.'

'Don't lie!'

'I'm not,' laughed the Knight, 'I found her like this, completely wrecked, don't ask me how it happened.'

'Satou!' gasped Ichigo cutting in, and spotting the still unconscious alien girl who laid sprawled on the floor. Kish and Kashi's head shot round to see the same thing.

'Sa-Satou-chan,' muttered Kish, walking slowly towards the silver haired girl, his pace began to quicken but he was the distracted by a burst of manic laughter released from the Blue Knight.

'Isn't that cute, you're worried about that little girl?' he cackled, 'You have other things to be worried about you know!' he yelled, contracting his arms around Suika's neck like a snake.

Kish's head shot around again. 'L-Let her go…' he growled.

'No, I don't think I will,' replied the Blue Knight with a hint of self satisfaction, 'you see, I'm going to see it tonight…'

'See what?' asked Kashi warily.

The Blue Knight grinned, and stuck out a clawed hand. It blazed with the knight's signature blue energy and bolted towards the three of them, giving them only just enough time to evade.

That was it. Time to take some action.

'Mew Mew Strawberry, Meta-Morpho-sis!' called Ichigo, as she was absorbed by a pink light and transformed into her Mew counterpart.

'Sai-yu-sho,' Kish yelled as he summoned his own dragon swords to his hands.

'Futokorogatana!' added Kashi, also summoning his own weapon, two large twisted daggers.

'How interesting, you think you can take me?'

'Shut up, we'll beat the shit out of you!'

This confident reply came from Kish, who was now fuming.

The Blue Knight just sneered at them and raised his hands once more.

'And how do you expect to hit me? You can't risk your little sister here can you?'

'Shut up!'

His voice sounded confident, but it was obvious he was nervous. How where they going to hit him? When he was holding Suika, it would be too chancy to take a shot.

Again, the Blue Knight revered his power, aiming this time, only for Kish. Kish dodged straight away, but although the timing could have been impeccable; he couldn't shoot back.

'Come on…she's not really that important is she? This runt?'

Suika, who was barely conscious, winced at his words. Or maybe it was just the pain of being slowly suffocated.

'Bastard! Let her go! What the hell do you want?' barked Kashi.

Ichigo was the only one keeping quiet. She didn't know what to say, but Kish was saying enough for all three of them.

'Why are you here? Tell me now!' Kish demanded.

'Kish, have you not figured this out yet?' asked the Blue Knight, 'Come on, I thought you were smart. Was I wrong?' sniggered the Knight.

'W-What…?' asked Kish faintly, his confidence dropping dramatically.

'All right…would you like me to spell it out for you?'

Kish didn't answer, but his scowl said it all. It was odd, and mixed with a tinge of curiosity.

'Kish there is something I want to see tonight, something you promised me a long time ago, you would never do again…'

Kish narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow in confusion. And then it clicked.

'K-Kish what is he talking about?' asked Ichigo anxiously.

'I…I have no idea,' answered Kish loosing his shocked expression to a glower of un-convincing ingenuousness.

'Anyway, from what I know, it takes something pretty dramatic to get you like that, even so; I'll give you a choice…'

'And what would that be?' asked Kish cagily.

'Which one…' started the Blue Knight, summoning his sword and pointing it down to the cataleptic Satou, and at the same time; taking his sharp nails and scratching a faint blood line on Suika's neck.

Kish froze.

'Who is it?' the Knight continued 'Who has to die tonight, so I can see it?'


	26. Delay

MMC: Ooooooh….I bet you thought this was going to be the last chapter didn't you!

Tommy: So did you…

MMC: Yes I know, but now it is the penultimate chapter. Maybe…maybe the penultimate chapter…

Tommy: ((Sweat drop)) Have you ever planned a story in your life?

MMC: Nope!

Tommy: Uhuh…

MMC: Please people, my goal is to reach 200 hundred reviews! It would make me really happy to get it! So please review!

Tommy: A Cherry is for life, not just for Christmas!

MMC: Well, that was completely inappropriate…

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of it's characters…or a dog…

MMC: Please note, this chapter may be a bit confusing; it'll make sense soon though. STARTO!

Nobody spoke.

Not one word.

It was unspoken, but it echoed as if someone had screamed it at the top of their lungs. Thoughts raced, clouding up his mind.

All the thoughts in his head merged together but one stood out.

What do I do?

What the hell do I do...thought Kish to himself.

Does he expect me to choose? Or just a stand here? Helpless?

I know what he wants. I know who he is. How the hell did this happen?

How the hell did he…come back…?

'I…' started Kish…he stopped. He couldn't finish it. He gulped down the shards of glass that seemed to worked their way up into his throat.

Should he beg? Should he get angry?

Should he act reckless? Like always?

No. No, he wouldn't do that.

'Times, ticking…'

'Sh-shu…' Kish started, but again he trailed off.

'What do we do?' asked Ichigo quietly interrupting Kish from his reverie.

'Are you going to answer me?'

He didn't answer.

'Fine…then I'll choose for you…'

Kish's head shot up.

What? Wait…

Suika…

No, it wasn't Suika.

It didn't take long. He wasted no time. However, as he was about to burst into action, but Ichigo beat him to it. Speeding past him, she made a bee line straight for Satou, who seemed the Blue Knight's pick.

Ichigo, the name whispered across his mind, before he clicked.

Ichigo knew what she was about to do, but he couldn't let the Blue Knight…Aoyama-kun….do this to that girl. What had she ever done wrong?

Maybe, thought Ichigo, if I had reacted before this, we wouldn't be in this mess. Instead I let my stupid feelings for Aoyama-kun get in the way, and it wasn't even him. Is it?

Ichigo could see the flash of blue light, streaking through the sky. She could see it more closely now, the energy was only casing a large rusty black shuriken hurtling at full speed. It was coming close. Too close.

No time, thought Ichigo as she launched herself at the silver haired alien girl. Wrapping her arms around her in a protective cocoon, she braised herself for the pain.

Kashi raced towards the Blue Knight determined to save his little sister.

Come on Suika, he begged her in his mind; you can make it through this.

He wanted so badly to teleport, but he couldn't risk the Knight working behind his back.

'Blue Knight!' he screamed, 'Let her go you bastard!'

Taking one of his daggers he twisted and prepared to swing.

This isn't happening, this isn't happening….

Kish blinked. Why the hell aren't I reacting, he thought.

He watched horrified as the girl he loved protected Satou, ready to give her life and as her brother tried desperately to get their little sister back.

And he stood there. Frozen, completely frozen.

Come on, he hit himself mentally, come on prodigy kid, think of something now.

All that training, everything I've been through, all the time I spent…

And for nothing.

Ichigo screwed her eyes shut, hoping the pain would be brief.

And yet nothing. The pain never came.

One shot. That's all I have.

Kashi twisted his body and gripped down on his daggers handle.

Please hit…for Suika…please….

But he was distracted.

A scream, a large shattering scream sounded. But it wasn't…it wasn't female…

Hearts Stopped.

Ichigo was frightened. She didn't want to open her eyes. Not after that scream.

Never before had she understood the true meaning of the phrase, to make ones blood run cold. Tonight, she felt it full frontal.

A stream of sudden poured down her cheeks unexpectedly.

She couldn't stop the, because she knew what she would see when she opened her eyes.

She could feel his arms around her; she could feel his whole body shaking and his jagged breathing. Everything was moving in slow motion, her whole world slowly coming to a standstill.

Eventually she felt those arms release her and the weight of the body lift of and kneel back.

Ichigo rose her head, and as if her neck was made of stone, slowly twisted it around to see what she had always expected.

His emerald green hair hung over his eyes, shadowing his face. He rested precariously on his arms and knees, his body threatening to give way at any moment. Shakily he moved upright, and took a trembling hand to the rusted shuriken in lodged in his side.

'A few inches closer…' murmured Kish, absentmindedly, referring to the weapons position in relation to his spinal cord. He coughed up a small amount of blood down his shirt, but he didn't seem in as much pain as he could have been.

'Kish,' whispered Ichigo under her breath, her worries were for him, but there was something else.

His scream had masked another sound.

But now there was silence. And there was no cry of naivety to cover the horrible sound that was released next. Not a scream, not even a human voice.

A thump. Not very loud, but prominent enough to be heard.

Ichigo held her breath.

She watched as Kish's eyes widened in realisation. Ichigo raised a single hand to her mouth,

'K-Ki…' she managed to muster, but she couldn't continue.

The silence was broken, by a loud laugh echoed from the Blue Knight's mouth.

'Well? What are you going to do now?' he shouted, through manic laughter.

Kish shuddered, and he began to get up.

'Do you know what that was?' snarled the Knight, with a malicious grin.

Kish, cocked his head around gradually. Bit by bit, his eyes grew wider.

'No,' he choked.

Unsteadily, he began to walk, and then run, and then sprint over. Over to her.

Someone was already by her side. Kashi.

'Come on, hang in there, come one, come on…' he repeated distressingly, stumbling over his own heart that had risen into his throat.

Ichigo picked up Satou, who had started to stir and walked uneasily over to the siblings.

Suika's skin had been pierced severely. The Knight had slit her throat.

'S-Suika-chan?' stammered Kish, falling to her knees beside her.

Her breathing looked painful. Every time she inhaled, she winced, more tears forming in her bloodshot eyes. She chocked on the blood that was trying to escape from her lungs and let it spill down, staining her dress.

'Come on…come on…' muttered Kashi, taking the fallen Suika onto her lap, in hope to aid her body.

'Ru...ru…' mumbled Suika.

'Please Suika-chan, don't talk, we'll make it through this, we will,' encouraged Kish, his voice braking under the attempt to hold back tears.

Ichigo rocked Satou gently in her arms, embracing her as if to give comfort, although she was still out cold. She was already crying. Sobbing quietly in the background.

'I…okay if I die…' tried Suika once again.

'No! No, it's not!' insisted Kashi holding her tighter.

'I'm just…I'm just the…'

'Please Suika, please…'

Nobody likes me, everyone hates me. What did I ever do to them…maybe its better if I just…

Nobody on her planet accepted her, and nobody on Earth ever would. She wasn't useful; nobody trusted her…she was a waste of space…a waste of life…

'Just the…' and with her last ounce of strength, Suika smiled weakly and mumbled, 'the…runt…'

Suika hit the floor. So did Kish.

'Suika-chan,' he choked out, 'Suika-chan,' he repeated rocking her limp arm gently.

Kashi shook his head, vaguely, in denial.

For a while, only the slight husks of hysterical whispers remained in the air but then the silence was shattered.

'Why are you doing this?'

'What?' hissed the Blue Knight at the small question murmured.

'Why the hell are you doing this?' screamed Ichigo, sobbing.

'What do you mean Ichigo sweetie?' asked the Blue Knight in a sickeningly sarcastic tone.

'Shut up! You are not Aoyama-kun!' she screeched, determined, 'Whoever you are, you're just a coward! You have to have someone captive before you can face anyone! I hate you! I hate you!'

'Oh, but I am,' interrupted the Blue Knight, with a taunting smile, 'Would you like me to prove it?' he asked, floating down to her side. Ichigo clawed out at him.

'Strawberry Bell!' she called, an acidic glare pasted on her face.

'Come on princess, don't be this way…' hissed the Knight, trying to reach out for her hand and with a subtle transformation, his body shape morphed into the familiar black haired boy Ichigo had not seen for so long.

'A-Aoyama-kun…'

'Please Ichigo, there just aliens,' Aoyama soothed, ignoring the dead Suika and her brothers on the floor, 'Don't you….don't you love me anymore?' he asked, looking genuinely hurt.

'I…stop it…' Ichigo tried, but her heart wanted to latch onto him so badly. And cry into his chest.

'Ichigo please, I only did this for you…I have a reason, please just trust me…'

'No, whatever you reason, nothing justifies murdering a little girl…'

'There was a reason, there was,' insisted Aoyama, walking forward and taking her arm gently. Ichigo pulled back nervously, but to be honest, she didn't no what to do. This was all happening too fast.

'What's happening?' she asked, 'Who are you? You said you weren't Aoyama-kun…you said…'

'I was lying Ichigo, please I love you, please,' begged Aoyama, smiling warmly and pulling her arm closer. He ducked his head and leaned in to kiss her. Whispering huskily into her ear,

'I love you…'

Well, that's what he would have said, if he hadn't been cut of by a yell of warning from Kashi.

'Ichigo move!' he warned, his eyes flashing upwards. Ichigo dodged just in time to see the faint glint of metal tearing towards her. It would have hit her chest if Kashi hadn't warned her; instead it hit her arm, leaving a deep gash. She winced and cradled her arm to stop herself from yelling out.

Ichigo gasped in pain, but kept upright.

She meant to protest, gloat on the fact that she was right. But she couldn't.

She felt so embarrassed, so stupid. Aoyama-kun laughed, reverting back to Blue Knight form.

'What an idiot! Have you not figured that boy is never coming back!' he mocked, 'He only held me back, his feelings for you, but now he's gone, there's nothing in my way!'

'No…' whispered Ichigo.

His eyes averted back to Kish, and with a soft chuckle he added, 'you should thank me Kish, you have a chance now.'

But Kish wasn't listening, and under soft sobs, he began to shake. Shaking, trembling…crying. And then his whole body began to be absorbed in a soft yellow glow. Then it became sharper, and more prominent, sending sparks form his steadily rising legs. As he stood, his shaking became more noticeable.

'You bastard…' he mumbled.

'Finally,' hissed the Knight, as if this was what he had expected all along.

'You bastard!' he cried, 'I'll kill you! I'll goddamn kill you!'

The light became more powerful and Kish's body was not just shaking. It was more than that. Ichigo gasped on her own words and Kashi just stared.

'It's finally happening! I've waited so long for this!' cackled the Knight, mouth wide, eyes huge.

'Look at her! Look at my sister! She's not breathing is she?' yelled Kish hysterically, his clothes still stained with a mixture of different blood, his whole body out of control. The sky began to grow stormy and a galeistic wind thundered through the air.

'Kish,' stuttered Ichigo, stunned.

'How dare you hurt her! And how dare you hurt Ichigo! I'm going to fking kill you!'

The energy around him was increasing. Ichigo was petrified.

It's happening, thought Kish deep within his subconscious. But even that far in, even his reasonable side was not opposed to what he was planning to do.

He's not getting away with this.

'Blue Knight!' yelled the blue cloaked alien, addressing himself, 'It's your turn now!'

He continued to crow with indescribable laughter until he felt his skin begin to peel away from him. He gritted his teeth and let out a scream.

Kish screamed as well, overwhelmed by his own power.

'His body can't take it,' stuttered Kashi under his breath, 'Ichigo!' He yelled, 'Kish's body can't take that kind of power in his condition! We have to get him to-,'

No use, the Blue Knights screams where only getting louder and he could no longer be heard.

The Blue Knight's skin striped away slowly, revealing the red, venerable, flesh and muscle underneath. His bones broke threw the surface and he began to sob feverishly.

Kish too, began to yell. Occasionally the energy would pull back; burning his skin. It was painful, but he wouldn't stop. When Ichigo finally saw some of his pale skin, peel back slightly, she clicked.

'Kish! Stop it please!' she begged, 'You're going to get hurt!'

'I don't care!' Kish replied, his voice sour with a mix of pain, anger and grief, 'I don't care if I die! As long as he goes with me!'

'No Kish!' begged Ichigo, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, 'Please don't!'

His feet had lifted of the ground, possibly to high for her to reach, but she had to try. She screamed his name desperately as she pushed of the ground and speeded towards him.

Come on….please let me make this, she hoped as she neared his distressed body. As soon as she felt his soft, torn skin against hers she grasped on to him. She could feel his heart racing. He was sweating too, and crying. And yet, when she looked up, his eyes seemed dull and empty. Full of despondency and despair.

What the hell is he doing, Kashi asked himself while picking up the awakening Satou and holding her to his chest, does he want to be killed? Come on genius boy think…why the hell had he switched to that form as well. The Earth boy…?

Kashi continued to wonder, until…

It finally became clear…

'Ichigo!' he called up to Ichigo, his voice louder with sudden comprehension, 'How many forms does the Blue Knight have?'

Ichigo blinked, wrestling to keep her grip on Kish, who was now fining it harder to keep balance and protesting with an extremely colourful vocabulary to the added weight.

'Ichigo answer!' demanded Kashi impatiently, 'How many true bloody forms does he hold?

'Thr-Two,' she answered hesitantly with the new knowledge of Aoyama-kun's apparent demise, 'The Blue Knight and…and Deep Blue…'

Kashi's eyes narrowed, 'I knew it,' he murmured under his breath.

'Why?' asked Ichigo confused over the screams of pain that now echoed throughout the abandoned park.

'Ichigo!' order Kashi, 'Prolong Kish as long as you can, he can't kill the Blue Knight this way…'

If the Blue Knight, thought Kashi, is truly Deep Blue as well, then this could awaken him…As long as one of his forms existed, he could never truly disappear but if we kill of the Blue Knight, he'll have no forms left to go to. He won't be powerful enough to return.

But if Kish kills the Blue Knight off this way, some of his power could be transferred to the Blue Knights body and no doubt Deep Blue will feed off of it.

If I kill him now, concluded Kashi, when he's half dead already, he can gain no power, and Deep Blue will have to form to return to.

I didn't manage to save Suika, he reminded himself bitterly, and this time I'm not going to miss this shot.

'Kashi onii-chan?' whispered a small voice. Satou had woken up, her eyes widened as she looked up at the scenario above her, 'K-Kisshy-chan?'

Kashi, swamped with guilt, pulled her in closer so as to hide her innocence from being shattered.

Come on Satou-chan…he thought…glass wall….glass wall…

Looking up, he realised he was taking to much time.

'Ichigo! Delay Kish as long as possible, distract him, do something he wouldn't expect!'

Ichigo nodded in understanding. She thought hard.

Please Kish, she begged in her mind, Please don't die, I wouldn't be able to take that again. Please I care for you so much….I….maybe I…

That's it…something he wouldn't expect…

Please god, she prayed, let this work…


	27. Can I Open My Eyes Now?

MMC: Okay just read it, there will probably be an epilogue but this is the last proper chapter.

Tommy: Aren't you forgetting something?

MMC: Oh right! Of course, I have to thank you guys. All your reviews and helpful comments have really made my days and encouraged me. I was so happy I decided to tank each and every one of you so thank you to-

**Kishusbabeams, 06kitten06, Steph-Nya, Kishu-san, gingibred101, Goldenstargirl, Kisshu's Kitten, Pudding-chan, Kpizkool, Brown.Eyes.and.Bushy.Tales, Ember Shirogane, BaybePain, XMew IchigoX, XSain, Simma, Charli2006, Chracian-Setsuko, Akira-chan1, MysticalTears, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, NekoxNicole, ILoveDeepBlue95, The All Real Numbers Symbol, Elavyeth, x-GlitterEyes-x, XxXMewIchigoXxX!**

Tommy: What about you're other fanfics?

MMC: Oh yeh, just because I can't write it on them, another thanks to-

**Okuyukashii, Shinigami Brandy, Dawn Catcher, Take-me-away-to-paradise, Black-Neko-Chan, Mad-Sugar-But-Sweet, Kurisuten Ichikish, Shadow Physco Sword, Libby The Great, BizarreBrunette!**

Tommy: And for faves-

**Angelwindkitsune, Cybil Kitty, Emolollipop, HomeRoom Buddy, OtakuScarlett, Rizy Neko-Chan, The Scarlet Raven in the Rose, Sasuke-luvs-Naruto, Sweet-Rain, Kenoko, Kish's Kittycat, The Last Koneko-chan, Whis, XKISHXICHIGOX, Fourth Seraphim, Ultimatebishoujo21, xXMIKANXx!**

MMC: For alerts-

**Angelz on Edge, Sunkissed Lavender, Usagi Komadori AKA Kitty, GirlOfFire, xxOathkeeper, CynaclonempressZoey, OrientalEmerald, SexyFoxGaurdian, ShadowDanzer, TheTearofFear, The Black Kitty, SweetKiss95!**

Tommy: Special Thanks to-

**Tempz99, daisukezgirl13, Tuliharja, Sonata Hirano, Angelfaced Dramaqueen, Safaia Bara, IchigoMashimaro, Sqirrellygirl468, Kisshu Neko! **

Who've all been extra super supportive!

MMC: And finally a very big thanks to **Shmexiicake**, who offered to help me with grammar and made me more aware of my yucky spelling. I didn't think it was right to take time of her schedule so I tried the hardest I could myself, I hope my grammars not too bad and I spaced it out a bit. 

**Thanks for all your guy's support! I don't own anything! STARTO!**

I can't do this…

I love Aoyama-kun…I do…but Kish…

The more he screamed, and the more of his skin she saw tearing away, the more determined she grew…and yet it bit on her conscience.

Her feet felt so light. She didn't seem to be floating; it felt like there was solid surface beneath her. She looked down briefly at her feet to see the yellow glow surrounding the two of them. It seemed to be acting as support. But Kish wouldn't need support, perhaps something in his brain was still working, maybe it was because she was there, clinging on to her. Despite his condition, maybe he was still protecting her.

Kish didn't seem to be tiring despite his deep wounds, at this rate he could collapse at any point.

The Blue Knight was slowly wearing away, his skin peeling back and flaking from his body, and yet he still laughed in between screams of pain. Something was up.

Kashi's obviously already figured it out, thought Ichigo, and all I have to do is delay him. She could hear Kashi's yells from down below. He apparently wanted to attack the Blue Knight, in his defeated form it would be easy to finish him off, but he couldn't do that if Kish kept this up. As long as she could distract, his power would at least decrease enough for Kashi to be able to get near the Knight. And then hopefully…

No time…no time to think about him. Erase it from your mind, he's not dead, he's alive and you're only doing this for Kish.

So do it.

Show him. Show him you care about him.

'Kish!' screeched Ichigo over the noise, trying to get Kish's attention, 'Look at me! Goddamit! Look at me!'

Kish paid no attention and continued to focus all his energy on the half-dead Knight, spasiming in pain.

'Kish, I'm begging you!' she pleaded to no avail.

Kish convulsed in a sudden twinge of power hitting his side. As Ichigo looked closer she could see the tears filling his wide, bloodshot eyes.

That's it…that's all I can take…

Kashi held Satou closer.

'Kashi-onii-chan,' came her muffled voice from beneath his shirt. She tried to raise her head.

'Don't look Satou, don't look…'

Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

As he lost himself in a train of thought, he failed to notice Satou squirming her head into view.

She took one look and screamed.

'Kishy-nii-chan!'

'Satou!' exclaimed Kashi shocked. He tried to pull her head back into his chest, but she continued to struggle, almost breaking free.

'What's happening to him?' she shrieked.

'Its okay, Satou-chan, its okay,' Kashi tried desperately.

'No! It's not okay; he's going to go away! Just like Nii-chan! Let me go!'

'Satou-chan! Do you trust me?'

Satou looked up, surprised at Kashi's question. Then, hesitantly, she nodded.

'Do you trust Ichigo-onne-chan?'

Again Satou nodded, a little faster this time.

'Then trust us, we can help Kish, but we can't have you running off, promise me you'll stay here?'

'How is Ichigo-onne-chan, going to help?'

Kashi took a moment to answer…and then,

'I think she's…she's going to…'

Please Kish, please…

Ichigo cautiously took a slender hand to his cheek, being careful not to anger him. Kish's contacted slightly, but didn't look around. He ignored her.

As softly as she could, Ichigo took her hand and gently moved his head back. He resisted at first before whipping his head around in anger, ready to yell at her again. To get out of his way, to get to safety.

But he stopped. Looking into her eyes, she could tell how much she was trying to hold back tears, she didn't look like normal. Her face was dulled and her skin lost of colour.

'Kish,' she whispered dully, he probably couldn't hear her, but it didn't matter. He'd hear this.

The Blue Knights eyes widened.

'No,' he muttered under his breath, 'No!' he demanded.

She's going to ruin everything, thought the Blue Knight.

Not changing her expression, Ichigo lifted her lips to Kish's and with a last glance, pressed them to his.

For a moment his heart stopped. She was…she was…

And she wasn't withdrawing repulsed. Her soft lips, felt just like he remembered from all that time ago. Like strawberries.

Just the tenderness of her touch and he felt his heart calm itself. Momentarily, his mind stopped working. It just stopped. All he could think of was how much he valued the girl kissing him, how much he cared for her, loved her…

Timidly, he pressed back, unsure of what to do.

Ichigo, taking this as permission, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.

It hadn't been what he had been expecting, but cautiously, Kish obliged. His arms fell limp and he dropped his dragon swords to the floor.

As soon as they clattered with the hard pavement, Kashi split into action.

'Satou-chan,' he addressed the girl sternly, 'Stay here, okay?'

Satou nodded nervously, but determined not to get into his way.

Kashi nodded back, and without a moment wavering, he ran to his dagger which lay scattered on the ground, tucked them into his sleeves and flew up to meet the Knight, who was now hysterical with rage and took up stance.

'Satou-chan! Close your eyes!' he ordered. Satou despite a deep curiosity did as she was told and closed her eyes.

With the knowledge of Satou's naivety, Kashi nodded to himself, it's now or never.

Bracing himself for a backfire, and twisted his body, slipped five of his daggers into his palm and took a deep breath.

The Blue Knight was still distracted with Kish and Ichigo.

'Stop it girl! Ichigo! You little slut, get the hell off of him!'

Ichigo ignored him and held Kish closer, pulling at his torn t-shirt.

'One shot,' Kashi murmured under his breath and he swung.

Come on hit…hit for Suika…for Kish please…for Satou and Ichigo and everyone, please…

Kish's mind dulled. He didn't know what to do. Everything was spinning way out of proportion. He shouldn't be doing this; he would just get his heart broken again. And Ichigo was in love with Aoyama. She was.

That's it. That's why she's doing this isn't it, concluded Kish, She's so in love with Aoyama, she wants so badly to save him so she's distracting me so he can get away.

'Ichi-,' he tried to break away, but Ichigo tugged against him closer.

She's so desperate to save him. That's all she wants.

It hurt him, but he pulled back in. If Ichigo was going to betray them, he just wanted to pretend for now that; maybe someone like her could ever possible, feel the same way. Could love him back.

His life was over anyway. Even if these wounds went away, the scars would remain. Physically and emotionally. Suika was dead, Satou was hurt, and Kashi would probably hate him for brining there sister in to this, he had nobody left and Ichigo….

He was just kidding himself to think she could ever love him back.

The Knight cried out. Ichigo winced.

It was more than just confusing. She didn't know whether to rejoice or cry.

'You bastard! You bastard!' yelled the Blue Knight, livid with rage. He cradled his side, which was bleeding profusely.

Kashi panted with the effort of staying within Kish's energy zone.

I have his attention now, no holding back.

'Deep Blue,' he growled, 'this is the end.'

The Knights eyes widened, he stuttered something unintelligible before recoiling in pain once again.

Kashi threw his third dagger. It hit his chest. He couldn't dodge; his body was too badly beaten.

He cried out a second time. It was useless. His pale, torn body was collapsing under his own weight. He could hardly remain in the sky. His eyes were slowly becoming unfocused, wandering and finally closing. The last dagger had pierced his heart, sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Kish's eyes shot open at the crash, Ichigo slowly withdrew herself.

The Blue Knight…Deep Blue lay strewn on the floor.

Masaya Aoyama was no where to be seen.

Kashi half-flew, half-dropped to the floor beside the broken body. Checking his wrist for a pulse he sighed when he found none.

It's over. It's finally over.

Kish looked back at Ichigo, as they joined Kashi on the ground.

'Ichigo?' he asked apprehensively, 'Are you okay?'

Ichigo looked back from the Blue Knight, to Kashi, and back to Kish.

Her face faltered a little and she let out a small whimper before pulling Kish into a crushing hug.

'Kish I was so scared,' she admitted, almost bursting into tears, 'please don't ever do that again, please…'

Kish flinched as she gripped onto his bruised and gashed body, but he could endure the pain if it meant he could feel Ichigo's touch again.

'Please don't let go of me Kish,' she whispered, 'I…I, I can't stand to be on my own right now.'

'I know, I'll stay here I promise I won't go…'

'Promise?'

'I Promise Ichigo, I promise…I won't ever leave you again…'

'Kish?'

He didn't answer.

Ichigo buried her head into his chest. She didn't smile, she couldn't.

'I love you…' she whispered very quietly, hardly audible.

'I-Ichigo,' stuttered Kish diminishing slightly, but before he could say a word more, Ichigo leaned in and kissed him. Kish blinked in surprise before returning the gesture. He kissed her as if he where afraid any moment she might disappear. Trying desperately to forget everything around them.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a minute or so. They didn't let go of each other, even when they interrupted by a small chirp of a voice.

'Can I open my eyes now?'

And Satou, still with her hands covering her eyes, wandered uneasily over to where she was convinced she could hear the others.

Wandering over slowly, she felt herself being pulled into a hug,

'Yeh, you can open your eyes now,' Kashi whispered, taking her in his arms and lifting her onto his shoulder.

Satou nodded and apprehensively she opened each eye, one by one.

'Kashi, onii-chan, will everything be okay now?'

'To tell the truth, I'm not sure,' he answered.

But as he watched his brother and the human girl huddle closer, protecting each other in a way he'd never done for anyone outside of family, his gaze softened. Nothing would ever be okay; nothing would ever be the same. Nothing could ever change the fact his sister was gone, or that all those people had gotten hurt. Satou would grow up all right, but she would always grow up with those memories. Nobody knew what Deep Blue, or the Blue Knight or whoever he was had done with her, and it would take a long time to heal any scars left by this whole ordeal but at least Kish had something now. Something to keep him going. He had Ichigo.

Maybe it will be all right after all; Kashi thought, but it would never be the same.


	28. Guess Who? Epilouge

'Guess who?'

Kish chuckled,

'Let me think…' he joked, turning around and removing Ichigo's hands from his eyes.

Ichigo smiled at him, 'Good,' she nodded, 'Here's a prize,' she continued kissing him lightly on the cheek.

It worried Ichigo to see how perversely he was grinning when she pulled back.

'What do I have to guess so that you and me can…' he paused to whisper something in her ear. Ichigo blushed furiously, drawing back in embarrassment.

'P-Pervert,' she giggled fondly.

'Well, I think it was very creative…' sighed Kish.

'How would that even work anyway?'

'Well…' started Kish, before the two where intruded upon by the familiar group of teenage superheroes who had been hanging around for the last couple of days.

'Come on you two, we have to go…today…' Mint sighed, shaking her head.

Ichigo crinkled her nose frustrated, 'Do we have to now?'

'Come on Ichigo, you promised yourself you would,' reminded Ryou.

'But do I really have too?'

'How exactly are you going to disguise the fact that you and him are together now?' asked Zakuro bluntly.

'But I really don't want to tell them…' whined Ichigo, fidgeting.

'We won't make you tell them right away if you don't want to Ichigo,' smiled Keiichiro.

'And your parents hardly ever get to see you any more, you at least should tell them where you've been,' Lettuce pointed out timidly.

'Yes,' agreed Mint full heartedly, 'They deserve to know the truth.'

Ichigo was about to draw attention to the fact that no other mews had told their parents of their true identity, and hers would most certainly be the hardest. Her parents where not only over protective to an extreme, but she would also have to mention Kish.

'Hey, they'll understand, they may take some time to get used to it,' encouraged Kish, 'But they'll understand soon enough.'

Ichigo smiled gratefully.

Kish himself was still grieving over his sister, at first he had been even more distant and isolated than Kashi, but Ichigo had definitely made it easier for him.

Suika's funeral had been brief. The Chaplin had rushed, annoyed at being pulled in to send of what many considered the "soiled blood child". Lots of people had turned up though. Some that Ichigo recognized. All the children at the orphanage and adults at the shelter, Satou, Yumi, Banana, Budou, Anzu, Ocha, Koucha, Karashi, Mikan, some of Kashi's friends, and a load of other people Ichigo had yet to meet. Neither of the siblings had cried. Ichigo had heard Kish mutter a promise under his breath earlier not to.

Ichigo had tried not to, but she had let a few tears slip. Yumi was bawling like a baby.

According to Kish the three had spent there first three years alone with Yumi at the orphanage and she was more like a mother to them than a mentor.

It was true the first few weeks had been hard on everyone, but Kish had definitely opened up to Ichigo more than he could have done.

'I guess so,' replied Ichigo, before breaking out into a grin. Kish smirked, satisfied with a job well done.

'Heh,' he chuckled drawing in and taking her lips. Licking her bottom lip, he requested an entrance, to which he was blissfully granted. Playing with her tongue gently, Ichigo let out a small shudder. For a perverted alien, he sure was a good kisser.

'Guys!'

The two opened there eyes and turned around innocently, only to go eye to eye with the fiery, ever-impatient Mint tapping her foot.

'Wow, na-no-da!'

'If your too lovebirds would stop tangling tongues for a minute, you might remember you promised your parents you'd be back in five minutes…' repeated Ryou, almost as impatient as Mint, 'Ugh, I'm still not used to this,' he sighed referring to the lead Mew's new relationship.

Ichigo blushed, and then quickly saw Ryou's point in the time, with a distressed yelp she got up, and ran out the door.

'Wait for it…' mumbled Mint.

Ichigo skidded back to the door,

'Um, Kish, a little help?' she whinged.

Kish shook his head,

'Okay, fine, Kashi will take you guys back later,' he told the other mews, 'Okay?'

Mint rolled her eyes, maintaining her dislike for the emerald haired alien.

Ryou nodded sourly.

Zakuro shrugged in an indifferent manner.

Lettuce nodded shyly.

Keiichiro smiled politely.

And Pudding, well…

'Kishy-onii-chan! Bye Bye Na-no-da!' she chirped flipping herself onto her hands.

Kish cringed and chuckled nervously, 'Uh okay then…'

And with that, he followed Ichigo out.

'Seems like she's taken quite a shine to you,' grinned Ichigo, Kish shrugged with a carefree laugh.

'Come on, we better get going, we're late already…' Kish quickly reminded, 'Oh yeh, what did you say I am again?'

'And exchange student Kish, ex-change-stu-dent,' repeated Ichigo slowly.

'Gotcha', let's go,' he smirked, holding her waist and pulling her in.

Ichigo smiled back but couldn't help feeling nervous. They had defeated Deep Blue, finally convinced the Mew Mew's that Ichigo was not under mind control, made it through those first couple of harsh days when Suika had died, seen Kish in plaits and a princess costume that he had picked up form earth to give Satou as a present and kept Kashi sane when he remembered he only had six months to get married. And despite all this, Ichigo couldn't help feeling the hard part was coming up next.

It was Ichigo's time to tell her parents the truth.

It was Kish's time to…god forbid…meet the parents.

Ichigo shuddered before they teleported off.

This will not end well.

* * *

MMC: Just wanted people to know, who didn't realise this. This is then end. Completly of My Little Strawberry. It's just the epilouge. No futher chapters planned. I have had some reuests to do a sequel but i'm not sure if people would actually want that or not. Tell me if you do and once i finish my exams i'll be happy to help.

Best Wishes

Ja ne

-Mew Mew Cherry-


	29. One More Thing Sorryheh

Mew Mew Cherry: Hey guys, just a little note, please read. I got quite a few requests for a sequel, so it's up now. It's called "Sickly Sweet" and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if it's terrible. It's meeting the parents, Kashi's marriage and this weird little thing about Kish's past (again). I am not the sort of person who would bribe to get what she wants, with virtual cheeses and so on…but…

Tommy: But…

MMC: But…well…

Tommy: We promise if you read it, Kish will be shirtless in it! And you will get a picture too!!


	30. I'm SORRY!

MMC: DON'T EAT ME! I'm sorry, soooooo sorry!! I know I said that was the last thing, but I just realised I just hit 10000 hits and seeing as I had promised a shirtless Kish, I did one extra.

Tommy: Linky time- bloodbender./art/Shirtless-Kish-and-Kashi-90721770

MMC: Yep, this is it, read the summery at the bottom, it will show you all you need to know- bye! I promise for good now…!

Ok, it won;t let me post links so type in

Shirtless Kashi Kish on deviantart and it should come up ! XD


End file.
